


Wait, What!?!

by Thareith



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dark Spear is a pervert, F/M, Fem Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Multi, Muzaka gets in trouble, Overprotective Frankenstein, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thareith/pseuds/Thareith
Summary: The nobles are truly blind, how could they not notice the truth about his beloved master. Well, only the previous Lord knew. However Frankenstein doesn't want to know how. It is up to him to protect his master's innocence. It does not help that the dark spear is an absolute pervert and wants to screw his master.(It is somewhat a retelling of the manga. It is not going to be word for word or action.)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> This is my second fanfic. I feel like their are not nearly enough fics for this manga. I just want you all to know that I am writing another fanfic while writing this one. It is for Arrow and is called In the Shadows of Lian Yu. 
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. I am just a huge fan. If I did own it Frankenstein would be having his wicked way with Rai.
> 
> Bold are for thoughts
> 
> Italics for brief past moments

Wait What?

 

The beautiful white ornate coffin with a golden cross opened up in an abandoned room. Smoke flowed out of the top as a petite figure rose out of it. The figure was dressed in old fashion black clothing with a pale yellow vest and a white ruffled shirt. On their left ear was a cross earing and on both of their middle fingers were silver rings with a red gem in them. With a flick of their wrist the curtains covering glass doors opened and the door followed it suit. The elegant figure walked out on to the balcony and looked down. **How interesting. How long have I slept?** There were strange metal creations on the ground below. They could not recognize what the streets were covered. At least the figure thought they were streets. All around the horizon were tall strange buildings? They looked down again and saw many humans walking around. What the person noticed was that many of them were clothed in strange white clothing. With simple ease the figure changed their clothes to match what the majority of the people were wearing.

 

The once black clothes turned into an azure shirt with a white blazer that covered her small chest. Their pants shifted into a gray skirt with knee high white socks with simple black flats. With another burst of power the woman had discreetly appeared on the street. She looked around and began to walk the same direction as the others who were clad in the same clothes. She looked around and was filled with wonder at her surroundings. However, no one be able to tell seeing as her beautiful aristocratic face was passive. When she reached a large group she stopped. **I wonder why?** Across from here a strange pillar had a… red… glowing… man? Then it turned into a green glowing man and the throng of people began to move. She stood there for second puzzled. After a few seconds she decided to follow the others.

 

After a few minutes she noticed that the people, whom she decided that they must have been children, began to run. Each one of them had a bag on their backs that were flapping on their backs. Soon a young boy with brilliant orange hair ran past her. The boy stopped and stared at her inscrutably.

“I wouldn’t be so relaxed right now. Pedro’s at the gate today. If you don’t hurry you’ll be late!” Then the boy bolted once again. The woman felt confused. She did not know what he had said. **The language here is… interesting.** She spread her sense out so she could learn what language the people spoke and so she could understand it. With that done she continued walking, following the direction that the orange haired boy ran. In a few minutes she heard a loud voice and arrived in front of a gate. She looked at the symbols on the wall and began to understand what it said “Ye Ran High School”. The woman peered through the bars and saw the boy from earlier on his knees along with several boys and girls. In front of them was a hulk of a man with an X shaped scar on his fore head.

The man paced in front of them while talking to them. **I wonder why the gate keeper is holding a stick?** She was surprised when the man whacked the boy on the head. It must have been some strange custom in this strange place. This place must make sure those who enter it are worthy as the gate keeper made them run. After some time had passed, everyone but the boy had finished running and were heading back in. **Maybe he is not as worthy as the others.** She decided to enter the strange place and opened the gate gently so it would not break under her strength. The gate opened with a loud screech and drew the attention of the gatekeeper. The gate keeper looked astonished, then disbelieving.

“No way, you came just now? I did not realize that you were late. You are way too confident to have the audacity to show up this late.” The gate keeper furrowed his brow and stared at her inquisitively. “Wait, I don’t recognize you.” He proceeded to circle her and study her figure. Then the boy appeared almost collapsing with fatigue.

“I’m done running,” he gasped. “Oh it’s you.”

“Do you know her?”

“No I just met her earlier today.”

“Is that so? It seems I am not the only one who has not seen her before.”

“I guess she is a transfer student. I mean there is no way she would not be recognized with that cute face.”

“You’re right. Did you just transfer here miss?”

She just stared at them not understanding what they meant. She had just fully learned their language just as the boy had arrived. They continued to stare at her expectantly. After a few moments she decided to nod. **I guess that was what they were looking for.** The two of them smiled at each other and then turned to her.

“I thought so. Where did you transfer from?”After a pause of silence that gate keeper spoke once more, annoyed. “So you don’t plan on saying anything. You did not even speak just now… you just nodded your head. You had to have learned that somewhere meaning you do understand us.” After another pause the man became even more annoyed. “If someone asks you something you need to reply!”

Apparently, she is not yet able to speak their language as they pair looked absolutely confused. The boy just turned to stare at the man; his face silently asking for a translation.

“So, what did she say she from.”

“She said she was from far away… from overseas.”

“From overseas, huh? She looks like she is from here but at the same time it looks like she isn’t.”

“Are you a mix or a foreigner?” Again, she nodded. The two men just grinned at each other. They were certainly strange.

“Of course she is.” The boy said as if her nod explained everything. The two of them just laughed with each other. **Is everyone like this here?** Then the gate keeper turned to the boy.

“Han Shinwoo, take responsibility and take him to principal Lee.”

“Why would you just leave?” Shinwoo sighed and turned to her. “Come on. Let’s get you to the principal.” With that the boy turned around and proceeded inside. She decided it would be best to follow him inside. The interior of the building was absolutely amazing. The humans have come far from when she was last awake. They ended up in front of the door leading to the leader of this place. Shinwoo just waved at her to wait and knocked on the door. A muffle voiced was heard and the boy walked in; leaving her alone in the hallway.

WW

 

Frankenstein was reading the morning paper. So far the morning had been peaceful. It wasn’t until someone knocked on his door did he put down the paper. He sighed and prayed that it wasn’t anything that had to do with Han Shinwoo again, at least not this early in the morning.

“Come in.” The moment he saw the orange hair his prayers were dashed. “Shinwoo why are you here? Did you get in trouble again?” His smile was imperceptibly strained.

“No that’s not it. There was a transfer student, so I was ordered to bring her here.”

“Transfer?” He furrowed his brow. This was the first time he heard of it.

“Pedro told me to bring her to you.”

“Ah. Thank you. You should go to class before you‘re any more late.” With that he dismissed the boy and looked through his papers in case he did forget about a transfer student. He looked up when he heard footsteps enter the room and the door shut. Frankenstein was shocked as he saw a woman with short silky black hair walk in. Oh how he missed those captivating red eyes. There in the doorway stood the most important person in the whole world to him. The only reason he had for living, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, his beloved master. His heart soared as he heard her soft voice speaking Lukdonian.

“It’s been a while, Frankenstein.”


	2. The first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised at how quickly I got this one done. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Noblesse if I did Frankenstein and Raizel would be together.
> 
> Bold are thoughts
> 
> Italics are the past

Frankenstein's P.O.V.

Frankenstein stood up and walked in front of his master and kneeled.

“Master.” He said fondly and reverently. She looked down at him; her face still impassive.

“Stand,” she ordered. Then she turned and spotted the sofa. As graceful as ever, she sat down and crossed her ankles and rested an arm on the arm of it. Frankenstein walked up to her praying that this was not some kind of desperate hallucination.

“Master, how have you been doing?”

“I opened my eyes just recently.” He was shocked. **Had she been asleep all this time? What could possibly have caused her to sleep for so long?** His poor sweet master.

“How long was I asleep?”

“I am not sure how long you have been asleep, but it has been 820 years since I have last seen you master. After you hid yourself, we did everything we possibly could to find you, but due to our incompetency, we couldn’t even find a clue. I am truly sorry.” Frankenstein recalled those first 20 years of his search. His soul was so close to being devoured by the Dark Spear. He almost let it because his master was gone and he could not find her; not even a hint as to her location. Yet, it was also because of her that he resisted and fought its’ influence.

“For a long time I was asleep…” She frowned. Her eyes became distant. **That means that as soon as she disappeared she went to sleep and for such a long slumber. Then she manages to wake up so far from Lukedonia. I need to investigate how she came to wake here but first…** Frankenstein walked back to his desk and opened his drawer. He pulled out a white elegant tea cup and saucer and set it on his desk. Then he poured a cup of tea for his master. Throughout the years Frankenstein had built up quite a collection of tea. It always reminded him of his master and so Frankenstein performed a duty that he had long to do. He walked to his master and placed the teacup in front of her.

“This is Doonggul-rae-cha* tea. It is a native tea to Korea. It is light, nutty, and a somewhat sweet tea.” He watched as she lifted the teacup and saucer. With perfect etiquette she lifted up the cup and took a small sip. Her face was passive but he could feel her enjoyment through their bond.

“How is the language here? I am worried that you might have difficulties from being in such a long sleep.”

“There is no problem. I should be used to it soon.”

“That is a relief.” **When she woke up she must have changed her clothes to match the ones she saw most. To think she turned them into Ye Ran’s uniform, the girls uniform at that, transfer student indeed. She does look cute in it… and it really does compliment her figure…** He may or may not have designed the uniforms after his master’s taste in clothing or wonderfully petite figure. No he did not; not at all.

“You seem to have gathered quite a following Frankenstein.”

“This is called a school master. It is place that leads and teaches children.”

“The gatekeeper had a commendable presence.” Frankenstein just blinked; confused as to whom his master was speaking about. Then he recalled that Pedro was watching the gate this morning.

“It has been a long time since I was last among the world. It would be best to learn about the changes in that have taken place.”

“I shall get everything ready for you master and make sure that there will be no difficulties during your stay.”

WW

She sat on the couch watching Frankenstein move about. The tea in her hand was quite different than the ones she had at the manor. Raizel savored every drop of it as she observed her servant’s movements. She doesn’t know if she should be worried that she would not been surprised if Frankenstein had followers. The man has always been… eccentric... since he first came into her life. She was puzzled as she watched him pick up some strange device off of his desk and began to talk to it.  Was it some sort of magic? The changed world was truly impressive.

“Everything is prepared, please follow me master.” Frankenstein smiled and opened the door with a slight bow. She finished her tea and set down the cup. Raizel stood and walked out the door and waited as Frankenstein closed it after himself. Together they walked down the halls of the school. She took in the place with awe. Everything was pristine and the walls were a light blue. **It suits Frankenstein’s taste.** It was not too long that they stopped in front of a door.

“This is a classroom master. This is where you will be taught of the changes in this world. Just walk in and enjoy. Please let me know if you need anything.” With that her faithful servant dismissed himself and left her in front of the door. She should knock to announce her presence? It would be the polite thing to do. She gently tapped the door and then walked in. At the desk was the gatekeeper. **The gate keeper also teaches? Interesting.** The man motioned for her to stand next to him.

“Now, Now, attention everyone. I am sure you all have guessed that she is a new student. She is new to the country and therefore she does not know much of our culture. So I ask that everyone to help her. Her name is…” The gate keeper stopped and stared at her. Had Frankenstein forgotten to tell the man her name? He looks to her expectantly. When she told them her name they all looked confused. She internally sighed as she realized she forgot to speak it in Korean.

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. According to the place’s pronunciation, that is my name.” The children began murmuring. Some of them were praising her name as royalty. In a way she could understand that. In Lukedonia some of the nobles did treat her as such.

“What?!? You can speak Korean?” The boy from earlier jumped up from his desk, yelling. **Surely this was not common practice.** The gatekeeper turned to her.

“That’s true. So you know how to speak Korean.”

“I cannot speak it well.” It was interesting that it seemed that everyone just gave her a deadpan look. It was true to her; after all she had just learned it.

“Well, your name is very long. Which part of your name is your first name and which part is your last name?”

“Everything is the first and last name.”

“Is there such a thing as a name being the first and last name? Well then what can we call you? Do you want us to say the whole thing?”

“Just call me however you want.” She was never too picky.

“Teacher!” Shinwoo stood up once again addressing the gatekeeper once more. Exasperated, the teacher replied to him.

“What?”

“It was too natural, so there was something we forgot. She was speaking to you as if you were equals.” Mr. Park just stopped and looked unpleased. The atmosphere in the room became tense and the students looked between a mix or nervousness and fright. Was the man that powerful to instill such a reaction? The man turned to look at her and was having an inner debate as Shinwoo, once again, interrupted.

“Teacher! The girl lived in a different country so she probably does not know in better. It is a mistake that any foreigner could make. So please resolve it with a 5 second bar hold filled with your love.” In mass the students turned to glare at him. If Raizel was a man they may have found it funny; but it sounded like he wanted the teacher to molest her.

“Shinwoo, you will take it for her.”With that Shinwoo slid down into his chair while trying to ignore the glares. Mr. Parks addressed her, “In Korea, you use polite language out of respect. You also use it in other situations, but there is no time to fully explain it at the moment. You use it when you speak to adults who are older to you.” She just glanced at him. **I highly doubt you are older than me.**

“We will talk about this in detail later. It is time for class to start. So if anyone is interested in speaking to her; you can AFTER class. Sit in the empty seat behind Shinwoo.” She just stood there. “It’s the stupid guy from earlier.”

She just nodded and took her seat behind; unaware of all the lust filled looks directed at her. The teacher just grunted and began to write on the green surface behind him. Then the man told them some general announcements and then told the class to leave.

“Come on. I’ll show you where our first class is.” Shinwoo dragged her out of her seat and made him follow her into a new room. He placed her next to him and then sat in his own desk. A boy with short brown hair and glass sat on the other side of her. He pulled out a strange metallic rectangle and opened it. There were strange buttons on one part and glass on the other. The brunette looked at her and slightly blushed.

“Did you forget your book? My name is Ik-Han” She just stared at him.

“I don’t think she has any books.” Shinwoo talked over her. The brunette shuffled his desk next to her desk and pulled out a book and sat it on it. She heard another shuffle of a desk and saw that the ginger placed his desk next to Raizel’s. Before anything could be said a man, the teacher she believed, walked in and began to address the class.

“Good morning class. Alright open up your books and turn to page… Hey. Why are you guys like that?”

“The transfer student didn’t bring a textbook so we’re looking at it together.”

“I can see that but why are there three of you together.”

“I didn’t bring my book either…” The teacher just rolled his eyes and turned back to the board. The class was easy for her. With her abilities, she was able to learn English from the teacher’s mind with ease. The sound of the bell filled the air and they returned back to the previous room. Once again their desks were pushed together. It seemed that the gatekeeper was teaching them something called “Math”.

As the first few minutes went by she felt dread. **Something’s wrong with my powers.** She almost began to panic. Whatever accursed writing on the green board she could not understand. Did she not learn everything? Raizel never felt this nervous and she has been dealing with Frankenstein for almost 700 years before she went to her sleep. The time crept by as she felt incredibly depressed. **This man is truly worthy opponent.**

She turned her head to Ik-Han mesmerized by his actions with the strange glowing rectangle. Raizel was curious as to what the thing the boy was moving around and why he was pressing buttons. It was surely more interesting and less depressing than the incomprehensible mess. She was, once again, unaware of the stares at her and the glares sent to Shinwoo. **This place is truly interesting.**

WW

Frankenstein’s P.O.V.

 

After he left his master in the care of Mr. Park he went to go investigate the place where his master woke. Once he found the place he pulled out his phone and began to research it. He slipped in and was surprised to see that it still had power; which is odd considering the fact that the information he pulled up said it had been abandoned a month ago. That in itself was odd because it had just been built four months prior. Everything he finds points to the fact that this place was being used by someone or some organization.

After searching the building he finally found the room with his master’s coffin. It had been such a long time since he has seen it; but he would recognize that elegant design anywhere. **To think that master’s coffin ended up here. This can’t be a coincidence. Someone or some organization planned this.** Frankenstein highly doubted that anyone knew it was his master in there. It hurt that he didn’t sense that his master was here either. Maybe there was a connection but either way he could not stay here and ponder. With a gentle touch he lifted his master’s coffin and leapt out of the window and onto the roof. He took only a second to get his bearings and headed to his home. It was the only place he believed was safe enough for her and her coffin.

It did not take long for him to place it in a secure room in his specially designed home. Once he deemed that everything was safe he returned to his school, return to her. By the time he had returned to his office he found his master in there, drinking tea. **She made it herself?!? My poor master I should have made sure that there was more for her.** She sipped the tea and glanced at him for barely a second. Frankenstein understood the silent order and relayed his findings.

“I have investigated the place master woke up in. It is a new building that someone left recently. I searched for the building owner but the owner does not exist. None of the recorded history or building contracts revealed the true owner. Someone did not want their identity found or the purpose of the place. After investigating the place, the only thing that made it special was that master was sleeping there.” She set her cup down and looked at him to continue.

“No one would have known that master was sleeping there. The location differs from your original decision before your slumber; therefore, we cannot conclude that there was any connection. However, if one of ‘them’ is related to this by any chance, we cannot take this matter lightly.”

“They probably changed a lot too.” **Perhaps she misses them; though I can’t see why.**

“Everyone has become greater and even more secretive. Above all, the biggest change is the power created by humans.” **Of course, they could never compare to my accomplishments.** “Though they were the weakest power, they may even be considered to be the most powerful. Previously, the other powers have overshadowed them, but the humans have made surprising progress. The power is incredible as it is systematically distributed among those humans.”

“Humans have always been a constantly changing and adaptive species.”

“After master hid herself, I also did not go back. I did not know who I could trust, so I do not know how much ‘they’ changed. For now, I will keep an eye out on how the others move now that you have woken up. I plan on investigating this situation thoroughly.” **I am glad master didn’t change. I have always loved her aloof expression.** “How was class?” He was hoping that master had enjoyed it.

“It was an intriguing experience.”

“I am glad that it has not been a bad one.” Frankenstein smiled and felt relief. He would surely not know what he would've done if she did not like it.

“Frankenstein, I think something has happened to my abilities.” **Oh shit.**

“That’s… probably because you have been asleep for a long time?” Frankenstein began to run different scenarios through his head while panicking. What could he do to help his master? She must be feeling quite distressed right now. **Her telepathic powers allow her to understand the meanings of words… if something were to happen to them.** Frankenstein didn’t know what to do. He has no idea if he could fix this.

“It was a subject called math.” **Wait… math?** “It was taught by the gatekeeper. I knew he was a formidable opponent from the start.” Frankenstein was relieved that his master’s powers were not defective, but how could he explain math to her… **my poor master.**

WW

Raizel’s P.O.V.

After the enlightening conversation with Frankenstein she went back to the classroom. She was quite happy that she found it by herself. Many of the nobles and Frankenstein could attest to her lack of direction. The next class was not nearly as distressing as math and it went by quickly. It was strange how time feels slower now. Perhaps it is because the world was much more fascinating than all those centuries ago. The strange bell noise rang. She would have to figure out where it came from. When she looked at the other children she saw them pulling boxes out containing food. As a noble, she did not need to eat regularly and was content to see the new types of food.

“Yes, it’s lunchtime already.” Shinwoo stretched and turned to Raizel. “Hey, you don’t even eat even though it’s lunch time.” She just stares at him. “I asked you if you don’t eat. Did you not pack lunch? No way… I bet you didn’t even bring lunch money. You have no bag, no textbook, no money… sheesh you’re worse than me and that is saying something. At least I bring my bag and lunch money. Sigh. Come on. Since it is your first day I will treat you to lunch.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to leave. She stood up and began to follow him. Raizel was not accustomed to this new time and so she better follow and learn. Just before they were out the door Ik-Han called out to them.

“Wait Han Shinwoo! I’m going too.” He pushed up his glasses and walked to then. She was quite shocked at how short he was. **I had no idea that humans could be so short at this age.** Shinwoo just stared at Ik-Han.

“You mean… you don’t have money either?”

“I left my wallet at home. I was running late and I forgot to grab it.”

“Yeah just rob me why don’t ya.”

The three of them left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. Raizel was amazed at all the people in the room and the amount of tables and chairs. She had never seen anything like it before. The whole entire cafeteria turned and stared at them. They would whisper about how cute the transfer girl was. While she was just staring she failed to notice the people cooking nearby.

“Ajuma! Large ramen please! What are you guys eating?”

“Same as you. Ramen.” Ik-Han replied. She had no idea what they were talking about. Apparently Shinwoo decided she was taking too long and ordered for her.

“Add two more ramen, please! Whoo let’s sit.”

She followed their lead and sat across from them. Raizel continued to observe what was across from her when Shinwoo left to get their food. When he came back he was holding a tray of bowls. He handed a bowl to both her and Ik-Han and a white package. Then he sat down and pulled out a piece of wood.

“You’ve never ramen before, right? It tastes pretty good.”

She watched as he snapped the wood in half into a pair of small stakes. Raizel recalled some of the human zealots that would try to stake the nobles in the heart. _Face the judgment of the stake!_ To think that these humans would try to kill her so soon, well they are in for a surprise.

“So you think that sort of thing would affect me…”

“What the hell are you doing? Hurry up and eat.” Shinwoo said before stuffing his face with the noodles.

“Is it because you have never eaten it before?” Ik-Han asked. She looked at how they were holding the small stakes and mimicked their movements.

“Here, eat it with this. It is called Kimchi. You can’t eat ramen without it.” Shinwoo pushed a small dish with a reddish sliced substance on it. She picked up the kimchi with the small stakes and brought it to her mouth. Once she ate it she knew it was garlic. _Face the judgment of garlic!_ She recalled that the same zealots would through garlic at the nobles as if it would kill them. **Did they figure out that the stakes would not work and are trying with garlic?**

“Is it poison? However to me…” Once again she was cut off by Shinwoo.

“What do you keep mumbling about instead of eating?” Raizel blushed and looked down. It appears that they were not trying to kill her. Then she saw her ramen. The noodles had grown from their original size. **It grew.** Her eyes widen at the sight and was amazed by this.

“The serving grew”

“What do you mean, ‘the serving grew’? The ramen just got bloated. Hurry up and eat?” She used the sticks and brought some of the noodles to her mouth. The noodles tasted heavenly. They had such a wonderful texture and taste. While it did not show on her face or in her movements she practically devoured it. It had an egg, a chicken flavor, some green onions, and spices she did not even know the names of. **I will have to get Frankenstein to make this.** Once they were finished it was time to head back to class.

-time skip to after school-

Raizel had allowed the two boys to drag her along after the school day has ended. She found herself enjoying her time with the two and did not mind. Hopefully Frankenstein would not go into panic because she went with them. He did have a tendency to overreact when she was involved. They decided to take her to a strange dark place. Inside there were rows of glowing boxes; similar to the one Ik-Han carried around. She watched as the two sat next to each other and began to mess with the boxes.

It was absolutely fascinating because the glow would change shapes and colors. It appeared that it would change whenever the two boys did something. She just stood there and watched the two as they played a ‘computer game’. Apparently one of the features of these ‘computer games’ were very loud and random noises. **Do they come from the boxes?** She was content to watch them no matter how many times they tried to get her to join. Several hours had passed when they left. The sky was dark and she could see some of the stars; though not as many as she had at her manor. As they walked down the street she had to listen to Shinwoo complain to Ik-Han.

“Why couldn’t I win even once? You could've given me a pity win.”

“Shinwoo, I think it’s amazing that you still dream about beating me in video games.”

“Yes, Yes, I understand… rub it in my face.”

“Next time you should play too.”

“Ik-Han’s right. What’s up with just watching us play for hours? Isn’t that boring? If you don’t know how to play, I’ll teach you.”

“You’d sure teach her well with that temper of yours. Better leave it to the master Shinwoo.” It was kind of entertaining watching them argue a bit. However, before Shinwoo could reply a feminine scream tore through the air.

“Was… that a scream?” Ik-Han stuttered out. When he looked over to Shinwoo, the ginger was already running towards the scream. Ik-Han stumbled after her. **Shinwoo is certainly fast for a human. Is this what Frankenstein meant?** She did not run after them but walked. Raizel did not force herself to walk at normal human speed. She caught up to them in time to see Shinwoo kick a man several yards and into a trash heap. **He must be what Frankenstein was talking about.** On the ground she saw a long brown hair girl. The girl was wearing the same school uniform as she did. Raizel recognized her from earlier this morning. Ik-Han was beside the girl and checked for any injuries.

“Yuna, are you okay?!?”

“yeah.”

“Shinwoo there is nothing to be worried about. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like she has been hurt anywhere.”

“Yeah. Yuna, try to stand up slowly.” Shinwoo looked relieved as he and Ik-Han helped her up. Raizel turned to look at the man in the trash. She noticed the grey skin, fangs, and red eyes. However she could tell that this man was not a noble. Either man was a contracted or a monster made from a contracted. It certainly was a durable one because it began to stand up.

“What’s up with this mister… He should have been knocked out. Laser beams eyes!” Shinwoo yelled when he caught a glimpse of the man’s red eyes.

“Shinwoo… I don’t think that’s it… Shinwoo, that mister’s strange.” The man’s body moved stiffly and had trash dust billowing off of him.

“I agree, I don’t think he is normal… he’s scaring me.” Yuna clutched onto Ik-Han. Shinwoo looked around and spotted a full and heavy trash can. He puffed out his chest and lifted it over his head.He turned and threw it at the freaky mister. The man was rocketed back into the trash. Shinwoo yelled at them to run but Raizel stayed there for a moment. She looked at where the man was and contemplated on whether or not she should interfere. Shinwoo had taken care of it and the man was not a noble but before she could finish deciding Shinwoo grabbed her arm and forced her to run.

“Hey! Don’t stand here all dumbstruck! Run! Damn it! Stop being so relaxed and hurry up before the mister gets up again!”

“Eh? We were running without you? Sorry!”

“UGH, all of you just shut up and run!”

They ran for fifteen minutes. When they stopped Shinwoo, Ik-Han, and Yuna were all bent over trying to catch their breath. Raziel stood there and watched. It would take a lot more than just running at human speed to wear her out. She knew that the man would not chase them, not when she felt two strong people nearby. They must not have been the targets or the two watching would have interfered and attack them. She could not feel any of the three presences nearby.

“He probably can’t chase us this far; not after I got him with the trash can.”

“What was up with that man? Both his eyes and looks were strange…”

“Yeah! You guys saw the lasers coming out of his eyes too, right?!”

“Shinwoo, be reasonable. He probably had red eye and a nearby light just happened to reflect the color. Anyways, I don’t think he had lasers coming out of his eyes but it certainly wasn’t normal.”

“Yuna, you weren’t hurt right?”

“Yeah, thanks to you three.”

“I didn’t do anything. It’s all thanks to Shinwoo reacting so fast and running over as soon as he heard you scream.”

“Shinwoo, thank you. If you hadn’t shown up…”

“It was nothing Yuna.” Yuna looked over to Raizel and smiled.

“Rai. Thanks.”

“Rai?”

“All the girls are calling her Rai. No one knew what to call her so we just shorten Raizel. Of course if you don’t like it Rai we can call you something else.” Rai smiled at the girl.

“You’re free to call me whatever you like.” She felt more included now that they had found a name to call her. Before then neither of the two boys would try to say her name. They would just say ‘hey you’ or other similar terms. It felt nice to have them call her Rai. Yuna looked at the three curiously.

“Anyways, why are you guys still together.”

“We were playing at a PC Bang until a while ago.”

“Really? Where do you live Rai? Is it nearby?” Shinwoo and Ik-Han looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

“Now that you mention it…”

It just dawned on her that she had no idea where to go. _“Master, should you ever need help please use this.” Frankenstein handed a shiny piece of stiff paper._ Rao pulled the shiny stiff paper out of her interior jacket pocket and handed it to them. It was a picture of Frankenstein looking quite flirty and demure. **Frankenstein is very… vain…** The three children gathered around the picture very confused.

“It’s a photo of principal Lee… Why is he…” They flipped the photo to look at the words written on the back. ‘I’m lost. Please help me.’ Followed by what they could assume was the principal’s phone number. They just looked at Rai and felt disturbed by the situation.

 

Doonggul-rae-cha: It is in fact a Korean Tea.

[ https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2015/10/10-strange-and-wonderful-korean-teas.html ](https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2015/10/10-strange-and-wonderful-korean-teas.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M21 and the dark spear will be showing up next chapter.


	3. The second day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops forgot to add the notes in. I am sorry but I did not squeeze in the Dark Spear but it will be showing up soon. I do not own Noblesse for if I did Rai and Frankenstein would be together.
> 
> Bold is for thoughts  
> Italics for the past  
> Bold +italics is the bond between Rai and Frankenstein

Frankenstein’s P.O.V.

Frankenstein paced in his living room. He had changed out of his normal school attire and into a more relaxed outfit. While changing he had realized he forgot to bring his master with him. Frankenstein was starting to panic. **I failed master! She must be so lost right now. I can’t lose her so soon!** He began to pull on his hair trying to figure out what to do. **I need to do a block by block search. What if someone took master? She is absolutely adorable and she is vulnerable after just waking. If I must I will tear the city down to find her!** He was about to take off when he heard his phone ring. Frankenstein recalled giving his master the photo with his phone number. Perhaps someone had found her? He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered.

“This is Mr. Lee.” Sometimes he missed using his real name.

“Principal Lee! It’s Shinwoo.” **Why do I feel a sense of dread…**

“Ah Shinwoo. How did you get this number?”

“Well we were with Rai and it seems she doesn’t even know where she lives and well, she gave us a photo of you with your number on it. Do you know where she lives?”

“Actually she lives with me. Do you want directions or for me to pick you up?” **I think that I am going to regret letting them know where I live.**

 

-Time skip-

 

Frankenstein walked out of his kitchen holding a tray of tea. The tea was served in white ceramic mugs that held no elegance what so ever. **It looks like I will need to bring out the good set.** He handed a mug to everyone as they admired his home. It was a nice one after all he had designed it. The walls had a tasteful gray pattern. It was an open concept house too which made it feel even bigger. The place was well lit and Frankenstein splurged a little and got himself a nice chandelier.

“I haven’t been expecting guests, so I only have tea. Please make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you very much Principal Lee,” They chimed. He tried not to cringe as the children slurped their tea. His master was obviously more refined and was daintily sipping hers.

“Principal Lee. You’re living with this chick?” **This… This chick? How dare he refer to my master as ‘this chick’!**

“Ah… yes. She is someone I know personally, so for the time being we are living together. As for me, I didn’t think you were all still together.”

“After school we took Rai to play at the PC Bang.” Ik-Han chuckled. To think they would drag her to such an insulting place… how could she stand it?

“Rai?” It sounded cute. To be honest calling her Cadis Etrada Di Raizel in his head when he was not referring to her as master was a bit of a mouthful.

“That’s what all of the girls at school call her. So we decided to call her Rai too. Of course, we made sure that she was okay with it.”

“I see.” He glanced fondly over at his master.

“But unlike Shinwoo and me, Yuna almost got into a huge accident.”

“Huge accident?” **Could it be them? Could they have tried to draw out master by attacking a human?**

“Yes, only we were not with her when she screamed. We ran as fast as we could and saw some guy trying to kidnap Yuna. Shinwoo arrived first, and before the mister could do anything, he attacked the guy and propelled him into the trash.” At least one thing Frankenstein can say anything positive about Shinwoo was that he could pack a punch.

“I suppose that the man won’t be moving for a while. Since I doubt Shinwoo would go easy on him. After all, we do get schools trying to recruit Shinwoo as a student athlete all the time. Shinwoo is capable is all sports.”

“Yes, I thought so too, but that man stood right back up! He didn’t even have a scratch.”

“Perhaps you didn’t hit him hard enough?”

“No, I kicked him with all my strength. I even felt the recoil and everything but he stood back up like it was nothing!”

“To stand up after such a hit… even though you are known as the best in martial arts such as Taekwondo and Hapkido…” **This is troubling.**

“Even his eyes and teeth were like an animal’s. His skin was really pale, like he had never seen the sun, and he looked so sickly and hungry… it was creepy.” Ik-Han remarked.

“Ik-Han is right. There were lasers from his eyes!” Shinwoo moved his arms to emphasize the lasers coming out of his eyes.

“Shinwoo! Stop saying that. Thankfully, Yuna was alright. We ran away as fast as we could when Shinwoo knocked him down.” **Maybe…**

“Principal Lee.” Shinwoo’s voice turned serious.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please make sure she has lunch money.”

“Ah. Lunch… eh? Lunch?”

“Though her first day ended quickly ‘cause it’s the weekend, I had to buy her lunch.” Frankenstein felt as if he was dropped in ice. “Even without that, I’m already broke these days...” **What have I done? Ma… Master I have failed you! To think I had forgotten about lunch.**

Time had passed as they, mainly the three children, talked. Frankenstein decided that it was late and had called for an attendant to take them home. He felt better to have someone he could be sure about take them home. Frankenstein handed a paper packet to his master for her to read. It was troubling what had happened earlier. Once they were gone and he had cleaned up their mugs he decided to bring today’s events up.

“I had an attendant take them home. They should arrive their safely.” Frankenstein took a deep breath. “Master, there was something about their story that worried me. The being that attacked Yuna… was he possibly a vampire? I couldn’t confirm through their stories alone, but it bothers me because of something that Master wouldn’t have known. The interaction between people has changed since Master’s sleep. As you know, humans used to attack each other, thinking of only their safety and benefit. However, they have grown more powerful and changed. Now, in order to not expose their identities to humans, the vampires are forbidden to attack humans. That’s why vampires are not known to the average person, unlike before. But if they broke that law and attacked a human in such a big city…” This was troubling indeed.

“I don’t know.” She replied.

“But, if he was a vampire, surely master would have…” **Did her sleep affecting her ability to sense other vampires?**

“Uncontrollable desire. I felt such a strong rage and hunger, incomparable to those I have felt before.” She said flipping the pages in the packet. **There would be no way that master would not have known if he was a vampire… a modified human perhaps? I need to find out everything as soon as possible as long as it may be connected with master.** He watched as his master closed the packet. Frankenstein had put together some notes about the 21st century in a rush. There is so much more that he needed to write for her. It looks like it will be another long night.

“He bought me lunch.” She set the packet on the coffee table.

“I… I am sorry. I didn’t even think about master’s meals…” Frankenstein felt like a failure for his forgetfulness. It was his duty to look after her and on the first day she reawakens, he fails.

“It was something new from here, but it pleased me.”

“Is that so? What a relief.”

“I like this place called ‘school’”. She smiled softly. He felt his heart melt at the sight. His master enjoyed something Frankenstein created. Normally, unless it was tea, she tended to disapprove but that was back when he still researched in his lab. She never did like it when he did that. Perhaps it was because it could hurt other people or himself. She did not explain why but he never got the nerve to ask.

“Rai, huh? I guess my name is ‘Rai’ from now on.” He felt her happiness faintly over their bond.

“Master. What was the name of the food? Surely it must be an impressive gourmet meal…” The mystery gnawed at him.

“Ramen.” **Ra… Ramen!?!**

“My deepest apologies! Master!” **To think, that Shinwoo fed my master… ramen… I truly have failed you master.**

Frankenstein internally bashed his head into a wall. His master should be eating foods that were meant for kings and queens, celebrities, all of the finest society has to offer… and she gets fed ramen. He needed to stop dwelling on this. It would not do for him to spend the whole night standing and berating himself besides he needs to show his master her room. Frankenstein never lost hope and so in every home he has built he had a room made just for her and a gigantic closet filled with all types of clothing… even that monstrosity from the previous lord…

“Master, if you would come with me I will show you your room.” He bowed. She looked up at him then stood. He led her across the living room and down a hallway that stemmed from the kitchen. They climbed the short amount of stairs that led to an ornate wooden door. It looked out of place in a house this modern. He opened the door with a short bow for her.

 

WW

 

Raizel’s P.O.V.

 

Her feet landed on dark hardwood floors unlike the white tiles that covered the rest of the house. She felt amazed at all the work Frankenstein must have put into this room. The walls were a warm maroon. There was a wall that was mostly windows from the top to about 3 feet from the ground. In the wall with the windows was a glass door leading to a balcony. Opposite of the windows laid a huge four post queen sized bed. It had a maroon and black blankets with cream sheets. The wood was a shade lighter and warmer than the floor and had translucent cream drapes. There was a cream upholstered chair by one side of the glass door.

She smiled as she walked around in the room. Rai saw that on the balcony was a bench and pots of flowers. She spotted two other doors besides the one she came in. One was on the other side of the bed. **I wonder how soft it is.** Back in her manor she never really used her bed or any of the ones the lord felt like giving her. She had always preferred to sit by her window; yet, Frankenstein went through all this trouble, it surely must be an exquisite bed. She went to that door and opened it herself. Despite what many people thought, including Frankenstein, she can open doors by herself.

Inside the door was a huge closet. It was almost as big as her room. Along the walls were racks upon racks of clothes. One wall was nothing but the uniform she wore. On another wall were shoes; lots and lots of shoes. Most of them similar to what she wore now and before she left the manor. She saw drawers against one of the walls and went over to open them. Rai opened one drawer and just stopped. Inside were all sorts of undergarments… She just looked down into the drawer then back to Frankenstein, who had followed her. She stared and stared and stared at him. The man in question looked nervous when he saw her staring at him. **Sometimes I think he is just… special…** She closed the drawer and saw something familiarly horrible hiding behind the white night gowns.

Rai walked over there and pulled out something that had haunted her for centuries. It was a cream dress filled with nothing but lace and frills. It even had bright pink ribbons… bright pink. The sleeves were poufy; the whole damn dress was poufy. It was an abomination of nature that was forced up on her by the lord.

_“I got this for you Raizel! Put it on!”_

_“I decline.”_

_“Put it on please. I heard it was in fashion.”_

_“I decline.”_

_“But I got it just for you!”_

_“I decline.”_

_“Fine, but you have to keep it. One day you will wear it for me.”_

_“I decline.”_

There were times when she wondered who was more eccentric, the lord or Frankenstein. She turned to Frankenstein holding the dress. Rai saw him cringe at the dress with all its lace, ruffles, ribbons, and poufy glory.

“Why is this here?” He looked nervous.

“Master, I apologize. I have tried to get rid of it but it keeps coming back. I have set it on fire, thrown it into a volcano, tossed it into a vat of acid, and I even tried using my powers to kill it. Yet, after every single try it keeps coming back looking like new.”

“I knew it was evil.”

“Master, I even tried locking it up and throwing it into the Marianas Trench. That thing showed back up. No matter where I moved to, it would end up where I lived; No matter what I did to it.”

“I have tried before… It is indestructible… what manner of magic did the lord put on it…” They both shivered at the same time. It was truly an abomination born of an evil mastermind and the spawn of Satan. She put it back on the shelf and glared at it; which was an odd sight to see. It was an object that could survive her powers and the efforts of Frankenstein.

Rai turned around and walked out of the closet with Frankenstein close behind her. She opened the other door to find a bathroom in it. There was a marble counter with a sink in it and white hand towels. Next to it was a toilet, but what really got her attention was the bath that was the same size as her bed. It was not well known that Rai enjoyed baths. She walked to it and realized that it was not metal like the one she used to use. It had a weird silver disk in it and what looked like tube coming out of side. Next to said tube were two handles. She almost smiled when she saw Frankenstein’s familiar hand writing.

‘Turn this handle toward the faucet for hot water and turn it away to stop the water,’ Next to the one with a red band at the base.

‘Turn this handle toward the faucet for cold water and turn it away to stop the water,’ next to the one with the blue band at the base.

She saw a small table next to the bath that held bottles and towels of various sizes. She opened the one that said soap and smelled the Jasmine scent coming from it. Rai looked to the one that read ‘shampoo’ and took a whiff of it. She could smell honeysuckle and Jasmine; it was also the same scent from the bottle labeled ‘conditioner’. Then there were these smaller bottles next to them called bath oils with scents such as:  Juniper, Oak, Berries, Honey, Vanilla, and many other scents. **I wonder if these are Frankenstein’s. He is very peculiar about his hair.** Said man interrupted his master’s pondering.

“Would you like me to draw you up a bath?” She did not say anything but nodded. He smiled brightly and went to the handles and began to turn them. Rai stared at amazement as water came rushing out of the pipe and began to fill the tub. Frankenstein left the room. One thing she noticed was how clean these rooms were. Well, Frankenstein was always fastidious about cleaning. He was either cleaning, making tea, or doing something Frankensteiny. She watched as the tub was rapidly filling up with hot water. Rai could feel the steam on her face while she was sitting by the edge. The man returned carrying a white night gown and undergarments. He placed them on the table next to the bath.

“Master, this is shampoo. It used in the hair. You lather it up until your hair is covered in white foam and then you rinse it off. It is the same with the conditioner. The bottle over here is soap. You just squeeze a bit onto a wet wash cloth and clean your skin with it.” He pointed at every bottle as he spoke. “Would you like any assistance?”

“No thank you.” She replied. Rai watched as he turned the water off. Normally she would just magic her clothes away but she decided against it today. Not caring that Frankenstein was there she began to strip. She heard him sputter.

“I will… take… take my leave master; Once you are d…done just pull the silver plug up. Call for me if you need he…help.”

 Had she turned around she would have seen Fankenstein’s face a brilliant scarlet as he held a hand up to his nose to slow the bleeding. She also would have seen the tent in his pants. Instead, all she heard was the silent click of door as her last piece of clothing hit the floor. She dunked a toe in the water and revealed at the heat. With her agile grace she was in the bath in a blink of an eye. She let out a moan as the hot water soaked in her muscles. Rai had no idea she was this tense. She laid back and let the water cover her completely. After a minute she resurfaced with water dripping from her hair. Her hand went of the bottle Frankenstein called ‘shampoo’ first.

She poured some onto her hand. Somewhat doubtful that this was supposed to turn into foam, she began to rub it into her hair. After a few seconds she was amazed as it foamed and grew. **It’s like ramen.** She held her foam covered hand close to her face and wondered if it tasted as good as it smells. However, the moment her tongue touched the foam she tried to spit it out. **Not like ramen. Not like ramen.** Now she wondered how she was going to rinse her hair. AS she looked around she spotted a pitcher on the corner of the bath. She grabbed it and dunked it in the water to fill it up. Once it was full she poured it over her head. Rai flinched as some of the foam got into her eyes. The shampoo was gone but her eyes sting and she still had that weird taste in her mouth.

She wearily looked at the bottle of conditioner as if it was going to bite her. Tentatively she repeated the process with the shampoo but noticed that the conditioner did not foam. However, despite the smell, she did not taste it and she managed not to get any in her eyes when she rinsed it out. At least she knew what to do with soap; though she was used to it in bar form. She poured some into a damp wash cloth and was rubbing it all over her pale skin. This was her favorite part, the feeling of a warm wet cloth sliding all over her skin. She took her time as she made sure that there was not even a single speck on her body. Soon the once hot water began to turn cold. Rai sighed and stood up. **What did Frankenstein say to do to empty the tub? Oh… It was to pull up the plug.** She looked in the soapy water until she found the silver disk. With as little strength possible she pulled up on it.

A large gurgle emitted from the water as the plug pulled up. Soon there was a vortex swirling above the plug. It was a hypnotizing effect. She turned and grabbed the towels; with one she wrapped around her body and the other one around her hair. Rai stepped out of the tub and sat down on the edge. She began to dry her hair as she let the towel around her body soak up the water. Once she deemed herself sufficiently dried she grabbed the clothes Frankenstein left her. She dropped the towel onto the ground and slipped on the underwear and the sleeveless night gown. The night gown fell past her knees. Although she had been sleeping for 820 years she doesn’t mind sleeping for a night in the big soft bed.

 

-Mean while with Frankenstein-

 

**Why does my ‘Master needs my help’ senses tingling?**

 

-The next day-

 

The morning was an interesting experience. Frankenstein had waked her up early in the morning. He told her that during the week the school started earlier. She got up and went into the closet and spent fifteen minutes choosing what to wear. While many saw that they were all the same; she saw all the hard work that went into making them. Therefore, she had to judge each outfit accordingly so that they were all recognized for their craftsmanship. Rai decided to wear the uniform that was five down from the left.

Frankenstein left saying that he will have breakfast ready for when she was done changing. She took off her white nightgown and neatly folded it and placed it in the bin that was labeled ‘Dirty Clothes go in here’, once again in Frankenstein’s neat handwriting. She proceeded to get dressed in the school uniform and chose basic black flats. Once Rai decided that everything was in place and neat she went to the living room. Frankenstein had two plates out on the table.

 She took her place at the head of the table, tucked a napkin in her shirt, and looked at the food. It was not ramen but it did smell good. It had eggs and what looked like smashed up berries on bread. Next to the plate was a steaming cup of tea in a nice looking teacup; much nicer than the one last night. Frankenstein took his place at the opposite side and tucked the napkin in his shirt. She took the utensils and cut into the food and ate. It was delicious, though not as wonderful as ramen, and the fruit toast was divine. The tea was a nice earthy blend. She noticed that he was drinking something different. It smelled burnt and bitter. Luckily he was drinking it and not her.

Once everything was done, Frankenstein escorted her to the school. He handed her a bag and explained that it had books, paper, pencils, and more informational booklets that he wrote for her. He bid her farewell and reminded her that if she had any difficulties she could come to him. Rai walked to the classroom she was first in yesterday and took her seat. Shinwoo and Ik-Han both greeted her loudly and smashed their desks against hers. Shinwoo stretched out and yawned while Ik-han was typing at his computer.

“Why isn’t the teacher here yet? The bell has already rung.” Shinwoo whined. Then a voice filled the air from some unknowing person. **Where is that voice coming from? I must ask Frankenstein if the humans have mastered invisibility.**

“Attention all Ye Ran Students, somewhere nearby a disturbing accident occurred. Until further notice, please return to your homes immediately after classes. It’s more important even now that you should avoid shady areas, and to travel in groups even if you are near your home. Details will be provided by your homeroom teachers. That is all.”

“What kind of situation could it be?” Shinwoo asked just before Mr. Park walked in. The teacher walked to his desk and faced the class.

“Now everyone give me your attention. Just as you heard, there was an accident nearby. Since it’s dangerous for the students and took nearby, we’ve received a request to help students return home early from the police.” Shinwoo raised his hand.

“Teacher, what happened?” Mr. Park took a deep breath.

“They say it was murder. They don’t know anything about the murderer yet.” The students began to murmur to each other; each one of them nervous and slightly scared that a murder had happened close by. “They only told us that it was not an ordinary murder. Though you guys are curious, please do not try to find the area. Please, just go straight to your homes after class. Also, Han Shinwoo, Woo Ik-han, Suh Yuna, and Cadi…” The teacher just paused and looked confused. He looked down to his book. “Cadis Etrama Di Raizel you are to go to Principal Lee’s office.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t ask. Did you guys wreak havoc somewhere? I wouldn’t be surprised if you did Shinwoo, just don’t drag other people into your chaos.”

“What? No!” Shinwoo shouted.

“If not, never mind. Just go.”

They all stood up and left the classroom and headed to Principle Lee’s office. **Something happened with that person.** Shinwoo knocked on the door.

 

-Frankenstein’s P.O.V.-

 

“You… called for us?”

“Come in.” The four entered and closed the door behind them. The three children bowed slightly bidding him good morning while his master just stood there.

“Everyone, take a seat.” The three kids all just sort of flopped down onto the seats while she sat down gracefully and took up the same position as before. “As you guys heard, there has been an unfortunate accident.”

“They said it was a murder…”

“Yes, and the person you had encountered yesterday may be one of the suspects. Because of that, you all must be especially careful. This is the reason I called you here.”

“Yes, we understand.”

“Is anyone hurt? Did you find any injuries after you all reached home? Although I asked yesterday, I am still worried.”

“I’m not hurt anywhere.” Ik-Han replied.

“I’m fine.” Yune said.

“Me too…” Shinwoo said.

“That’s a huge relief.” **There are no injuries in particular, as I confirmed yesterday. Well, there is no way they would be walking around like this if they did get an injury related to that…** He was broken out of his thoughts by Ik-Han.

“Excuse me, Principal Lee. There is something that is bugging me. It is something I have to tell you.”

“Ik-Han. Whatever it is you can go ahead and tell me.”

“It’s regarding the murder.” Everyone, well minus Rai, looked tense. “By any chance… was the murder weapon a trashcan? If it is, then Shinwoo is the killer. He threw it pretty hard and that guy.I saw it with my own eyes, so did Yuna and Rai” Once again, everyone besides his lovely master and Ik-han, just gave Ik-Han and deadpan look. “It looked very painful.”

“Principal Lee, where is the trashcan?”

“Shinwoo?”

“It is underneath the table, Shinwoo.”

“Princ… Principal Lee?”

Shinwoo grabbed the trash can from under the table. Ik-Han jumped up and ran away from Shinwoo as he had begun to threaten him with the trashcan. Everyone began to chuckle, while his master just smiled faintly. Shinwoo got annoyed by the trashcan and just sat it down then proceeded to put Ik-Han into a headlock. Once everything settled down Frankenstein sent them back to class.

- ** _Frankenstein-_**

**_-Master?-_ **

**_-I want you to look into this-_ **

**_-Yes, master-_ **

 

-Raizel’s P.O.V.-

 

-after school-

 

“My neck still hurts Shinwoo. Did you have to do it so hard?”

“You’re lucky I just gave you a headlock. You just said I was a murderer. Does that make you the school detective?”

“You still could have gone easier on me…”

“Thanks everyone for taking me home.” Yuna said.

“Don’t thank us Yuna. We live in the same neighborhood, besides that is what friends are for.” Ik-Han said, smiling at Yuna.

“Anyways, Principal Lee lives nearby so it is also close by for Rai. Isn’t it Rai?” She nodded at him.

“But do you really think that guy is the murderer?”

“No way, Ik-Han. He would have been knocked out when I hit him with the trashcan; but seeing how they ended school before lunch, it must have been really unsettling with the accident.”

“It’s a murder. Our school is very different from other schools. Principal Lee isn’t that normal, no offense Rai. Classes are classes, but it is probably that he was the one who decided school should end early today. A murder… is a big incident. It is nothing like a break in or mugging.” Ik-Han explained.

“But if that man was the murderer…”Yuna said softly. Everyone went silent. It is not a far stretch that if the man was the murderer he could have killed Yuna. “That means the victim was… supposed to…”

“Psh Yuna. That is not it. Even if you say that, you saw what Shinwoo did to the guy. He could barely stand after what Shinwoo did to him.”

“That’s right Yuna. As long as I am here, no one is going to hurt you.” Shinwoo boasted.

“That’s right Yuna, until the guy is caught I’ll be at your side, we all will. You know it is a good idea. Have you ever met a guy that Shinwoo couldn’t beat? Ever since we were kids, Shinwoo was there to protect us.”

“Yeah, your right, but if he was the murderer… then he is already much different than those Shinwoo has beaten.”

“Besides, he would go after Shinwoo not you. If were to hold a grudge it would be against the guy who threw a trashcan at him.”

“That’s right, I’m in more danger!” Shinwoo laughed until it dawned on him what Ik-Han just said. “Wait! Are you being serious Ik-Han?”

“Even if you threw it at me I would hold a grudge. I mean you through a trash can at the guy. At least it is better that he is after you instead of Yuna. You are a much better fighter.”

“That’s right! We can’t have him go after Yuna!”

The two boys started laughing. Yuna smiled with relief and soon joined the cheery mood. Rai never felt such companionship before. It was nice. The way the two boys would do anything to protect their friend even if one of them was not athletically inclined. Of course, she would protect all three of them. They are her… friends. **Yes, they are my friends.**

“Thank you both. You guys never change so I am relieved.”

“Okay!!!! Then let’s all go to the PC Bang!!!”

“Shinwoo…”

“It’s still early so it should be okay for an hour. Yeah one hour… I’ll teach Rai and Yuna. I will make you two masters.”

“Shinwoo, you should start playing better yourself. I am the master at this not you. At least don’t get mad if they laugh at you.” Ik-han said bursting Shinwoo’s bubble. The two boys began to argue over computer games. As they walked, Rai felt a presence, two. **This feeling… from before.** She looked up at the rooftops. Rai felt the two from yesterday. She did nothing for now but kept an eye out on the two. They will not hurt her friends.

 

-PC Bang-

 

She was led back into the dark room from yesterday. There were less people than before. Ik-Han and Shinwoo sat both her and Yuna infront of the glowing boxes, **computers. Not boxes.**  The three children began to mess with their computers while hers did nothing. She was puzzled. They had glowed so brightly for the two boys yesterday but refuse to glow for her. She glanced sideways and saw that Yuna got the computer to glow for her. Was she doing something wrong or did these computers know she is different?

“Why isn’t Rai turning on her computer?” Yuna asked the two.

“Well Rai just watched us play yesterday.”

“Really? But it would be so nice if we all could play together.”

“We can’t just let her watch us this time.”

“Don’t worry Rai. I’ll teach you what to do so you don’t have to just watch. We call all play together.” Ik-Han reached over and turned the computer on. **It began to glow for Ik-Han but not for me…**

“You saw how we positioned ourselves yesterday? Alright sit facing forward. Put your right hand on the mouse, that thing right there to your right. Then place your pinky on the A button, your next finger on the W, and your middle finger on the D. Yeah just like that.” Shinwoo began snickering and made a sly comment to Yuna.

“Looks like we can expect her to be challenge with the way she’s sitting.” Ik-Han and Rai ignored him. She was too intrigued with the computer to care about his remarks.

“Okay when you press the W it lets you move forward. The A makes you move left while the D makes you move right. The S is what makes you move backwards. The spacebar, the long bar at the bottom of the keyboard, makes you jump. When you turn you mouse with your right hand you move the camera. To attack you click the left button of the mouse. Make sure when you attack the enemy is inside the target in the middle.” Shinwoo pushed Ik-Han aside deciding that it was taking too long to teach her the basics.

“Now, now Ik-Han. Let’s just start. I’ll teach her how to play in game on a one on one battle.”

“What do you mean you’ll teach him? Rai is completely new to this. I think this is her first time playing a computer game so I need to teach her some more. You just want to kill her.” **Kill me?**

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter how long you teach her using just your words. You can only become skilled through experience. With this game you could only learn fast by dying, dying a lot.” Shinwoo walked off before Ik-Han could reply to him. Ik-Han just sighed and abandoned Rai while going to his computer. She almost asked for him to come back; somehow she has a bad feeling about this.

“Shinwoo please teach Rai well.” Yuna said.

“Don’t worry Yuna. I’ll teach her alright. I’ll teach her properly without a doubt.” He cackled.

The computer changed colors and formed a picture of a desert like scene. Rai hit the spacebar repeatedly, entertained by the scene moving. That was until her screen turned red and she saw the man, who she was apparently, dead and bleeding out. The words ‘Your Dead’ kept flashing in front of her. Rai felt a familiar feeling of dread, the same feeling she got with… math… She ignored Shinwoo cheering and Ik-Han reprimanding him. For the next twenty minutes she kept dying over and over; Each death filling her with absolute despair. **Is this what death feels like?** The horrid carnage and soul shattering pain was stopped by Ik-Han, her blessed savior.

“Shinwoo, do you have to do that to her? She is new at this.”

“Sorry, I got too excited.” **Lies**

“I think we should let her and Yuna practice together. Yeah… better do that…”

“It’s my first time too Rai. Let’s play together.” Surely Yuna will be kind to her.

“Wait. Let me teach Yuna the basics too.” Ik-Han said. After a short while Rai’s computer turned back into that desert glow. She stared at the keyboard and began to tap the W when loud shots rang out in the glow. The screen turned red and ‘Your Dead’ kept flashing. Over and Over Yuna kept killing her. Why does this glowing computer hate her? Did she upset it’s ancestor in some way? Rai felt close to tears.

“Rai you couldn’t even kill Yuna once! You just got your ass kicked!” Rai blushed. “What’s wrong with you Rai? You didn’t even kill her or hurt her. Isn’t this too horrible even for your first time?”

“Shinwoo stop it.” Rai could feel her aura darken as she brooded.

“Yeah… what is wrong with her being bad at it?”

“Wow, you were great Yuna, Even if it was your first time.” Shinwoo said.

“Thanks.” Yuna blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. Then the three began to whisper to each other. Rai could still hear them and began to get even more depressed.

“But isn’t Rai way too horrible at this? Even for her first time…”

“It’s not easy to completely lose like this…”

“But I feel bad for her…”

“It’s okay; it was your first time too; As long as you have fun when you win. Did you have fun when you won?”

“Yeah…”

“The results are just shocking.” She felt as if a black pit was trying to swallow her whole as the ‘tried’ to keep quiet. They finally decided that they had enough fun torturing her and decided to head home. **At least Frankenstein will have tea for me.** Her body posture did not portray any of her inner turmoil as they walked outside. The sun felt warm and nice compared that pit of evil. As they continued walking she felt the two from earlier; only this time, they were much closer. Rai readied herself incase if she had to protect the kids from the two. However, she did not alert the children of the possible danger they were in.

“That was so much fun! I don’t feel stressed out anymore! All that humiliation from losing to Ik-Han is just, puffed, gone away.” Shinwoo cackled as he gloated, unknowingly hurting Rai’s pride.

“Rai, don’t mind him. Everyone is like that at first. Don’t worry I’ll make him regret being mean to you,” Comforted Ik-Han.

“Yuna, you were so amazing even for your first time. You just learned the whole thing today, right? But you crushed Rai without getting hit once. Games sure are more fun when you win, am I right? You had fun? Let’s play other games together from now on.”

“Yeah, sure.” Somehow Rai wanted to push Shinwoo off a bridge. Perhaps Frankenstein is starting to rub off on her…

“Shinwoo, you idiot.” Ik-Han sighed. Rai all of a sudden felt the two in front of them. She looked up at saw the faces of the two. One reminded her of the gate keeper, only his whole face was scared. The other one had warm grey hair that barely touched his shoulders. He had a scar that ran down his lips. They both wore long dark jackets. The bigger one wore a hat while the smaller wore dark grey pants, vest, and a white shirt. She was ready to act if necessary. **I will need to talk to Frankenstein about this.** Then the children noticed the two in front of them.

“There’s something strange about those misters.”

“Yeah, there is something about them.” The two men grinned at the four. The kids hesitated for a minute and began to walk past them. Rai let out a sliver of her aura to get a feel from the two. **It seems the bigger one can sense it.** It looked like they were going to leave them alone for now; though she all of a sudden doubted it when Shinwoo opened his mouth.

“Yeah, I thought I recognized that face.” The two men stilled and felt nervous to her. “Doesn’t that stocky big guy look just like our homeroom teacher? To think that we’d find someone who looks like our teacher here… Look at his height and width. Do you think that look is common? Especially in our city.”

Ik-han just sighed at his friends antics. The three began to relax and go back to their usual antics. Rai acted as stoic as usual but she listened to the two behind her.

“Why isn’t that guy appearing yet?”

“I sent an order after we found them for sure. I told you he was useless.”  Then the kids began to talk about getting lunch when she felt a sort of dumb realization coming from the two.

“Oh yeah, the sun hasn’t set yet.”

“Nice weather.”

 

-Time skip to the evening-

 

-Frankenstein’s P.O.V.-

 

“I did as you asked and I believe that the murderer in this case was the man that master met. After investigating through informants, I found out that the corpses had almost little to none of their blood left. The incident happened near where you met him and if there was no one else nearby, it is certainly that man. I watched the corpses just in case. Luckily, none of them transformed.” He explained to his master while she drank tea and looked through another one of his booklets.

“Frankenstein, I experienced death today.” **What?!? What could have happened? My master is not injured. Who did this? Who made her feel death?**  Frankenstein could feel himself starting to panic.

“Ma… master what do you mean?”

“They guided me to a dark place.”

“Where…”

“It was a place called a ‘PC Bang’” **Is she talking about a game?**

“I learned for the first time the feeling of helplessness.” **It… It was really a game…** “Helplessness controlled my body. They killed me ruthlessly.” **How am I supposed to comfort her about this?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that M21 has made his appearance there will be some of his pov just as it will for Tao, takeo, and Muzaka when they show. However it will mainly be Rai's and Frankenstein's.


	4. The kids come first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I am really psyched to see that I have had over 400 hits :3. You guys are awesome! So I meant to have this up last Thursday but I started to get a fever. Not fun. 
> 
> **Thoughts**  
>  _past_  
>  **_Bond between Frankenstein and Raizel_ **  
>  Underline is for the Dark Spear
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. If I did Rai and Frankenstein would be lovers while Muzaka would be trying to get some with Rai.

Chapter 4

-Raizel’s P.O.V.-

 

 **I wonder if this school has something unusual things happening every day.** She turned her head to look at Shinwoo. **Never mind.** What had her pondering whether or not the school is a magnet for trouble; when Shinwoo dropped his bag in front of them in class. It was the very same bag that he shucked at the mutant and the one got left behind when Ik-Han dropped it. The four of them stared at the bag. It did not sit well with her. Those three now knew where he lived.

 “So you’re saying that this was in front of your house this morning?” Ik-Han pushed his glasses up as he addressed Shinwoo.

“Yeah. I was finally out of my house on time and it was sitting right in front of the door. Man I thought that I had lost it for good. So I grabbed it and walked here.” Shinwoo chuckled. She almost sighed at how clueless Shinwoo appeared to be.

“Are you sure that it is your bag? It looks like yours but there could be hundreds with the same design.”

“What do you mean? See these scratches? It got these when I had to beat up some punks who thought they could steal from me. It also has all of my belongings in it. So it is mine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am sure Ik-Han. Though there is something missing…” His face slowly blushed.

“What’s missing?”

“eh… never mind it’s not important…” She could tell that Ik-Han was starting to question how and why the bag was returned. All he needed was a nudge in the right direction; so she gave him a mental push.

“This doesn’t make sense. You lost your bag when Yuna was attacked. I came late and while I was helping Yuna up I had put your bag down. When we ran I forgot to grab it.  But then, a few days later it appears on your door step. It could only mean that someone left it there. How did they figure out it was yours and where you live?”

“I think we should tell Principal Lee.”

“Good idea Yuna.”

Shinwoo grabbed his bag but held it away from himself as if it were to explode. Then the four of them left the classroom and headed to Principle Lee’s office. **It looks like I will have to interfere. I will let Frankenstein gather information first.** She refuses to let anything happen to the children. When they were in front of the door, Yuna knocked.

“Come in.”

 

-Frankenstein’s P.O.V-

He looked up from his desk and saw that the usual suspects and his master walked inside. The children bowed to him while she had went to sit down. It was strange to see them this early. He did not call for them or heard anything that would require their attention. He motioned them all to sit down while he prepared some tea. **I have a feeling that I am going to need something stronger after this.**

“Good morning. I hope you four, **three** , have not got into any trouble.” He handed out the mugs of tea. The first one went to his master of course. Once they all had a mug of tea, he sat down in the chair at the small coffee table. Frankenstein’s eyes examined the faces of the three. From each one he could see that they were nervous and perhaps scared.

“Well, Principal Lee, Shinwoo found his bag in front of his door this morning.”

“That is a good thing.”

“Except, that it was lost when we were rescuing Yuna.”

“Tell me everything.”

Frankenstein was deep in thought as he listened to the children tell him about what had happened. **This isn’t even a warning. It is the signal of the start of a hunt to corner their prey. To give the target fear and to enjoy it. Since he failed the first time and was even seen… does this mean that they have no intention of letting them go? I feared that this was going to happen. I really do need something stronger to drink…**

“Shinwoo, your father is overseas at the moment so you are currently living alone, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I think you should not return home for a while, at least until this matter is resolved.”

“Sure. I could stay it Ik-Han’s. I can, can’t I?”

“Sure Shinwoo but, Principal Lee shouldn’t we inform the police?” He immediately shot that idea down.

“Even if we were to alert the police, they will not immediately take the measures that we’d like. Of course, you’d probably make a testimony as a witness about the murder’s suspect. But, that is far as you will probably get. The police would not move with only a report of a missing bag returning to your house.” **This is something the police can’t handle.** “But I’ll inform the police through a few people I know, so don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

**I only said that to provide some comfort. I cannot sit still while the children have become targets.**

“Don’t worry, just head back to class and stay safe.” He watched as the children set their mugs down and left. His master was the last to leave. She was about to shut the door when she locked eyes with him.

**_-Frankenstein.-_ **

**_-Yes master?-_ **

**_-I want you to find the three that are behind this-_ **

**_-Of course, master.-_ **

She shut the door and left him with his thoughts. He had some hunting of his own to do it seems and left the school for a short period of time. As the day passed he could not find the three responsible for all of this. This was something he could not fail, not when his master ordered him. The only comforting thing about this day was that he gave master some money so she could have… ramen… for lunch.

_“Master this is money. It is the currency used to buy things here. The amount I gave you is how much the Ramen at the school costs.” His hands gentle brushed against hers’ as he gave her the money._

_“Thank you, Frankenstein.”_

 

The next day

-M21’s P.O.V.-

He was disappointed. The brat from earlier did not return home so there goes their entertainment, but sometimes the wait will increase the pleasure of the kill; Though that piece of trash is becoming more of a nuisance. At least, he and M24 were away from the Union for now.

“In the end, the brat did not return home. He has gone and hid himself.” M 24 grumbled.

“Kuku. Good. That’s a wise decision.  He is probably quaking in fear somewhere this moment. It’ll still be fun driving mice into a hole.” He grinned manically at his partner as they stood on the roof of a high-rise.

“But since that guy killed some other human last night… we had to hide the corpse. It will probably be found soon. It’ll become noisier around here.”

“It doesn’t matter, since it’s about time to find some food. Besides, the brat will be drowning in fear when he finds out.”

“Though it’s a pain, let’s find them first. For fun.”

“For fun.” The two grinned at each other and went to go hunting.

-Raizel’s P.O.V.-

 

She flipped through the pages of the game guide that Frankenstein wrote for her. The events of yesterday weighed on her mind. Her children were being hunted and she did not like that. She took a sip of the teacup Frankenstein had provided for her. Rai recalled when her faithful servant had told her’: that while she was at home she should always drink from the good chinaware. Speaking of said man, he appeared next to her.

“Master, last night the guard of the apartment complex that Shinwoo lives in has gone missing. The body hasn’t been found yet, but judging by the bloodstains I found, he was probably killed. The man was going to attack Shinwoo, but was seen by the guard and so he disposed of him. It’s certain that the children are being targeted and the other side has no intention of stopping.”

She frowned as she listened to Frankenstein. They are too young and they do not deserve this. She had a bad feeling settle in her gut. Something was going to happen tonight, something bad.

“After you hid yourself, I survived by hiding myself just in case while searching for master. Before I found you, I hid my movements as much as possible in order to not get discovered. Though you have returned, no one can know of Master’s and my existences yet. It’s because we need to take extreme caution since we do not anything about your awakening yet.”

“Since those children are being targeted I can’t stay still.” 

“Yes.” She saw Frankenstein smile at her and felt her heart beat a bit louder. Perhaps it was a side effect? Rai set down the booklet and smiled to herself at the encouragements Frankenstein had wrote in and on the booklet. She picked up her tea cup at noticed it was empty and frowned. In a mere blink of an eye, Frankenstein had refilled it for her. The earthy aroma filled her senses and she took a sip of it.

“Would master be interested in desert?” Frankenstein asked. She nodded, curious as to what he would bring her. Her eyes followed him as the man went into the kitchen to get her desert. Rai watched intensively as Frankenstein fiddled around in the kitchen, opening doors and making strange noises. After a few minutes and a loud ping he came back and handed her a bowl. Inside of it was a strange brown loaf, snow, and a syrup.

“This is called an Ice-cream Sunday. It has a warm brownie, vanilla ice-cream, and chocolate syrup.”

She took the bowl from his hand and the spoon. Rai tentatively scooped up some of the Sunday and took a bite. She felt her eyes widen as the sinful taste of the Sunday attacked her sense. It tasted like a sweet gooey heaven. She had to stop herself from moaning in several occasions while she ate. Only once did a small and barely audible one managed to escape past her lips. However, she did not see the reaction that small noise brought out of Frankenstein. At one point she thought she could smell blood.

As she finished the ice-cream, Frankenstein’s cell phone rang. Her cheerful mood evaporated as she felt Frankenstein’s alarm. The conversation was frantic and she could see the tension rising in him. **Something has happened to the children.** She did not even ask Frankenstein what had happened, she was standing and ready to save them.

“Master, the men from before have Yuna and the other two are heading to her. It’s a trap for them and Yuna was the bait. Ik-Han told me where they were heading.”

“Lead me there.” She ordered. Frankenstein nodded and opened one of the balcony doors for her. Once they were both outside they took to the roof tops. There was a foreign feeling inside of her and it was burning. For the first time in over a thousand years she was angry. Someone dared to harm one of hers. She ignored what would have been a beautiful night time view of the city. It took too long for them to reach their destination.

-Meanwhile with M21 and M24-

-M21’s point of view-

M21 was getting annoyed with the girl’s sniveling. He tried to ignore the small pain of guilt in his chest. The kids were at the wrong place and the wrong time and got caught by the useless trash. They had to die because if they didn’t, he and his friend would surely be killed by the Union. If the Union didn’t kill them then those kids were going to suffer a lot more. His ears picked up the sound of two people running towards them. He pushed down the guilt and decided to enjoy what was about to happen. They stood their grinning as two kids came running in. **Looks like we will have to hunt down the other girl.**

“Yuna!” The two boys came to a skidding halt; one of them holding a bat. As if that would do any good against them.

“Shinwoo…”

“It seems that you came without a second thought as soon as our conversation ended. I like that. I don’t see the other one but that doesn’t matter we will hunt her down afterwards. Shall we begin?”

“Like hell we will let you get anywhere near her!” Ik-Han yelled as he tried to look menacing while holding his bat. M21 had to give the kid credit for having some guts.

“We’ll see.”

“What’s the reason for doing this?” Shinwoo asked. M21 decided to toy with the kids.

“Reason huh? I’m sure you know it already but it’d be better to confirm it yourself and then talk. There’s no need for additional introduction, right?”

The piece of trash walked out from behind him trying to look intimidating. To M21, the thing was just being an annoying piece of shit. He watched the kids horrified faces as they gasped in fear. The one with the bat was quaking in fear as well as the girl. What was somewhat surprising was how the other kid che’d at the trash and calmed down. As M21 recalled, that kid gave the guy quite a beating. **Time to make things interesting.**

“I provided this opportunity to make a ‘good’ proposal for you kids.”

“Proposal?”

“I said it on the phone, we’re giving you kids a chance. Save yourself with your own power. You have to protect yourselves from this guy. We won’t interfere so don’t worry about that. Simple, right?”

“Do you mean to say that if we protect ourselves from that person you won’t bother with us anymore? How do we trust your words?” **You can’t.**

“We wouldn’t have arranged something as bothersome as this. We could just kill the likes of you. It’s only up to here, that I’m bothering to tell something like this and that…” M21 paused for good measure. “If you don’t like the proposal… you can just die.” He enjoyed the spike of fear from the kids even though one of them was trying to stay calm.

“You’re saying that I just have to defeat that guy, aren’t you?”

“It seems you’ve finally understood.”

“Shinwoo…”

“There’s no other way.”

With that being said the kid got into a fighting stance. The piece of trash just growled when all of a sudden Shinwoo unleashed a barrage of punches. The thing grunted in pain under the flurry of blows and blood squirted out of his mouth. Then the kid jumped and kicked him in the face, knocking him down a few feet away. The children cheered at this and the Shinwoo boasted about his fighting prowess. **Not bad for a kid.** M21 and M24 grinned as the man stood up.

 The kid shook his hands and went after the man once again. Wham! He punched the trash in the gut but the guy grabbed his wrist. Shinwoo raised his elbow and slammed it under the guy’s head. The guy returned the favor and sliced the kid’s cheek with a jab. They were enjoying the show when they felt a dark energy being let loose near the entrance. M21 shared a look with M24 and they went to go face whoever was there.

-Raizel’s Point of view-

**_-Frankenstein, I order you to stop them.-_ **

**_-With pleasure.-_ **

She felt the dark and hungry power from Frankenstein. He was calling to the hunters herding them to him. In no time two men appeared. They were the same men from before.

“Choose to die here or disappear silently?” Frankenstein asked darkly. She watched as the two men grinded their teeth and tries to withstand Frankenstein’s rage.

“Who are you?” The grey haired one asked. She could feel a cold rage inside of her.

“You, are unworthy of asking questions.” She spoke with her crimson eyes flashing with her power.

-M24 vs Rai-

She watched calmly as the scarred brute charged at her with his fist raised. She had no need to worry about Frankenstein, though he may decide to play around like a cat with a mouse. As the scarred man through his punch at her she caught it in her dainty hand. While the large man was strong, he was nothing compared to her.

“How’s that possible?” She stared as the man tried to pull his arm away from her. Their eyes locked and in that moment the large man lost any chance of escape.

“Kneel.” She ordered him with barely a sliver of her power. With a loud thud the man was on his knees. The look in his eyes showed that he knew he had lost and was resigned to his fate. She almost sighed as she heard Frankenstein toy around with his opponent. However, before she could decide that fate of the scarred man she felt the terror of the children. She could feel Shinwoo in pain and the others scared. If they did not get to him in time he would die. These two were insignificant.

“Stop. We’re leaving.” She turned around and headed after the children. As she went towards the children she almost sighed, when she felt Frankenstein release even more of his dark power. Amongst that dark power she felt the awakening of a monstrous amalgamation. She mentally tugged Frankenstein to follow her, but the man always had to have the last word.

 

-Frankenstein vs. M21-

-M21’s P.O.V.-

M21 growled as he let his nails shift into claws. With a snarl he charged at Frankenstein. He was so sure that the human would get hit that he was shocked when he missed. He took the left over energy from the punch to swirl around and face him.

“Kukuku. That’s the end of the other guy. He received a direct hit from a guy who at least has raw power. This’ll be easier than I thought.” **This guy will be tough but if M24 and I attack him together it should be enough.** “What are you doing? Don’t take your time and get this guy too.” He was shocked to see the girl still standing and without a scratch. He took his eyes off his opponent and just stared.

“Where are you looking?” Frankenstein had appeared behind him and lashed out with his dark power. M21 screamed as he felt his arms being lacerated.

“Ignoring me as your opponent. How humiliating.” In just one hit from that man had pushed him to the edge of his power. His arms fell uselessly to his sides as the dark energy had mangaled them. There was no way he could win against this man and M24 did not stand a chance against the girl. **Where did such incredible guys pop out from?** **That girl was with the children for sure. Dammit.** He mentally cursed as the blonde began to summon his dark power once more. However he was spared when the girl beckoned her companion to stop.

-Frankenstein’s P.O.V.-

“Stop. We’re leaving.”

 “Master?” Frankenstein followed her feeling extremely confused. **Master’s commands are absolute. There must be a reason.** Without looking back he threatened the two.

“If you don’t want to die here, you know what to do.”

“Cheh. I already know that we have no other choice. I can’t believe it. Retreating after hearing our words…”

“If you’d still like to confirm, you can try again. If you even have the courage to try again…” He grinned as he looked at them over his shoulder. For shit and giggles he let loose a small fraction of his powers. He felt the stirrings of something dark that resonated through his soul. Frankenstein…He ignored the feeling and followed his master into the dark hallway. Then, once they were a good distance away, his master let out a gasp and clutched her head, nearly collapsing. Frankenstein ran up and caught her arm so she would not fall.

“MASTER?!? Are you okay? Just as I thought… is it a side effect from being in slumber for so long? Since you used such excessive power before your body was fully recovered… I know you care for the children master but we need to tend to you first!”

“bu…”

“Yes?”

“The button…” She gasped out while looking almost like a kicked puppy.

“Button?” Frankenstein looked and realized, to his horror, that the button on her jacket had come loose. **The button came loose… For master, who loathes having her clothes messed up, to have her button come loose… How greatly shocked she must be.** Frankenstein sniffed as she began to re-button her jacket. She was always so fastidious about her clothes. **Stay strong master.** Then once again they continued down the hallway. When they came out into a large room he understood why his master ordered him to stop.

There in the room were the kids. While Yuna and Ik-Han looked scared and uninjured, the same could not be said for Shinwoo. He had a cut on his cheek and he could see that breathing was painful. Frankenstein subtly looked around but could not see the one who did this. That will have to be for another time.

“Principal Lee! Rai!” The children called out in relief and excitement.

“Are you three alright?”

“Well Yuna and I are but Shinwoo got hurt. Principle Lee… it was the same guy who hurt Yuna from before.”

“I see. Come, let us head to my home and take a look at that cut Shinwoo.” He said smiling slightly as he played the kind caring principal. The five of them walked to his home, telling him everything that happened; including the men who threaten his sweet master. Once they had reached his home he cleaned up Shinwoo’s cut. After that he made tea for them all.

“It looks to be a shallow cut. You’re lucky Shinwoo, if they were any deeper you would have had to get stitches.”

“Ewww… Thanks for patching me up Principle Lee and for coming for us. How did you know where we were?”

“Ik-Han called me and told me what was happening. We came as quickly as we could once we heard.”

“Why didn’t you call the police?”

“When Ik-Han mentioned the threat they gave you if you were to get them involved, I decided to handle it myself.”

“Rai, thank you for coming for me even though you shouldn’t have.” Yuna said.

“Nonsense, you are my friends.” She softly replied while sipping on the tea he had made.

“Let me call an attendant to take you three home.”

“Thanks!” With that being said Frankenstein went to his phone and called for a car. He watched them as they all entered to make sure they were alright. Once he was assured that they were fine he walked back inside. He saw his master staring out the window looking as beautiful as ever.

“I had an attendant take the children home. They said they were all worried and decided to stay over at Yuna’s house. I also had taken measures to have the policemen around the house, since it’s certain that Yuna was kidnapped before. Those men didn’t lay a hand on the children. Only Shinwoo had small injuries on his body, but they are nothing to worry about. I don’t think they had plans to eliminate the children. If they personally moved, the children wouldn’t have been able to escape. Master… it was only a bit, but their aura was strange. It was very small, but somewhere…” He saw how her shoulder’s relaxed a bit when he mentioned the precautions he had taken.

“Probably, since they are beings that don’t belong anywhere.” She spoke softly as if she had been lost in a memory. He figured it was because she all too well knows that feeling.

“What do you mean?”

“I was only able to feel up to that much from them.” She did not turn around but all of a sudden he could feel disappointment around her.

“The children are not more important?” He could feel the sweat bead up on his forehead. Did he really say that out loud?

“Master… I didn’t really mean it… I was just panicking. I was worried about you…”

“Frankenstein…” She sighed. Oh, how he hated disappointing her.

“I’m sorry master. I will not imply that again.”

“Frankenstein… I would like another Sunday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to sneak the Dark Spear in! Oh I can not wait to start adding it to the story. It is going to be a complete pervert. A different take on why the Dark Spear wants to devour Frankenstein. Also I love how sadistic and evil Frankenstein can be and his devotion to Rai. Frankenstein will always make me happy. 
> 
> Soooo I had another idea for a Rai/Frankenstein story. However, Raizel would be extremely out of character for the first half of the story. Here is a summary:
> 
> After the battle with Muzaka 820 years ago, Raizel did not get to his coffin. Instead, he was captured by the Union in its' early years. He was their first true experiment and after centuries in their hands he became their greatest weapon. No longer was he the sweet and kind Noblesse, he became the blood thirsty Reaper. When someone went rogue or if they were an enemy of the Union, they sent him. Now, after 820 years, he is sent to Korea to locate and capture the remnants of D5. Frankenstein, Muzaka, and the rest of the crew are in for a big surprise.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always loved!


	5. Two new players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bashes her head into the keyboard. I can not believe that I kept using principle instead of principal. Curse you homophones! 
> 
> I am a bit shocked that I have finished this chapter already. I was going to post it on Thursday but I felt like being nice. Nothing quite like retreating to the library to stay sane.
> 
> The_People_of_Moonia you made me so friggen happy! I was the sort of bubbly happy for the rest of the day when I read your comment. I do plan on keeping Suyi (the model) a girl. It will not stop her from having a crush on Rai. I am taking in consideration of having Rai be a model but I can see Frankenstein and the Dark Spear wanting to hog all of her beauty to themselves because Frankenstein is extremely possessive in the manwha. Trust me on this, the girls night out and several outings will be in the story. I am waiting for Tao and Takeo to show up first. 
> 
>  
> 
> **thoughts**  
>  _past_
> 
>  
> 
> Dark Spear 
> 
> I do not own Noblesse because if I did Frankenstein and Rai would be together and Muzaka would be trying to steal Rai away.

-Frankenstein’s Point of view-

 

There were times that he almost regrets making this school. Since he was the principal means that he has to attend every single teachers meeting. It is so boring to just sit here while the others just kept blabbing about meaningless subjects. He could have been home right now and enjoy the company of his sweet master. He tried not to bash his head into the table when they started talking about the prices of the school lunches. Frankenstein was saved from the tedious conversations when his phone rang. When he pulled it out he saw that it was Shinwoo calling. **A phone call from Shinwoo… perhaps something happened again.**

“Principle Lee, we are coming over to play with Rai. Then, see ya principal.” With a click the loud voice of Shinwoo had ended. **Shinwoo just said what he wanted to and ended the call.** He felt a shiver of dread crawl down his spine.

“Principal, did something bad happen?” Mr. Pedro asked. Frankenstein felt his face shift into one of distress as he realized what that phone call meant; His sweet master, alone with those three.

“It was nothing… carry on…” His eye twitched as he put the phone down. **Hold on master. I will be there as soon as I can. Stay strong.** As they returned to the meeting he received yet another phone call. All the teachers just stared at him because a week ago he had never received any phone calls. He pulled out his phone and was not sure if he felt even more distressed or relief since it was not Shinwoo again. He answered the call but was unable to get a word out because the detective on the other side was talking immediately.

“Principal Lee. Long time no see. This is detective Kim from the police department. There was a report from your neighbor resident who saw some suspicious people loitering in front of your house. We left soon after and arrested the guy who was climbing the fence, along with some others who seemed like accomplices. But the culprits are denying that they are robbers and are saying that they are acquaintances of yours.” **Those kids were climbing my fence? Why the hell would they… oh… that’s right. Master doesn’t know how to open the front door. I failed you master.**

“Principal Lee, are you alright? You keep looking worse each time you get a call… is everything alright?” Before he could get a single word in the detective kept talking.

“Don’t be surprised but when we investigated we found out that they were students from your school. Of course it’s not even the anniversary of the opening of the school. Since the students didn’t go to school and were going to break into your house, we think that this is a thoroughly planned crime. Oh and the resident who reported this is asking if there are any rewards from you when they that the owner of the house was you.” Frankenstein just sighed. Why did life like throwing curveballs at him?

“Detective, the students had permission to enter my home. They are friends with the person who has been living with me. The person is sick and probably could not open the door for them.”

“Oh… alright. Thanks for letting us know. We will let them go then.” The detective hung up. It looks like he can leave the teachers meeting early. Though, Frankenstein did feel guilty about telling the detective that his master was sick. It was the only thing that he could think of and she doesn’t know how to open the door.

 

-Rai’s point of view-

 

She felt very unintelligent that she did not know how to open the door. She will need Frankenstein to teach her how to. While the commotion was certainly entertaining, she should not have let it happen. Perhaps she should thank her neighbor for calling the police. They were fairly kind when they opened the door for her. However, the kids did not look as entertained with the event as she feels. Once they were inside they plopped down on the couch. She took her place on the bench.

“Dang. That detective sure knows how to give a guy a headlock. But, Rai how the hell can you not know how to unlock your own door. Where the hell have you been living?” Shinwoo complained while rubbing his sore neck. She felt very embarrassed; after all she had believed that she did not need help with the doors.

“Yeah. This is a bit extreme, you do live here.”

“But since it ended without trouble it’s fine…” Shinwoo stood up and for some reason Rai felt dread. “Ik-Han, shall we get going with the preparation?”

“Okay!”

Ik-Han placed his bag on the table with a dramatic thump. When he opened it and began to pull the items out she fell into despair. He was pulling out computers and that can only mean one thing. They were going to be killing her. **They must be really upset about the whole incident. Why else would they force me to endure hours of death?** The two boys looked so happy.

“Rai! We prepared all of these for you. This time you will learn how to be a pro. However, the police were suspicious of us because of these… You remember the game we played together a while ago? Inevitably the controls will be difficult since it’s on a laptop, but it’ll be sufficient enough to have fun in this improvised situation. Rai you better be prepared today as well.”

She felt her eyes grow wide as Ik-Han cackled with Shinwoo. She stood up suddenly, shocking the other three. All of a sudden she remembered the booklet she had been read earlier; the booklet that Frankenstein had made just for her. She felt the corner of her lips left up and she smiled. A very soft laugh passed through her lips. **Now they will know the taste of death.** Her spirit was uplifted in the knowledge she had obtained. Then she noticed how the other three were staring at her, gaping.

“Is she laughing right now? You guys hear it too right? I think she really is laughing.” Shinwoo asked.

“It… looks like she is. I think this is the first time I heard her laugh.” Ik-Han paused and then his eyes widened in realization. “Rai! You practiced! You actually practiced?”

“Is that true? Great! Let’s install it quickly and watch how Rai has changed her form! Yuna, you better watch out.” All three of the children smiled and laughed in joy. She will prove to them that she was the master of the computer now.

-Several hours later-

-Frankenstein’s point of view-

 **Dang it. I was hoping that I would have been able to leave the meeting earlier.** Frankenstein walked in the front door and stopped for a second. All of the lights in his home were out and there was a depressing silence in the air. He cautiously walked into the living room and saw his master standing there with her back facing him.

“Why are the lights out? Master. You were here. I thought you went out with the children. I’m very sorry that I am late. I had a lot of matters to take care of for the school. Master?”

He stared at her back and noticed how her aura darkened with despair. He saw how her silhouette exuded a dark force. **What is that? That excessively dark force… What is happened that master would feel so sad?** Frankenstein felt that all too familiar panic once again. He had thousands of scenarios running through his head as to what could be the cause when his master finally spoke.

“Frankenstein…”

“Yes master?”

“I felt death again. I felt the hopelessness as I sat there unable to defend myself from their merciless attacks. They came here to kill me Frankenstein.” That was when he realized exactly what his master meant. The children had brought video games and she had lost. It appears that he will need to write a better guide for her.

“Master, this is completely my fault. My guide obviously failed you and I will rectify this immediately. Is there anything that I can do to help?” He prayed that there was.

“Ramen.”

-early next morning-

Frankenstein went about his normal morning routine. He got up from his bed and hugged the poster of his master. **I am so glad I installed all of those cameras in the house. I just hope master will not come in here.** He admits he may or may not have a problem. Ever since his master’s return, he had been printing out as many pictures of her as he could from the security cameras. Sure, his walls may have been covered with photos of her but how could he resist. His master was the very incarnation of beauty and sweet innocence. Frankenstein wiped away the small bit of drool and went to the bathroom.

Afterwards, he would head into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and Rai. She would always appear, fully dressed for the day, right when he finished the tea. She nods her head in thanks and sat down on the sofa once more. He happily grabbed the plates of food and sat the down. Frankenstein then turned on the TV to watch the morning news. Most mornings it was something inane; however, the screen had pictures of a blood bath. He just watched in silence.

“There was a horrible incident last night. During the blackout in the area numerous people from the Yao-Woo memorial hospital were brutally murdered. As this is an unprecedented accident, the number of causalities is still being added and the search team is desperately looking for survivors. The associated police station declared that they will use all of their forces to look into this incident.”

Frankenstein frowned. He noticed how angry his master looked. Her face would look stoic but he knows her well enough to tell. **It has to be the guys from before… but nothing about them pointed out that they would do any of this.** He is not sure if he should cancel school for the rest of the week.

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes, master?”

“I order you to look into this.”

“It will be done.”

 

-At school. Raizel’s point of view-

She stood next to her friends in the back of the classroom. She watched as the other students gossiped about the incident at the hospital. All of them were scared and they had the right to be. Sometimes she wished that Ik-Han wasn’t so perceptive.

“Shinwoo, doesn’t this look like the guys from before?”

“Yeah, I also think that it’s them.” She saw how frightened Yuna looked. Rai was unsure on how to comfort the girl. Sometimes, when she is in the hallways she would see people embracing each other for comfort. Would that work or would she be sending the wrong message. She did see some scantily clad women embracing men one day when she was walking home…

“Those people were a bit strange. At first I thought that they were related to the killing incident that happened a while ago because they kidnapped Yuna, but it was strange for them to have left so easily. And leaving like it didn’t matter so suddenly, after looking as if they were going to kill us at any moment. And now this kind of unbelievable thing has happened… I can’t help but think that the culprits are them.”

“Shit. What the hell is going on?”

Mr. Pedro walked in somberly. All of the students stopped talking and took their seats. It was obvious that he was going to mention the slaughter that happened last night. He stood behind his desk and was silent, contemplating on how to inform the students without sending them into a panic. The large man sighed and placed his hands on the desk.

“From the looks of it, it seems that everyone knows about the incident that happened last night. I was also upset when I heard the news. The hospital, where the incident has occurred, happens to be near the school. I have also used the hospital myself…” He paused in remembrance. “The police and the press are avoiding the specifics about the incidents, both this one and before, but it is clear that they are all murder cases. Since the murder that happened a while ago and now this just occurred are all too absurd. Therefore, as a precaution, the school has decided to close down for a short period of time.”

She was glad that Frankenstein had decided to shut down the school for a while. It will allow both him and her to investigate the incidents and hopefully put a stop to it before it gets worse.

“Since the incident this time was too complex we could not broadcast it over the school P.A. system. All of the homeroom teachers have delivered this message. You guys don’t wonder outside at night and stay at home. I know it will be annoying but try not to go outside even during the day. If you absolutely have to travel in groups and avoid any suspicious people or areas. I hope to see you guys all again safe and sound.”

All of the students nodded and packed up their bags. She joined her friends as they went to Frankenstein’s office. He had left a message with Pedro for them to meet him. Once there, she knocked and then walked in. They all followed her but they bowed in respect to Frankenstein. Then everyone sat down on the couches feeling scared and stressed.

“You must already know the reason why I called you guys out separately to meet here. We cannot be sure wether this incident is the work of the people that you have met. But they are the most likely suspects so everyone should be careful. Yuna and Ik-Han’s houses are alright but since they know where Shinwoo lives, it would be best if you stay with Ik-Han for the time being.”

“Yes.”

“And Shinwoo.” Everyone narrowed their eyes a bit and stared at Shinwoo; Frankenstein’s tone not being all that friendly.

“Please don’t climb over the fence from now on. And refrain from calling and hanging up after saying what you want one-sidedly.” The children all had a deadpan look while Rai just closed her eyes. **Ah Frankenstein. You always know what to say.**

-Time skip. Frankenstein’s Point of View-

During the time in which the teachers were explaining what at happened Frankenstein went to the hospital. However, what he had discovered was not good and he did not want to make his master sad. So he stood there watching his master look out the window. Not even eight hundred and twenty years could change he desire to look out at the world. She gave him an inquisitive nudge through their bond.

“I’ve investigated the hospital but I could not find any leads to any suspicious people. Their goal seemed to have been to kill them all. It’s not conclusive, but there is high chance that the guys we met before have something to do with it. It seems the suspect didn’t care about whether they were seen or not and murdered… everyone. If the suspect were the people from before, they would not have given any warning and killed them on the spot. It would have been easy to find the kids by looking into the school uniform they were wearing. If that happens then the chances are high that not only will Shinwoo’s friends be attacked but the other students in the school as well.”

Frankenstein could feel how upset she was and could see her clenching her fists. He is going to make sure that whoever has murdered all those people is dead. Not only for his master but for the children he is charged with protecting. **Don’t worry master. I will not fail you.**

“Master, I will be proceeding first.”

But first, he made a pot of tea for her; after all she should always have tea. He found her sitting on the couch and handed her a cup. Then he went to change his clothes. It felt good to wear something so familiar it made his blood race. Frankenstein returned to his master.

“Master, I’ll be leaving now.”

“They’ve been showing off their strength. Seeing how they are acting I am sure they have a backup plan.” **Is she worried about me? Oh my sweet, sweet master how you make me so happy.**

“You may leave.”

“Yes, my lady.” Frankenstein bowed and left to make sure that the bloodshed would stop. His answer:  spilling the blood of the bastards who are doing this. He jumped from roof to roof with an alarming amount of speed. It did not take him long to find them; Frankenstein’s keen hearing lead him straight to them and the bodies of more innocent people. **Well… maybe not completely innocent…** He took in the forms of the fallen thugs.

 What surprised Frankenstein was that they were not the same two guys from before. The grey skinned man in the day to day clothes look like what his master described to him. However, the woman and the man in the fur coat were not the two from before. He slowly began to summon his power; he didn’t want to be rude. Who knows, they might be some good entertainment.

“What’s this?” the man in the fur coat cackled. “Mary, I think it will be difficult to settle this as quietly like you wanted. Another guy appeared and the police are sprawled all over the floor.”

Frankenstein looked over at the police officers as saw that they were still breathing. **It looks like their lives were spared and they just fainted. Though they are not the same as the other two but perhaps they could be from the same organization?** He felt his eye twitch as the man kept smoking. The piece of trash from the other encounters growled at Frankenstein.

“You don’t like his face either? Hey Mary, there’s nothing we can do now. Seeing his expression it doesn’t look like he will pass by like he’s seen nothing. We’ll let this piece of trash tear you apart. Go ahead and fill your belly. Make sure you eat his face while you’re at it.”

“I don’t know whether to be angry or happy but whatever. I’ll take that as a compliment.” **After all, my face looks a hell of a lot better than your ugly mug.**

“Seems like this guy still doesn’t understand the situation. He must have something up his sleeve, if he’s not surprised after seeing the officers collapse before his eyes. Let’s test what that is, shall we? Go kill him.”

With that, the other man charged at Frankenstein. He stood there in the same spot only moving his hand a little. As he felt the hot and rancid breath on his neck he grabbed him by the throat. He refuses to let something so disgusting soil his clothing.

“It’ll be troublesome if you get your drool on my clothes.” He kept him in his grip. That was when he saw the blood stains on the man’s shirt. So, he was the one to kill the thugs not the other two.

“Looks like I was mistaken. I thought he was just an idiot,” **an idiot? How rude…** “Who was messing around without knowing anything. Is he with the ones who stole the item?”

He dropped the man to the ground. **It looks like he has mistaken me for someone else. Maybe I can use the misunderstanding to my advantage. I could get some leads on the other things happening around here.**

“It’s good that you’ve appeared. Even though we were already searching for you.”

“It’s because it’s annoying. Why are you tailing us?”

“Don’t joke around, you think we’ll let you go if you pretend not to know? Where’s the casket?”

**Casket! These guys are related to the place of master’s slumber. Does this mean everything happening now is related to master’s slumber? She will be sad when she hears this… perhaps I shouldn’t tell her and spare her feelings.**

“Right. You probably wouldn’t just tell us where the casket is so easily. But it’s funny. Don’t know what the reason is, but for you to appear in front of us all alone. Surely you’re not thinking that you could beat us single handedly? Because if that’s the case, that’s completely hilarious. Isn’t that right Mary?” She smiled at the statement.

“Let’s take this somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else? Haha. You drive me nuts. You think that we’ll be noisy? It’s an interesting proposal but I don’t think it’ll be necessary. We don’t need to cause a ruckus to dispose of something like you.”

“Jake, I need to find something from this man.” Mary spoke up for the first time during this encounter and managed to inform him of the brute’s name.

“Mary, even if you need him alive, there’s no need for us to kick up a fuss while facing someone like him.”

“There’s too many people here.”

“Fine, let’s switch locations.”

It was obvious to Frankenstein that Jake was not pleased about it. Perhaps he should thank Mary; she looks like the brains of the three. He followed their lead to the inside of an abandoned construction site. At least there will be no civilian casualties and Frankenstein can have a bit of ‘fun’ with these three. He had to stop himself from grinning like an insane sociopath.

“Is this a good enough place for you?” **Hehe… time to play.**

“Let me… propose something.”

“Propose?” **Is this idiot a parrot or something?**

“If, I beat you guys, even if you do nothing else, it’ll be nice if you could answer my questions. Of course, if it’s the opposite, I will answer every one of yours. We shouldn’t waste each other’s time after all. Your reply?”

“It’s not even funny anymore. Now I am just annoyed.”

“Jake. It’s fine as long as he is able to answer our questions. Do what you want, but leave him alive.”

“Even if he’s missing a few limbs, he’ll still be alive. I’ll force you to beg for your life.” **As if.** Jake cackled and then charged at Frankenstein.

“Look out.” The overgrown moron taunted as he swung at Frankenstein. He just leapt back and easily dodged the blow.

“Ho you dodged, looks like you did have some skill up your sleeve. Then how about this!!!” He swung down at Frankenstein but he dodged once again. The blow struck the ground, shattering the concrete where the impact hit. Frankenstein decided to let loose a bit and summoned his dark power. He slashed at Jake with it as he passed the man. The dark energy tore at the man leaving dark gouges across his torso. Frankenstein grinned as he collected more of his power.

“How troublesome. I haven’t heard your reply yet. How rude of you.”

“I’ll acknowledge my mistake. I’ve underestimated you. You’re qualified to extend a proposal to us.”

“Should I be happy to receive your acknowledgement? Especially from a pathetic piece of shit as yourself?”

Jake roared and through another punch. Frankenstein, once again, dodged the sloppy blow and allowed it to take a hole out of a pillar. **His movements are different from before. This may prove entertaining after all.** Then he dodged another blow from the man. That is when he noticed the changes on the man’s arm. The flesh began to turn purple and pink spikes were protruding through his tacky jacket.

“I’m becoming more and more interested in you. It’s been a while since I have had to use my transformation. It looks like I can’t control my strength well. The accuracy’s fallen too.” Jake threw off his tattered jacket and revealed his arms. Both of the arms grew and turned purple and even more spikes protruded from them.

“Your arm’s transformed magnificently.”

“You do have an eye for things after all. Of course it’s magnificent. This appearance proves that I have evolved apart from those insect like people outside.”

“Evolved?” **Dear god, he just won’t shut up about how ‘magnificent’ his arms are.**

“That’s right. Unlike those weak bugs, I’m stronger because of this arm. For humans, who created their history by killing and destroying things, this transformation is what they’ve always wanted. But it’s not only me.”

“Jake.” Apparently, Mary thought he was talking too much with how sharp she cut him off. Perhaps Frankenstein should give her a fruit basket, if she survives that is.

“Oops, I’ve blabbed a bit too much. It’s just been a while since I’ve been in this form.”

“Jake, you’re wasting too much time. Hurry up and end it.”

“Okay, I got it. It’ll be different from before. There won’t be any more instances where I miss because I can’t control my strength.”

With even greater speed, Jake rushed forward ready to punch Frankenstein. The man was too predictable and made it easy for him to side step the blow. A cloud of dust filled the air as Jake’s fist slammed into another concrete pillar. The three opponents widened their eyes in shock; unable to comprehend how he missed. Frankenstein’s eyes flashed before he released a large crack of his power. The dark energy tore into Jake’s arms and even deeper into his chest.

“What is this? What’s happening to my body?” **Oops, looks like someone is a bit hungry.** He refrained from cackling as Jake began to wither as the energy drained him. Frankenstein raised his arm and prepared to finish Jake off when Mary to finally interfere. She slashed down as she attempted to smash him into the ground.

“Finally taking me seriously? Dear young miss who is standing silently?”

“Ma-Mary. There’s no need for you to fight. He just caught me off guard.”

“Jake it is impossible for you in that condition.”

“What are you saying? He only got me once, that guy’s punch is nothing. This is nothing.” Jake tried to stand up but then fell to his knees. “What’s this? My body’s regeneration isn’t working at all!”

“We’re retreating.”

“Mary?!? What are you talking about? You’re going to let him get away with this? Weren’t you going to take care of things?”

“It’s not my mission to defeat that man.”

“Then, it’s your turn to answer my question.”

Mary stopped as she was walking out. The thing from before helped Jake stand up and was supporting his weight. She turned her head and glared at Frankenstein.

“It will be good for you to not get over your head about this. It wasn’t me who accepted this request. It was Jake blabbering on his own. I haven’t agreed to anything.”

 With that, the three of them disappeared. Frankenstein frowned and glanced down. His eyes widened when he saw his sleeve torn. It appears to him that Mary was at least somewhat competent. **Master will be so distressed when she sees my sleeve is torn.** Frankenstein proceeded to head home and inform her of the new developments.

-meanwhile with Rai-

-Rai’s point of view-

She was sitting down on the couch when she felt Frankenstein release some of his dark powers. She decided to go to Frankenstein and find out why he was using that energy when he could easily defeat the two from earlier. Rai stood up and headed to the front door and stared at it. It dawned on her that she still had not learned how to open the door.

“Just as I thought. Looke like I’ll have to go out through the window.” **Oh well.**

She sighed and turned around to go to the window. Rai called upon her powers and raised the blinds. Then she attempted to open the latch. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. She frowned as her powers would not open the window for her. **Is something wrong with my powers?** Once again, she summoned her powers to open the window. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. It still would not open.

“What should I do?”Then she realized there was only one option left.

“Frankenstein has always treasured his belongings…”

Her arm reached out for the latch. She could do this; she was perfectly capable of opening a window. Her hand landed on the latched and then a thought struck her. **How do I open the latch?** Rai tried to pull it to her and with a loud snap, the latch snapped off. She stared at it and felt the sweat rolling down her forehead. Now what was she suppose to do? **It seems this house is an impenetrable fortress. Frankenstein has chosen well.** Unfortunately, she did not remember about her bedroom doors that were easy for her to open.

While the strength of the fortifications of the entrances was strong, she felt ashamed. Frankenstein will be horribly upset with her for breaking one of his belongings. There was no way she could help him now so she sat down on the couch. She placed the broken latch on the table in front of her and stared at her shame. Rai sat there staring at it when Frankenstein walked through the door.

“Master, I have returned.”

“Frankenstein…” Her voice sounded hollow and she could feel her cheeks blush with shame.

“Is something wrong?” Frankenstein rushed in to check up on her and saw her staring at the table. She refused to look at him and hung her head. Rai didn’t even notice that his sleeve was torn up. He walked over to her and picked up the latch.

“Oh master…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help the chapters to come out faster ;)


	6. Foe to allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I am just so psyched to see that there are nine bookmarks and over 700 views so far. That brings me so much joy seeing as this fandom is very small, like tiny. It is sad that it is small but I will keep making it bigger!
> 
>  
> 
> _past_  
>  **thoughts**  
>  _  
> **Master/Servant bond**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. If I did Frankenstein would be with Raizel.

-Frankenstein’s point of view-

 

He could feel himself twitching at the sight of the broken clasp. Despite how irritated he is that it was broken he could never truly be mad at her. She is still learning how this world works, but still… He saw her stand up and she walked up to him. To say that he was not expecting her to pat him was an understatement. At first her small gentle hands were patting his shoulders. Then they began to pat his head. **She is patting my head.** He tried to keep the dorky and happy smile off of his face. She rarely felt the need for physical interaction but it was a rare treat when she does touch him.

“I’ll go fix you some tea, master.”

“Thank you Frankenstein.”

She smiled at him and sat back down; at least she was no longer upset. Master has always been one to be easily cheered up. As he fixed the tea he was pondering on what to tell her. **She will need to know of the two new players but should I tell her about their search for her coffin? I am quite positive that it will upset her.** He sighed softly and poured the now finished tea into a cup. Once he gave it to his master he proceeded to tell her of his encounter.

“There were two new humans. I am not sure if they are from the same group as the ones before or not. Master, it appears that they are here due to the appearance of you sacred resting place here. I think I’ll have to investigate even deeper for more details.” His heart broke as he saw Rai frown sadly. She stared into her cup for minutes until she set it down.

“What happened to your clothes?” **Dang, she did notice.**

“The two new people had torn them a bit. They were humans but they possessed power beyond what any human can have. It seems like they are beings that humans made. Just like the two we met before.”

“Humans have always wanted power.”

“Yes, even in the past humans have experimented a lot in order to gain power. But back then there were never any real results. But… I think it is different now.”

“So they were also humans but one of them reminded me of an old acquaintance.” **Old acquaintance?**

“I can’t be certain but I believe they were also made by humans. The small movements suggested that they were human made.”

“So that’s why I got that feeling from them.” She looked down, lost in thought.

_“They are beings that cannot belong anywhere.”_

**That must be what master meant when she said that. They are beings that are only made from experiments…** He did not like the heavy atmosphere in the room. It felt like the past few nights ended on depressing notes. Frankenstein tried to think of something to lighten the mood.

“I have to say the new man I fought today was quite a narcissist. He kept saying how amazing he is. How that it is impossible for him to lose. He just kept talking the whole time.”

“He sounds like you. I remember back in Lukedonia that whenever someone interrupted your speech you would start over. Sometimes I think that the Lord would interrupt you to annoy you.” **What?**

“At least I had important things to say. That moron kept talking about his arms and is nothing compared to me. He was just bashing things left and right. I have finesse and obviously more talented and skilled and…” He kept rambling on happily as he observed the small smile on her face.

-Morning. Rai’s point of view-

Today was the day she would conquer the formidable defenses of her new home. She observed Frankenstein repeat the process over and over again. Now, she will prove her superiority to the front door and open it. She stood there tall and proud; while trying to ignore her nerves and the sweat on her brow. Rai could feel how anxious Frankenstein was behind her. She lifted her hand and pressed the big button above the biggest one.

She tried not to flinch as the door clicked loudly. The sound of her heart beating loudly filled her ears. Her hand shook as she reached down and grabbed the metal door handle. Then, with a gentle touch she opened the door. She would prefer not to have a repeat of last night and accidently brake the handle. The door creaked loudly and she was coated in brilliant light, with the wind caressing her. She smiled as she heard Frankenstein clapping enthusiastically for her. Rai turned her head and stared at him.

“Frankenstein.”

“You did it at last my master. I am so proud.”

“Frankenstein, if it wasn’t for you I would not have been able to do it.”

“You are finally able to open the door.” Frankenstein grinned as he wiped the tears of pride away.

“I, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, from now on can open the front door.” She paused for a moment. “I can open the door myself and go out?” Her puppy dog eyes pleading at Frankenstein for approval.

“Yes master, go out proudly with your back straight and your head high.”

She smiled again and walked out the front door and then stopped. **Now what?** They didn’t talk about what would happen next. She turned around and looked at Frankenstein and noticed that he had the same puzzled expression that she had.

“Perhaps… perhaps I should make us some brownie Sundays to celebrate this glorious achievement? Yes, I’ll do that.”

 He turned around and absent mindedly closed the door behind himself. Rai walked up to the door and realized something awful. Frankenstein just left her outside and that she did not know how to open the door from this side. She could almost feel the tears of abandonment spring from her eyes. But, before the tears escaped, Frankenstein slammed the front door open; his eyes wide in panic.

“I am sorry master. How could I have been so careless and left you out here by yourself!”

 

-two hours later. Frankenstein’s point of view-

 

Frankenstein slowly sipped his cup of tea. He smiled happily to himself as he sat near his master. It was the small moments, like these, that he had missed. Sadly, the wonderful moment was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. He picked it up and almost sat it back down when he saw who it was, Shinwoo. Frankenstein really did not want to answer it. The boy was interrupting his Master time, the most sacred part of the day where he gets to bask in her radiance. Yet, with the current situation he could not just ignore it. The children could be in trouble again and master would be upset if they got hurt.

“It’s from Shinwoo. Hello?”

“Principal Lee! Where are you right now?” Frankenstein pulled the phone away from his head as the boy shouted. **Shinwoo’s voice sounds urgent… but he doesn’t have to scream in my ear.**

“I’m at home. Did something…” Beep. The call had ended abruptly and that worried him.

“Master, Shinwoo called and he sounded very urgent and then the call ended in the middle of the conversation. I am worried. The place where I met the two from last night was also the apartment that Shinwoo is living in. Right now everyone is staying at Yuna’s place but it is clear that they are trying to find the children. In this kind of situation, the phone call from Shinwoo…”

Ding. Dong. The door bell went off. Frankenstein stood up, his body tense in case if Mary or Jake had followed him home. He cautiously approached the front door and hit the camera button. Instead of showing one of the people from earlier, it showed Shinwoo, Yuna, and Ik-Han at the front door. He noticed that his master had followed him and that she was staring at the screen in amazement. **So cute!** Frankenstein was cut off from his admiration by the loud voices of the children.

“We’re here Principal Lee. We came because we were bored. Since Rai doesn’t know how to open the door we thought we’ll come over when Principal Lee is here.”

Frankenstein and Rai stood there staring at the door, debating on what to do. Rai walked off to the couch so she could finish her tea, slurping it loudly to drown out the noise. Frankenstein really did not want them inside but he can’t just kick their asses and make them leave. Maybe he could pretend that the door is broken… **Let’s go with that…**

“Shinwoo.”

“Yes?”

“Just climb over the fence.” Frankenstein just walked away while ignoring Shinwoo’s cry of indignation. He was hoping that they would decide that it would be too much effort to try, but he was proven wrong. It did not take long for the three to make their selves at home and they even brought snacks. They were so noisy and loud and dear god, so messy. He was ignoring whatever the children were saying. The only thing Frankenstein could concentrate on was the mess.

 **Look at all those crumbs. Have they ever heard of napkins?** He slurped his tea loudly with his eyes closed. Maybe if he didn’t see it, he would not get upset; except that didn’t work.  With his enhanced hearing it felt like he could hear every single crumb hit the table and sofa. **Calm down. They are my lovely students, aren’t they? Patience.** He chanted relax to himself and breathed deeply.

“Right Principal Lee?”

“Huh?”

“Principal Lee?” He looked up and realized that they were talking to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you calling me. I’m…” eye twitches and his smile strained,” I’m fine. What was the question again?”

“When do we go back to school? We’re worried that we will fall behind the other schools.”

“Well, I think it will be after the police in the area says it’s safe enough for the students to return to school. It looks like they still haven’t got any leads yet. Since how extraordinary the crime was it won’t be easy. They said that they are putting all of their effort into investigating so there will be good news soon.

“That is all good for me and all but the fact is that it’s boring. I can’t believe I’m saying that I miss school. I would even take Pedro’s headlock over another day of no school.”

“Wow, you must really bored Shinwoo.” Ik-Han stared at him in awe. Ring. Ring. Ring. Everyone minus Rai looked at their phones trying to figure whose is ringing. Frankenstein breathed in relief that it wasn’t his. He doesn’t think he could take another piece of bad news at the moment without killing someone. Shinwoo pulled out his phone, the screen bright.

“Oh, It’s mine. What the?” His brow furrowed as he stared at the name of the collar.

“What’s wrong Shinwoo?”

“It’s from Yuna’s phone. The one that was taken by those guys…”

“Don’t scare us like that Shinwoo. What are you talking about when Yuna is here? The summer’s all gone so stop with the scary jokes.”

“I’m not lying. Look.” He held out the phone to them.”It’s the number I saved for Yuna’s name.”

“Huh? How can that be? Yuna, did you accidently call Shinwoo?”

“No. I still haven’t replaced the phone I lost during that incident.”

Everyone became silent and stilled. Frankenstein had a feeling that he was going to meet those two again earlier than he thought. He motioned for the phone at Shinwoo. He will not let them get scared that they were even more people involved in this.

“I will answer the phone. Hello.”

“This isn’t that brat’s voice. Yes… it is definitely one of you two from before. I can’t forget your voice and I take it that it must be the same for you. Well I guess that this is a good thing. We didn’t want to talk to that kid. We wanted to talk to you. Meet us at the place we met earlier.”

With that the phone went dead. **What is with people and not letting a person to reply to them. This is the second time in less than a week.** He turned the phone off and put on a fake smile. It would be best if they did not know the truth. Shinwoo was the first to speak.

“Principal Lee, was it them?”

“No, it wasn’t from someone that you should worry about. It was someone who found Yuna’s phone. They picked it up and called Shinwoo’s number because it appeared a lot on the call list.”

The children all breathed out a sigh of relief. He could feel that his master had heard the conversation by the look in her eye. She nodded at him, giving her permission to go.

“It’s a good thing that Yuna will get her phone back.”

“I was scared at the time and I didn’t want to even think about. So I didn’t realize that it went missing. I feel stupid that I just realized that.”

“It’s okay Yuna. Anyone in your position would forget about it too.”

“Yeah, that’s right if it was me I would go crazy.” Shinwoo and Ik-Han stood up and were pretty much screaming in his master’s ears. However, Shinwoo was cut from his happy mood by a serious look from Ik-Han.

“But, Shinwoo, you are always absent minded and so you misplace it all the time. I’m surprised you haven’t lost your head.”

“It looks like it is getting late so you should go home. Just in case, I will go get Yuna’s phone.” 

“It’s my phone so I should get it.” Frankenstein had to hold back from calling them all morons when Shinwoo and Ik-Han started talking about going with her.

“If the incident hadn’t happened I would let you but, since the incident happened in the neighborhood. Although it is just retrieving your phone, we don’t know who the person is. I have a responsibility of protecting my students as the president of Ye-Ran.”

The children nodded in understanding. They waved goodbye at them as they walked out of his house. Once the door was closed Frankenstein went into a cleaning frenzy. His master sat there drinking her tea as she watched him in amusement. His poor master had to sit and be surrounded by filth. Once he was done he sat across from her.

“Master, I shall leave soon and meet the two.”

“I will go as well.”

“You don’t have to master. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. You shouldn’t have to stand in their unworthy presence.”

“Someone has to keep you from killing them if they annoy you.” Frankenstein felt like she just punched him in the gut. She didn’t trust him to leave them alive? He hasn’t done anything like that before… wait… never mind… master has every right to worry. He watched as she stood up and headed to the door. Frankenstein followed her and soon they were heading to the construction site.

 

-At the site-

-Rai’s point of view-

 

As they walked into the familiar building she could hear the two talking.

“Will it be okay? They could just come here and kill us instead.

“We have no choice right now. We have to know what kind of people they are.”

They stepped out of the hall way behind the two. She decided to let Frankenstein do the talking. He does love to hear his voice. The two of them turned around when they entered the room. They were both startled but M24 stared at her in awe.

“We also have no idea of what kind of people you are. I warned you but you still contacted the children.” She could feel Frankenstein’s malice pouring off of him. M21 and M24 had sweat rolling down their face as they tried to resist Frankenstein’s power.

“And I told you on the phone that we wanted to talk to you. We had no other way to get in contact with you and we have something that will help you.”

“Help?”

“You must know that the kids are in danger.” Her eyes narrowed at the two. Perhaps Frankenstein should stop her from killing them.

“We were the ones who attacked them first but we know that they don’t know anything. We were just… playing around. If we wanted them dead we would just kill them. Then you came along. It was pointless for us to risk death from you two. Besides you had nothing to do with our mission.” Unbeknownst to them, they had everything to do with it.

“But they found out and they want no potential witnesses alive.”

“They?”

“You met them yourself. By the way nice job. You really did a number on Jake.”

“They were behind the hospital massacre.”

“Yes, Jake is known to be violent even to the Union. He is angry now and will go after the kids to get to you.”

“That will not happen.” She spoke for the first time.

“Why are you telling us this?”

“The fact that we let the kids left us in tight spot. The Union is getting suspicious of us.”

“Why does that matter? It would be fine if you told them that the children are not needed to be killed.”

“Sadly Jake is involved and he wants us dead. To the Union we are disposable and this puts us in a dangerous position. If we want to live the kids have to die. But we are not suicidal enough to do that so, we are left with one option. The Union is interested in you guys since Jake fought them. You can last a long time against them and they would not have the time to investigate us.”

“I want information about the Union.”

“We don’t really know about it either. We are too low ranked for any information. If we were to know something I can’t say that I would not tell you. We only warned you because we want to live. We are curious about you but we know better. Frankly, I think the only reason we haven’t been killed is because we informed them about you.”

“True. I guess we should just satisfy each other’s needs. Contact us through this number. I would also appreciate it if you leave the children alone.” Frankenstein threw the card at them. **Why does he have cards with his phone number in his pockets?** One day, she may understand the strange mind that is Frankenstein; though she does not know if that would be safe.

“Got it.”

“And I want the phone you took.”  M24 went through his pockets and grabbed the phone then tossed it to Frankenstein.

“Let’s go home.”  She turned around and left.

“Then we will leave first.” Frankenstein followed her. There was something on her mind. It had been there since she woke up and she could not wait a minute longer. Frankenstein was a genius so, he would surely know the answer. It may not be the right place but oh well.

“Frankenstein, I am curious about something.”

“Yes master?”

“I have been pondering about this since I first opened my eyes here. I have thought about it but I cannot find the answer. Is it Kimchi or Danmooji that tastes good with ramen?” Her tone and expression was completely serious. She did miss the dumbstruck expression that Frankenstein had.

“Sorry?”

“Shinwoo said it is Kimchi but, Ik-Han said it is Danmooji. I can’t decide no matter how much I think about it.”

“Would… would you like me to cook some ramen for you?” She turned around, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

“You can make ramen? Are you saying that you can do it?”

“Yes.”

“As expected you are truly the best man I have ever met. With your skills and talents, I truly believe that you will make the greatest ramen in existence.”

“Such high praise master. I am honored that you held me in such regard.” Frankenstein blushed. **I wonder why his face turned red.** She tilted her head for a moment then continued to walk out. They spent several minutes in silence as they both thought about the encounter.

“What do you think about this?”

“I am not sure. I may not know the details but they were telling us lies.”

“Lies?”

“They contacted us for something much greater than their attachment to their lives. Something so great to make their will flow into me.”

“Master, was I wrong to accept their proposition? I know I should have consulted with you beforehand but it looked like it was stupid to refuse.” He sighs.” It seems that things will be getting harder now. Humans are different from the ones before you went into slumber. But I do not have any information on them. I hid myself when master disappeared. I had no idea how, why, or who was involved and now I have nothing when master needs it the most.” She cut him off before he could beat himself down even more.

“Frankenstein. I trust you. Whatever it is or whatever the situation, I will always trust you.” Rai smiled at him. Her heart thumped at the stunned and grateful expression on his face.

“Now let’s go home. It has been a long day and you have endured much. I know how hard it was for you to deal with the mess but I am so proud of you. You didn’t hurt them like you would if it were Muzaka or Urokai. I remember all the times either you or myself had to repair the window. You really liked to throw them out of it.”

“Master.”

Once they got home Frankenstein went about fixing ramen for her. She sat down and waited. The smell from the kitchen smelled absolutely divine.  It felt like that it took too long for Frankenstein to set the plates in front of her. She stared at it as she waited for it to grow. Rai didn’t even try to pay attention when the phone rang and Frankenstein picked it up.

“You called earlier than expected. Did you forget to mention something or are you calling to see if it works.” **How long does it take for ramen to grow?**

“What is it?” **I will have to see if Frankenstein can make it grow faster.**

“Yes?” **I see that he gave me Kimchi and Danmooji.**

“You’re being excessively nice, telling us such detailed information.” **I wonder how they would taste together.**

“It looks like they started to move.” Frankenstein addressed her as he put the phone down. She did not answer him and continued to watch the ramen. Rai could feel the confusion radiate from Frankenstein.

“Master. What’s wrong? Are you not going to eat? I did bring you both Kimchi and Danmooji so you can decide which you like more. Did I make a mistake?”

“I’m waiting for it to grow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh we are so close to the end of the M21 M24 Arc!
> 
> Comments make me super happy!


	7. Goodbye Sweet Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my sweet lovely readers! This chapter is long... I kinda got on a roll with it. So life has been a bit crappy. I am currently playing the waiting game with Waldo, my pet rat. Currently the only reason he is getting liquids is through baby food. So kinda scared that he is going to stop... 
> 
>  
> 
> _past_  
>  **thoughts**  
>  _**Master Servant Bond** _
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. Cause we all know that I would have Rai and Frankenstein together.

-Frankenstein’s Point of View-

 

He had no idea why he was so captivated by the way she ate her food. Perhaps it was the dainty way she did it or that she did it with such elegance. How could it be possible for someone to eat elegantly? Not once in his life had he seen someone eat with such grace. It was interesting how she considered the taste of the Kimchi and Danmooji when she tried them with the ramen. She would take a bite and then sit there and contemplate which one was better. Then she tried them both together and smiled. **So she likes them together. That is good to know for my research.**

He likes to boast that he is the best servant and friend to his master. There for, while he despises ramen, he will create the perfect ramen for her. Now he will have to configure the taste of Danmooji and Kimchi will affect the ramen. Frankenstein slipped away for a moment and wrote it down. Sadly his research will have to wait for another night. The phone call he received told him that Mary was on the move. While it was meant to be a warning it could be an opportunity to get information or remove her from the picture.

Frankenstein returned to the living room and found that his master had finished. He picked up the bowls and washed them. It would be hassle to clean them after he returned. He sat them out to dry and went back to his master. One thing he appreciated about the school uniform is that it showed off her marvelous legs perfectly. **Those long creamy legs… and she wears that all the time.**

“Good job Frankenstein. It was delicious.”

“Thank you master.”

“The call?”

“It seems that one of the two new players is on the move. I wish to proceed to investigate this and find any information as possible.” She stood up.

“I shall come with you. It would be best if I were to see it for myself.”

He wondered if she wanted to monitor his behavior. Their journey was spent in silence. **The moon looks beautiful tonight. A shame that we could not just sit and watch the night sky.** He felt a spike of energy and they stopped on top of a building across from where the spike originated. They stood there as they watched her slaughter several thugs. It was strange that master would not interfere at this moment.

“Master, should I move in on her now?”

He watched as she stood there silently.

“They haven’t changed… Their way of easily taking the lives away for their own purpose…” Frankenstein’s heart broke at the sadden tone of her voice. His sweet and gentle master must have hoped that humanity would have changed from their violent tendencies.

“Let’s go back.”

As they leapt across the buildings they sensed the familiar presences of the two others. They silently landed behind them and Frankenstein decided to be a bit mean.

“So here you are. Enjoying the night air? It certainly is nice.”

The two jumped in their skins and turned around, shocked. It did not take long for M21 to give them a look of indignation.

“Why the hell are you guys here?” **You dare curse in front of my master…**

“We were in the neighborhood, taking in the sights and we saw you two polluting it.” Frankenstein gave them a twisted smile. He could feel the sigh from his master.

“Tch. I told you not to do that or have you forgotten that already blondie?”

“I do appreciate your kindness from such a ‘strong’ person such as yourself.”

His master must have had enough and walked towards the pair. They flinched as she walked past them, her hair fluttering about in a gentle wind. Frankenstein was about to pull out the dark spear when he saw how they were checking her figure out. **I am the only one allowed to do that.** She ignored them all as she gazed out at the horizon.

“I want to ask you something.”

“You are expecting too much.”

“If you think it is difficult to answer with your limited intelligence you don’t have too.” Frankenstein and M21 glared at each other; the sparks between them almost visible.

 ** _Frankenstein, behave._** Frankenstein mentally pouted at the chide but obeyed none the less.

“Then I’ll at least listen to your so called question.”

“In the beginning you and the others pair from the union seemed to have had a misunderstanding and thought we stole a coffin. We want to know what it is about.” **We need to see if they know anything about master.**

“Why do you care?”

“We want to know because it started this mess.”

“As I said before, we were chasing the people who stole it from the union. In our pursuit we came across you and believed that you took it; anyone who has that strong of a power appears, it isn’t that much of leap to believe that you were the ones who stole it.”

“So you’re saying that the Union owns the coffin.”

“Yes.” **Fuck.**

“Why did they steal it?”

“We don’t know why or who but Mary captured one of them alive. It will only be a matter of time before she finds out. But I don’t think he would know much. They were only the transporters.”

**Damn it. I wish I could ask how they got her coffin. But I can’t let them get suspicious, seeing as they have no idea of our involvement. I can’t wait to get my hands on the leaders of the Union…**

“It is going to be annoying when she learns that you are not with them. Yet here you two idiots are, wandering around and about without a care in the world if you get spotted.”

Frankenstein smiles inwardly when they let out gasps of surprise when his master walks past them again. While she walked to him, he pulled out an envelope from his jacket’s inner pocket; with a flick of the wrist he throws it M21. He may not care or like them that much but they were helping him. At least this way he can easily find them if they run into trouble.

“What is this?”

“It’s a safe house key and address.”

“What do you mean a safe house?”

“It’d be nice if there was no need for it, but it is just a safety precaution. Think of it as, payment for your kindness. Farwell for now.”

Frankenstein followed his master as they leapt across the buildings. He only stopped when she had landed on the edge of one to gaze out to the world below. He felt a strong urge to go up to her and hug her.

“The humans have changed a lot but there are still some that hasn’t. It doesn’t just apply to humans. Frankenstein.”

“Yes master?”

“I would like to be alone for a while.”

“But…”

“However, before you go I have a question. Why do you carry cards with your number? Why the envelope as well?”

Frankenstein was bewildered by her questions but answered anyways.

“I never know when I might meet someone who could be useful so I keep the cards in case I run into one. I had the envelope because I figured we would run into them soon.”

“Hmm… Very well.”

He could hear the silent dismissal and left. Of course he didn’t go too far. Frankenstein made sure he had a good view of his master but was not in her line of sight. After 820 years without her, he refuses to let her leave his sight for any long period of time unless he was required to. Even then, he carries a photo of her in his other pocket as a good luck charm.

He has no idea how long he stands there, staring at her when she starts to move. Oh how he loved how she looks in the pale moonlight; like a true goddess. He silently follows her from several buildings behind until she stopped. Frankenstein observes how her head was turning from one direction to another. He sees that his other reason for following her was true.

“As I thought, she is lost. Poor master, she has gone too far. Should I reveal my presence? Or would she be disappointed that I did not truly leave her? Though… she may have already known that I would follow…” As he pondered about his dilemma, a soft voice called out to him.

“Frankenstein, I am not sure whether I am disappointed or relieved that you disobeyed. It seems that I… require your aid.”

-The next day-

-Rai’s point of view-

She found herself soaking in the tub after she woke up. After the stress of the children’s visit and yesterday night’s activities, the hot water was needed. This time she decided to use some of the Jasmine bath oil, which Frankenstein explained its’ purpose and how to wash her hair. She felt herself purring in the warmth of the water.

Once she had finished bathing, drying, and carefully deciding what to wear, she joined Frankenstein in the living room. Breakfast was already out on the table and a steaming cup of tea. She noticed that he had waited for her before he ate. As always, Frankenstein had made a delicious meal. **If he hadn’t decided to be a mad scientist he would have made a wonderful chef.**

However, soon after he had cleaned up the dishes, their peaceful morning was interrupted by the small screen by the door. Frankenstein had yet to explain to her its’ purpose. She had a strong feeling that she knew who would be here this early and was proven right when Frankenstein answered.

“Rai, we came over! We came because we missed you guys.”

“We even brought something to eat.”

As she sipped her tea she found the humor in the situation. Frankenstein was standing there silently, and she knew that he was debating whether or not to let them in. After the many years of the man’s company, she knew how he got about messes. Her window was broken often whenever the nobles made even the smallest mess.

“Principal Lee, hurry up and open the door.”

“How have you been doing? We couldn’t help but wonder whether Principal Lee and Rai are staying healthy and fit.”

“Why is he not answering us?”

“Maybe he is so happy that we are here that he’s speechless?”

She had to hold in the desire to laugh. There has never been a boring moment since she woke up.

“That has to be it.”

“Principal Lee was waiting for us to visit. Rai must also been looking forward to us. She must be bored with being with just Principal Lee.”

“She sure would’ve.”

Perhaps she should warn them of Frankenstein’s rising ire? She is quite sure he wouldn’t maim them… Rai took a sip of her tea. It truly was a good cup of tea. **Maybe I should order him to let them in… That might spare their feelings. I am positive he would just leave them there.**

“Principal Lee, stop getting all emotional and open up the door.”

In the end she had to force Frankenstein to open the door. She will probably have to make it up to him because, as predicted, they made a huge mess. They brought some interesting treats like pocky and some kind of fizzing drink. Normally she would stick to her tea but Shinwoo took it away and would not return it until she drank some ‘soda’. She still can’t decide whether she liked it or not. Though she knew Frankenstein was upset over it and was going to murder Shinwoo for stealing her tea.

As the children left late that afternoon, Frankenstein was fuming at the mess they had left. She could hear Frankenstein telling himself to calm down and about teaching the kids to clean. Rai was sad that they had stayed for so long that she was unable to try one of Frankenstein’s original Ramen recipes. Don’t misunderstand, she loved the children, she was just looking forward to dinner. Frankenstein said that he was even researching which tea was the best with ramen.

-The next morning-

-Frankenstein’s point of view-

He was disappointed when he woke up. He was having the most amazing dream about long pale limbs wrapped around him. Ebony hair had been splayed out on his pillows and crimson eyes closed in happiness. He even got to feel her small chest. Then he woke up, unsatisfied from being unable to finish such a wonderful dream. **It looks like another cold shower morning.** He sighed as he got up, trying very hard to ignore his ‘condition’. It would not be good if she were to hear him moaning her name.

After a cold and groggy shower he went about his usual morning routine. He busily made a traditional breakfast and a new type of tea for his master. Frankenstein also cut up an apple for her. As long as he is by her side, she will get to eat foods that she has never even heard of. It was something he had vowed to himself after the first few decades by her side. He recalled some of the snide comments he received when he began to grow the fruits and vegetables by the manor. He also recalled her frown when he threw them out the window.

Just as he had everything on the table she walked in. It was always like a fresh breath of air when she appears. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. He felt the small bit of happiness from his master as she drank the new tea. Once breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned he returned to her when he noticed her tea cup stilled in the air. **What happened to cause her stop drinking her tea?!?**

“Frankenstein…”

“Yes master?”

“I have a bad feeling…” **Wait if she is having a bad feeling at this time… does that mean?**

“Master. Could it be that Shinwoo and the others are coming?”

“It may be so.” **Damn.**

As his master had predicted the trio of children had come; only fifteen minutes after her she spoke of her foreboding feeling. Only this time their actions were worse. Frankenstein wasn’t sure which was worse, his master’s abysmal ability in computer games or board games. Even Frankenstein had lost. Shinwoo had brought some dark and slightly disturbing adventure board game. He even had the nerve to decide that whenever someone landed on a negative area they would get their forehead smacked.

-during the visit-

“Alright, I brought ‘The Forbidden Forest’ a classic game of adventure! Everyone grab a player token, even you too Principal Lee. I claim the white knight!”

Before anyone else could grab a token, Shinwoo snatched the white knight token. Yuna got the blue mage token, Ik-Han the green archer, his master got the black cavalier, and he got the purple alchemist. Shinwoo explained that the point of the game was to reach the end. The other players can sabotage the others in an attempt to stop them from winning. There were traps, neutral spaces, good spaces, reward spaces, and bad spaces. The dice decided how many spaces you move. If you land on any space except the neutral, trap, or good you get to draw a card. **I think master was right; I have a bad feeling about this. They even brought those messy snacks again.**

 “How do we choose who gets to go first?”

“I know, we should roll the dice and whoever gets the highest starts and we go clockwise.”

“That works. Yuna you can roll first.”

Yuna picked up the black and white dice and then gently rolled them and got an eleven. Ik-han got a nine, Shinwoo a five, he got a three, and his master got snake eyes. Somehow he thinks he is going need to write a guide to the current popular board games. The game started and his master’s luck kept getting worse. The children seemed to manage to avoid most of the negative spaces while Rai was getting pretty much all of them. Of course, he wasn’t faring any better when he lands on half of them.

Frankenstein had to avoid killing the children when they started flicking their foreheads, especially his master’s. Though Frankenstein managed to get himself and her killed when he landed on a bad square. He paled as he read the card out loud.

“You and the player to your left get caught by the bog lord of Kalmire. Both you and the other player are now dead and it is game over for you.”

 His eyes looked at his master and silently apologized because she was on his left. Shinwoo grinned and jumped up in cheer. He then turned to both Rai and Frankenstein and smirked evilly.

“Here we go. You two give us your foreheads! No crying even if we hit hard.”

He and his master both sighed and let the children flick them on the forehead. Though, this time they really went all out and even his forehead throbbed from the smacks. Frankenstein almost glowered when he saw the red mark on his master. However, that wasn’t what enraged him to the very core.

“Indian!”

“Let’s show Rai the fear of the world!”

“Are you sure we should? It is her first time playing the game.”

**Sweet Yuna, trying to save master from the pain.**

“Nope, Rai needs to learn the punishment for losing. Since you brought it up Yuna, you can do it and no light hitting either!”

Ik-Han and Shinwoo were cackling in joy. Yuna gave Rai an apologetic look. What was worse was that his master allowed her to. He winced every time Yuna hit her. **Poor master.** Frankenstein almost cried as she took the hits without a word or a sign of pain. That was how the rest of the afternoon went until the children left; with him and his master losing the most often in the board games. Sometimes the children lost and he had to hold back from hitting them with his real strength.

After the children left, Frankenstein grimaced at the carnage. There were crumbs everywhere and they even left the wrappers and bags on the table. He really needed to teach them to clean up after themselves. Frankenstein went about cleaning the room and fixing his master her favorite tea as an apology.

“My apologies, master. Had I known about the popular games I would never had let them do this.”

Frankenstein hung his head in shame. He knew that he should have looked into these things. Those children would be the type to play those games. Then he could have avoided this mess.

“It is alright Frankenstein. This was clearly not your fault. We could not expect them to play that game and use inventive ways as punishment for losing.”

 **So strong and so kind.** His master was truly the perfect woman. Frankenstein noticed the way she stiffly on the sofa.

“Is your back alright?”

“It’s fine...”

“Your back made some extraordinary sounds whenever it was getting hit…” **I wonder how she would react if I spanked her…** Frankenstein stopped himself from drooling as very erotic images of his master filled his mind. He also had to keep himself from getting hard at such thoughts. It would not be proper for his master seeing it, even if he had those desires…

“Would like more tea master?”

She nodded at him and so he made some more. This way he shielded her from his growing erection and so he could will it away. He may have taken more time with this pot of tea but it was the only thing he could think of. As he refilled her cup, his phone started ringing. He picked it up and was puzzled when he saw who was calling.

“It’s Shinwoo…”

He accepts the call and was interrupted before he could even speak.

“Hey Rai, we haven’t seen each other in days. All three of us are together right now and we want to see you. Hurry and come see us. We are at the construction site on Pauliek road. See ya soon!” The call ended.

“The children are in trouble.”

Rai stood up immediately and was already out the door before Frankenstein had even put the phone down. He hurried after her and they went to where the children were. Frankenstein supposed that he should tell her everything about the phone call.

“The phone call from Shinwoo was strange. He talked like we haven’t just been together this evening. He also talked as if he was calling you and not me.”

He could feel her cold fury building up. There is no doubt that this night would end in blood. There was a spike of energy coming from the place Shinwoo told them about. The pair increased their speed, looking like blurs across the night sky. It was not long that they come upon M21 fighting Mary.

“That kind of talk coming from a pathetic creature by the likes you... I don’t like it at all.”

Mary gritted her teeth as she glared at M21 and Frankenstein.

“Does this mean this man has a connection to the children?”

“There is a discarded facility that belongs to the Union underneath here. The children are fighting for their lives done there. I’ll hold her of so you can go help them.”

While he could commend M21 for his bravery, he knew there was no chance that he could survive a fight against Mary.

“It will not be easy for you to fight her.”

“Does a pathetic useless piece of trash, like yourself M21, think that you could beat me? It also looks like you have been lying. You know these two even when we asked about the blonde before. Now I know why you betrayed the Union. You were stalling us while they were on their way here. Are you so pathetic that you require these two to fight your battles? I will take joy in ending you.”

He felt the same rage as his master as the dumb bint kept talking.

“We don’t have any time left. I have no idea whether the kids or alive but my friend is trying stop Jake… I know I have no right to ask this but please, save my friend.”

Frankenstein was amazed by the determination in M21’s eyes. That man knew he was going to die in the fight against Mary, but he was willing to do so in order to save his friend. He saw his master take a step closer to M21.

“Frankenstein, I will go inside.”

“Yes master.”

She turned to M21 and pretty much ordered him to do what she wants.

“You will take me to them.”

A look of shock crossed M21’s face.

“Did you not say that there was no time?”

“Is this alright?”

M21 looked over at Frankenstein. **It seems he think that I am the one in charge.** Frankenstein nodded at him. It was what his master ordered, and who was he to disobey? M21 turned and began to run calling out to Rai.

“It’s this way.”

She nodded and followed him. Frankenstein noticed the agitation on Mary’s face as she moved to intercept the two. With a flash he was in front of her. His face was filled with a cold fury.

“Oh no, no, no. You are my opponent.”

**_Frankenstein, end her._ **

**_With pleasure my master._ **

A sick twisted grin graced his face as he engaged Mary. The woman defiantly knows how to use stilettos as a weapon as she tried to kick him. It was too easy to dodge her attack and then grab her leg.

“This is rather disappointing. You were boasting about your strength but all I see is a pompous bitch. And if you were actually smart you wouldn’t be wearing these shoes.”

He clenched down with his hand slowly crushing her leg. With his other hand he snapped the stilettos heel off and then threw her across the building. She landed on the ground with a loud smack. She growled as she tossed both of her shoes off and then launched herself at him. He will admit she was fast but it was easy to dodge and parry her attacks. He punched her in the face and sent her back several yards from the sheer power of it.

Frankenstein felt giddy as the dark energy began to fill him. He was like a cat that caught the canary as he let it wrap around her arms. Like with Jake before, he shredded her arms. Then he lunged kicking her in the stomach and sent an upper cut to her jaw. Mary collapsed and took a while to stand up. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her arms change. They turned black with electric blue streaks, nails like claws, and blades coming out of them. **Dear god, if she starts boasting about her arms I am going to rip them off and bash her with them.**

“It has been a long time since I had to do this. You don’t stand a chance now.”

Her speed had increased as she tried to punch him but still she was fast enough. He stopped smiling as he decided that he would have to take this fight seriously and he was having so much fun. Though the moment she started to give him a cocky smirk he got pissed off.

“What’s wrong? You stopped smiling.”

He must have really kept his head in the sand to miss how advance the humans became.

**_Frankenstein. I give you permission for you to break the seal that is restricting your power. I order you under the name of your master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Eliminate the enemy before her._ **

**_Yes, master. She will not live past this night._ **

He could practically skip and dance when he removed the seal. The energy from the dark spear began to cover him. Frankenstein could feel the sheer ecstasy as his power swirled around him. He cackled at the astonished look on Mary’s face and the fear around her. The power began to infect the previous wound he had inflicted on her. He felt her energy slowly being absorbed by his. As she stared at her arms he could not help but gloat.

“What’s wrong? Are your arms not healing? The poor girl’s regeneration not working? At first I thought was it. But your reaction confirms what I believed. Want to hear a secret? The reason is because everything about you started with me.”

“What… that can’t be.”

He cackled at the look at her face. In that moment Mary knew she is going to die.

“Oops, I got so emotional because my master let me release my powers. I spoke too carelessly. I’ll stop there. Your bothersome and it’s not like you will fucking live.”

He called on his powers and they turned into large spears of dark energy. They floated above him, their points aimed at Mary. With a snap of his fingers they launched at her like arrows from a bow. In a flash, before she even realized it, she was impaled. Frankenstein came up to her as she screamed in agony. He grinned as she was being absorbed into the dark energy. All that was left of her was a withered husk. Frankenstein kicked her remains and they flew off of the building, disintegrating as they fell.

“Ah, that felt good. I should go to master now.” Frankenstein turned and went to his master, using the bond to guide him.

-Meanwhile with Rai and M21-

-Raizel’s point of view-

 

She ignored the frequent glances from M21 as she followed him. Rai could feel the small sparks from the children and knew that Shinwoo was close to dying. A cold fury filled her as she got closer. She knew that M21 would be sad when they arrive. There was no chance that his friend will survive; already his spark was dim and he had maybe five minutes left. There was a loud crash and the building shook. It was not from Frankenstein but from below. She was puzzled when they stopped in front of a door. Rai watched impatiently as M21 pressed a button.

“Damn it, why isn’t this fucking thing moving? Something must have damaged it.”

With a growl his hands turned into claws and slashed the door to bits. They reminded her of something. She would need some more time in his presence to figure it out.

“We are on the twentieth floor and they are on the eight floor of the basement. That is wear they would be…”

She jumped down, ignoring everything past where the children should be. While she knew it was rude, the children didn’t have much time left. Rai wished there was a way for her to fall faster. She gently landed on the bottom and walked out. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Shinwoo being held by his neck, by the one Frankenstein had called Jake. Ik-Han was trying to save Shinwoo when he spotted her.

“Rai!”

“So you are the one we were waiting for. Too bad I have to kill you. You probably would be a good fuck.”

He tossed Shinwoo to the side and stepped toward her; but before she could rip out his foul tongue, M21 can bursting out of the elevator and lunged at Jake with his claws gleaming. He did manage to scratch him before Jake stepped back.

“Jake! Where’s M24!!!”

Jake laughed and motioned to the mountain of rubble behind him.

“He’s under that mountain a rubble, a fitting grave for a piece of trash like him.”

M21 screamed as he charged Jake. Grey fur began to sprout from his hands as he swung. While Jake dodged he narrowed his eyes at M21; but before he could retaliate, M21 slashed his cheek. Jake ground his teeth and grabbed a hold of the gray hair. With a grunt he threw M21 across the floor until he slid to a stop behind Rai. She glared at Jake as she watched his arms change. Rai let M21 have his chance to let out his rage but now that bastard was hers. She heard the children gasp in shock.

“His arms… he can’t be human.”

“Did you honestly think that a piece of trash could beat me?”

“Rai, where are the police?”

Silence.

“Then what’s going to happen to us? To Rai?”

She heard sniffling and saw the children crying. They were sobbing out apologies to her. **They are worried for me. Such sweet children.** The next thing, before anyone could react, the children launched themselves at Jake. They each grabbed a leg and screamed at her to run. Rai growled softly when Jake smacked them away.

“Annoying little brats. Nothing but annoying pieces of trash.”

**_Frankenstein. I give you permission for you to break the seal that is restricting your power. I order you under the name of your master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Eliminate the enemy before her._ **

**_Yes, master. She will not live past this night._ **

She glared at him as she felt Frankenstein go a bit crazy with his powers. Now to deal with this thing. It dared to walk up to her until he was looking down at her. He dared to look down on her.

“Oi, what the fuck are you muttering about? Kids these days don’t listen. I guess I will have to ‘educate’ her.”

Jake leered at her and licked his lips. He also dared to bend down to look into her eyes. Rai refused to look into the eyes of something that was nothing but dirt beneath her feet. She saw how M21 was about to jump in when she gestured slightly for him to stop.

“Are you so afraid that you can’t look into my eyes? Or are you just amazed by the very perfection that stands before you. I can understand. Perhaps if you beg I can see about having you join me.”

“It’s high, the eye level.”

“What are you talking about?”

She gave him an imperial look and gathered her power.

“Kneel.”

Rai took pleasure as the disgusting brute fell to his knees. The ground cracked under him and sent dust everywhere. She loved the look of confusion on his face. **Frankenstein must be rubbing off on me.** Everyone else gasped in astonishment and voice their confusion.

“Why, why did my body…”

“This is the difference between your eyelevel and mine. You are not worthy to even look upon me.”

Jake growled at her like an uncouth barbarian, even werewolves had more manners than him.

“I have no idea what you did, but I will make you pay.”

He tried to stand up but before he could even get both of his feet on the floor, he fell back down. Rai’s eyes glowed with her power and Jake shook in fear. The fear was replaced with rage as he forced his body transform fully. His final form reminded her of a giant purple troll brute. There was nothing impressive about his new form. Though his body now matched his vile personality. She did not look at while he laughed and boasted.

“I admit you are better than what I was expecting. While I would have loved to have you in my bed, I am going to kill you. You dared to order me around, but it won’t work again; not while I am now this powerful.”

“You talk too much.”

“Die!”

“Kneel.”

Even with his new form and powers he slammed the ground as his knees hit the floor.

“How is this possible?!? I am more powerful than before!”

“So what?”

She watched impassively as the brute tried to stand once again. Rai looked over its’ shoulders and put the children to sleep. It would not be good for them to see what is about to happen. As they hit the floor she let her power that was holding Jake go. The beast cackled as he stood up. She glared at him and the power came back tenfold. The room felt thick and heavy as she walked up to him. Her small dainty hand touched his chin and covered her finger with his blood.

“This is your sin.”

Blood began to rise up from everywhere. Tiny droplets began to swirl around her and Jake. They began to merge and turn into a tornado of blood. She focused the energy around Jake as he screamed for mercy. The blood was swirling faster and faster, closing on him. He screamed as his body was erased from existence. All that was left was a crater in the floor and a hole in the ceiling.

“Shall be buried by your blood.”

She did not turn around when Frankenstein appeared behind her. Rai saw that he had resealed his powers.

“Master, I have carried out your command.”

She stood there as M21 began to yell.

“M24?! Are you okay? Answer me… Okay... That was Jake... Yes, and Mary as well... What? What are you talking about… M24? Save your breath, I’ll get you out of there!!!!”

M21 ran towards the pile of rocks and began to throw them around in desperation. She knew he needed this so she stopped Frankenstein from intruding.

“Don’t talk like that. The Union can fix your regeneration…. What? Why didn’t you take your medications? No… Who said I wanted to be free without you… I will not go anywhere without you…”

M21 collapsed to his knees and began to sob. He started to pull rocks out again with reckless haste.

“Don’t talk like that… Shut up, didn’t I tell you to save your breath… stop saying that… If you’re sorry than wait for me… 24? Say something. Wake up! Don’t break the promise we made with our comrades! Did you survive all of this to die now?!?”

He broke down completely. She came up to him and touched his shoulder. He looked up to her and wiped his tears while he stood up. There were no words to fill the silence as they took the children to the hospital or during the trip to the house. While she may not have known the man well, she mourned his loss. The world had lost a kind soul this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite positive that if Frankenstein heard what Jake said he would eviscerate him with the Dark Spear. Also, who in their right mind would wear stilettos in a fight? 
> 
> Comments are loved <3


	8. Breaking the Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> So over 1000 hits :3 thank you all! I also realized that this story is 87 pages long and I still have a long way to go!   
> **thoughts**  
>  _past_  
>  **_Master Servant Bond_ **
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. If I did there would be Frankenzel and Frankenzel babies!

-M21’s pov-

 

He felt empty inside now that M24 is dead. He is the only one left, the only one who survived, out of his comrades. M21 didn’t bother to look around as he followed the two. He is not sure what was going to happen to him now. They stopped in front of a relatively big fenced in home. M21 isn’t surprised that those two lived here. He followed them in and leaned up against the wall. The girl walked to the large windows and looked out. The blonde just glanced at him before addressing the girl.

“It seems that out of the three Shinwoo took most of the beating. One of his arms is broken and some of his ribs were injured. The doctor said that he should be able to return to his normal life once he recovers. Master, how should we handle this when they wake up?”

**Master? Wait… I thought he was in charge. He did listen to her earlier…**

“It would be best if they do not remember.”

“Understood.” Frankenstein turned his head slightly to M21. “I suppose thanks are in order.”

“It was our fault that they got involved in the first place.”

“Regardless, they would not have survived if you and your companion did not intercede.”

He sighed. M21 felt a pang of sadness in his chest as well as curiosity.

“I am more interested in you two. Mary and Jake are considered to be the best in the Union. They were an assassination team and their combat skills are fearsome. I knew that you two were strong but to completely wipe them out without a sweat, I never imagined that. There is no data on you two either. I am only asking because I am curious. I know that it is unlikely that you will answer me but I will not pry.”

“Thank you for understanding. I doubt that you will tell us what we want to know but we will not hide our knowledge if you ask.”

“As I said earlier, I have no intention of prying if you feel the need to hide it. Instead, if you have questions I will try my best to answer.”

“I noticed that Mary has a more widespread transformation than yourself.”

“Of course, I am an earlier experiment. Mary and Jake were successes in a more advance one. They were created by sacrificing the failures like my comrades and I as the base. They are more powerful than we could ever be. Jake’s loud mouth is the only reason I know this much.”

M21 falls silent for a moment as he recalled the time in the labs. He could see Jake ripping apart M15 for fun. He could feel the phantom sensation of the experiments. He forced himself not to think about it and let his claws grow.

“I wasn’t able to do this before but as the time passed my transformation improved.”

“How many more of you are there?”

“… None now… There is no one else left. The Union has many labs and I have no idea how many experiments are running around. My comrades and I were from one lab. From M1 to M100, after years of experimentation M24 and I were the only ones left.”

The silence was heavy in the room. It felt awkward with them all standing still.

“Master would you like to go visit the children in the morning?”

“I am sorry about the children.”

**It seems that I always get the people around me hurt or killed.**

“It is a shame about M24.”

“He always had a soft spot for children. He wouldn’t regret dying the way he did. M24 always joked that he must have had younger siblings before the experiments took his memories.”

“You said that you were sent to retrieve the coffin?”

**They were interested in it earlier, weren’t they? They must have a connection to it.**

“Someone stole it from the Union and we were sent to retrieve it. I have no clue what or why they want it back. If it was important they would have sent more skilled agents instead of us.”

“Why were Jake and Mary here if you two were the only ones sent?”

“We weren’t progressing as much as they liked. They claimed that they were nearby so they came. Then Crombel started to get interested in this mess.”

“Crombel?”

“He has a high position in the Union and was the one in charge of our experiments. He only became interested because of your attack.”

M21 did not like the look in Frankenstein’s eyes. It was a look that said that it was time to go kill someone. What did he get himself into? **M24, please give me your strength…**

“Where is he?”

“There is a lab not too far from here. Wait, you’re not seriously thinking…”

“It’s troublesome to have someone looking into us and your disappearance will also gather attention. If anyone knows about what happened here, then this can happen again. They will be better prepared and more organized this time. The most important thing is that children could be in danger from now on.”

Raizel moved away from the window and passed them. Her soft footsteps could be heard as she walked down the hallway to her room. M21 noticed the soft smile on Frankenstein’s face.

“It is late. Follow me, I will show you your room.”

M21 just blinked and stared at his back. He shook his head and proceeded to follow Frankenstein. The room he was given was better than any other place he has ever slept. The bed looked so inviting that he almost missed the good night from Frankenstein.

**Here’s to hoping that I won’t regret this decision.**

 

-In the morning-

The morning was tense as he tried to dissuade Frankenstein from his foolhardy idea. However, when it seemed that he would not change his mind, M21 announced he was going to join them. He owed it to M24 and all of his comrades to get payback; though it looked like he would have to wait after breakfast and visiting the children.

It felt surreal to watch those two eat breakfast. A part of him felt that these two would somehow not need to eat, a foolish thought really. M21 poked at his food half expecting it to be poisoned but dismissed the idea. It would be silly of them to kill him now after saving his life. He occasionally glanced at Raizel, taking in her beautiful and elegant figure. M21 isn’t too surprised by Frankenstein’s fawning; if he had been with a lady like her, she would never know hardship.

The walk to the hospital was quiet. M21 felt like he had no right to be visiting them, he is the main reason that the kid ended up in there. Yet the fussy blonde shoved a fruit basket into his arms and forced him to go. He is positive that the Union had never had someone so intimating in their employment.

The hospitable was calm as they walked in and in no time they were in the kid’s room. He sat the basket down between the three kids and walked away. Frankenstein and Raizel walked to Shinwoo’s side.

“Oh my god. Look at all this food! You guys brought too much.” Shinwoo mumbled as he stuffed his face full of fruit. Yuna and Ik-Han were slowly eating fruit.

“Why are you just standing there Rai? Here, eat this.”

Shinwoo handed her a banana. She took it and just stared at it. M21 stared at her wondering why she was looking at the banana like it was an alien. **What is so fascinating about a banana?**

“How is everyone doing?”

“Yuna and I will be able to leave soon but Shinwoo is…”

“I’m fine Ik-Han, I am fine. I could do a hundred pushups right now if I wanted to.”

“It was very brave of you to jump in front of that car to protect your friends. There aren’t a lot of people who would have done the same.”

**So that is the story they went with. I wonder how he managed to do that.**

“Please try and not to get hurt again Shinwoo. Even if you were trying to save us.”

“It’s better that the healthiest of the three of us get hurts. After all, only a strong and brave man like myself…”

The children exploded in laughs as they joked around about Shinwoo’s strong body. He hasn’t felt this type of comradely friendship in a long time. M21 felt like he was intruding on such a happy moment. A part of him wanted to leave.

“This guy?”

**They really don’t remember me. Those two are really impressive.**

“He is a coworker.”

**A coworker?**

“It’s time for us to leave. Make sure to get some rest.”

“Noooooo don’t leave us!!!”

“Rai you can stay tonight and leave in the morning.”

“We can play games and try to avoid getting caught by the nurses.”

He watched as she turned around and began to leave. M21 and Frankenstein turned a followed her out while the kids were demanding that they return tomorrow. What was bugging him as they were walking down the halls was the fact that she was still holding the banana.

**Does it hold some secret or does she not know how to eat one?**

M21 looked at Frankenstein as the man look despondent at the girl. It seems that it was the former. What kind of person is she that she does not know how to eat a banana? He has found himself in some really strange company.

 

-At home-

-Rai’s pov-

She forlornly watched as Frankenstein stole her banana and place it the fruit bowl. Rai will have to get him to teach her how to open the strange yellow fruit. She just stood there listening to M21 and Frankenstein talk. It would be easier if they were sitting down. Then, she could have some tea during their discussion.

“The base is located beneath a building owned by the Union. The building is just a front. The labs are located in sub floors four through eight. The only way you can get there is through a specific elevator.”

“The security on the 4th should be tight.”

“The 4th level is where all the guards live and each level is flooded with guards. We should strike the 4th level first and take out most of the guards.”

“Crombel?”

“8th level.”

She had the location now and there was no point waiting around. Rai turned and headed to the front door. She could feel Frankenstein close behind her.

“You’re going there now?”

“Shouldn’t we finish this while we take a nice relaxing afternoon walk?”

It did not take long for M21 to join them. She stopped in front of the door. Now she can exercise her new found ability and open the front door. Rai ignored M21’s bewildered behavior. She could tell that he was starting to panic; though she has no clue why. With slow precision she opened the complex door. She smiled softly when she heard Frankenstein clap.

“Wonderfully done master.”

“Huh?”

She turned and nodded at them. The three of them went to the roofs and jumped their way to the facility. She wondered how people would react if they looked up and saw them. It was something to ponder about later, that and the banana. They stopped at what she presumed to be their destination.

“The people who are not in the Union have no idea what is beneath them. It is a perfect disguise. I suggest that we should go through one of the upper windows and take the elevator down from there.”

**I see no reason to do that. It would be easier to go through the front door.** She jumped down to the ground and began to walk to her destination. Her companions followed suit but M21 did so reluctantly. M21 stopped once he realized exactly where they planned on going.

“What are you doing? Don’t tell me you plan on going through the front?”

“It is what Master wants. I also think that charging through the front door is a bad idea. I am only following Master’s decision. Besides, I believe she is doing it for you.”

**Good Frankenstein.**

“Won’t it feel good? Walking in from the front door without a care? Like a badass?”

When they walked through the door she stopped and turned to look at it. It was magic!!! The door opened for her and she had to do nothing in order for it to do so. She watched as it closed. Rai then walked forward and the door opened. She backed away and it closed. Rai almost giggled in delight and so she repeated the action, unknowingly confusing her companions.

“What is she doing?” M21 leaned over and whispered to Frankenstein.

“I believe this is the first time she has seen an automatic door…” Absentmindedly replied Frankenstein.

However her joy was cut short when the door no longer closed when she moved away from it. She has no idea that the amount of people near the door, who were watching the spectacle, caused it to stay open. Rai turned her head when she felt a strange but familiar malevolence coming from below.

“Look we need to get to the elevator and it’s inside.”

Alas it seems that she will not be able to continue her interaction with the magic door. Instead, she followed M21 further inside until they reached the ‘elevator’.

“Something’s not right.”

“It is too quiet. With your explanation I would expect for them to have noticed us.”

“It is strange that they have not done anything yet.”

“Well, let’s go exploring, shall we?”

They walked into the elevator and M21 pushed a button. Her eyes widened as the room went down. **Was this what was supposed to happen earlier?** M21 slashed the door open, like last time, and they encountered another door. Would this one be magic like the other? She walked up to it and was disappointed that it did not open.

“This isn’t right. This door is never closed not unless it is to imprison someone inside. It’s useful to create a complete lockout.”

M21 pressed another button and the doors opened. **There are a lot of magic buttons here.**

“There is no security here. Something’s wrong. Let’s head to the control room, we might find our answers there.”

They all walked down a series of hallways until they reached a room filled with those evil light screens **. If the Union has this many screens then they must be evil. Only the truly evil would have such horrible creations.**

“This is screaming trap to me.”

“We can’t turn back now. Let us go and see the labs. Perhaps our answers are there.”

The three went back to the elevator and M21 pushed another magic button. Everything about this place screamed danger and she is sure that they will encounter something familiar and evil. The doors opened and the first thing they saw was blood covering the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. It was apparent that a massacre has happened and explained the lack of guards. Bang! A bullet was heading straight for her and before she could do anything, Frankenstein was in front of her and caught it. **Frankenstein, my eternal protector.**

“Simon.” M21 growled out.

There, not far down the hall, was an injured man slumped against the wall. She could tell that he did not have long left. Rai felt how corrupted his soul was and had no intention of healing the man.

“M21. Why the hell are you here, traitor?”

“Traitor? You call me a traitor for wanting to stay alive after being tossed aside? What happened?”

“Crombel fucking did us in.”

“What?”

“Not only me but the whole base. You should know why he came here.”

“Why would you tell me? After all I am just a traitor.”

“The bastard got me and my men killed, so if I can screw him over I will. He came to see the experiments here. Something caught his interest and he wants to be the only one who knows about it. So he said that everyone here was a traitor and we got sent to clean the place up. We were fine until the experiment went berserk and murdered us. “

“A new one?”

“The one he was interested in.”

“Where is Crombel?”

“Probably laughing his fucking ass off in his helicopter.”

Frankenstein turned to her.

“Master, I will pursue Crombel.”

“Very well. Go Frankenstein.”

She watched as he bolted back to the elevator. Her eyes went back to the dying man. Despite his helpful information, she still had no intention to save him.

“If you want to live, get out of this fucking place. I managed to trap him behind the door but it won’t hold him for long.”

With a small gasp Simon died and left them in deathly silence. M21 frowned and looked to the ground. His hands shaking in both disappointment and rage.

“I doubt that anyone is alive. There is no point staying here.”

“Did you not come here for a reason?”

“Yes, but there is no chance that it is still intact. It isn’t worth…”

“Lead the way.”

She ordered him to move. Rai has no plan on letting M21 run away. The man came here for a reason and she will see that he follows through. As they walked down the halls they saw bodies strewn around. Some of them were nothing more than mangled remains; blood coating everything. In front of them was a door that appeared to have exploded from the inside. The source of the malevolent energy was sitting on the floor, grinning at the two.

“Well, well, well. Look at who we have here.”

“You!”

“What a nice surprise. It must be my birthday and you, M21, must be my present. I know that I have been a good boy, but you? Nope.”

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“Aww are you shocked that the trash is better than you know? Where is the big guy? I was hoping to gut him too, but Jake got to him first?”

“You bastard!”

M21 charged with his claws out and just before he could impale the guy through the head, the thing dodged. It went from being pathetic and slow to a fast and strong monster. He easily batted M21 away with a swing of his arms. Then he was on M21, kicking and punching him to a bloody pulp. Throughout his beating, Rai just stood there watching. She knew that this was M21’s fight and it was not her place to step in. The only reason for her to step in was if M21 was about to die.

“Were you always this pathetic? You had me groveling to you two and you are nothing but the trash here.”

“We should have killed you when we had the chance.”

The man was enraged by M21’s statement and began to stomp on his chest while yelling out insults.

“You are weak! You may have been stronger than me at first but now, you will die like the trash you are! You two were nothing but failures! The only good thing you pieces of filth did was pave the way to my perfection!”

Honestly, Rai thought Frankenstein talked too much. She watched as M21 clawed at the guy’s ankle. The thing moved away so he could change. Like the disgusting pervert from before his body began to change. Spikes erupted from the grey body and a skeletal like tail from its’ back. M21 rushed ahead and plunged his hand into the guy’s chest but was immediately ripped away. Then M21 went flying and slammed into the wall next to her. She watched as the hole in the man’s chest healed and a second tail grew.

M21 tried to dodge the tails but was torn at. His breathing was labored as he tried to attack again. Each time he was hit before he could land a blow. M21 was bleeding profusely from the stab and slashes all across his body. The man grabed M21 and began to smash his’ head into the ground. It was obvious that M21 was not going to make it, but before she could interfere the man addressed her.

“You stay right there girlie. We will get to know each other quite well. I might even let you live if you don’t cry out in pain. Don’t worry you won’t have to wait long.”

She must really attract perverts. Rai quickly intercept the man before he could kill M21. This thing was not going to get away with that. Jake didn’t get away with it and neither will this one.

“Do not misunderstand M21. I only cannot stand for mockery and insults against me.”

Blood began to rise and swirl around them all. Rai had intended to kill the man but stopped. She heard M21 calling himself weak and that was not true. With her powers out and saturating the room she instantly recognized what was so familiar about M21. The blood died down and everyone else was shocked. Rai turned her head and stared into M21’s eyes.

“You are not weak. Do you wish to see? Do you wish to see the wolf that wishes to break free and become whole with you? The origin of your power is far greater than this abomination.”

Her hand gentle cups M21’s cheek. Rai moved her thumb to gather some of M21’s blood. As her hand drifts away she commands him to awaken and release his true self. She watched his body morph into a form she had seen so often before her sleep. M21’s teeth grew sharp and fur sprouted all over his body. A burst of energy came out from him as he let out a howl.

“This is your power. Show your enemy that he should not take on a werewolf.”

She knew that M21 was not completely in control of himself as he lunged for the man. With ease he slammed the guy into a wall and continued to claw at him. He growled as the tails wrapped themselves around him. M21 snapped the tails off without a scratch. She watched as the man returned to his previous form after the beating.

“Please don’t kill me. I didn’t want to do this, they made me.”

It was obvious he was trying to buy himself some time because as soon as his wounds healed he attacked M21. She felt M21 move and leave behind an after image. It was the image that got impaled while M21 moved behind the man. M21 growled once more as his one hand gripped the guy’s head and the other on his shoulder. With a loud roar, he ripped the man’s head off and tossed them both at a wall.

The decapitated body slammed into the wall with such force that the wall crumbled on top of it. With the monster’s death, M21 returned to his normal state; all of his wounds healed. She watched as he examined his body in awe. M21 snapped his head to her.

“Did we enter a contract? Is that why I changed? I guess you are my Master now.”

**What is he talking about? I thought I was perfectly clear before. Perhaps I misspoke and it came out like I was forming a contract with him?**

“We did not create a contract.”

“Then how?”

“That is your power. You carry the heart of a werewolf. I simply showed you your true form.”

“A werewolf? Are you saying that I’m a werewolf?”

“Yes. However, it depends on your will to awaken it.”

 

-With Crombel and Frankenstein-

-Frankenstein’s pov-

Frankenstein hurried to the roof. With any luck this Dr. Crombel has not left yet. He absent mindedly created an aura that would have anyone who saw him, forget. It did not take him long to reach the roof. He was disappointed when he did not see the helicopter on the roof. **I am sorry I failed you Master.**

His head snapped up when he heard the thrum of helicopter blades came close. Frankenstein looked up to see a finely dressed grey haired man to standing at the opening. The man was a bit far away but he could hear him easily enough.

“You must be the one I have been hearing about. I was hoping to meet you on better terms than this but, greetings. My name is Crombel.”

“I am sorry but I am going to skip my introduction.”

“A pity. However, I have a general idea of who you are based on the effects of your abilities. I take it that you are a vampire.”

Frankenstein just laughed at the Crombel’s guess. **A vampire? This fucking moron thinks that I am the product of those freaks. Like hell am I a creature that was spawned by a Noble’s contracted.**

“How rude of me. I believe your kind prefers to be called Nobles. I am assuming that you were the one who killed Mary and Jake?”

“Perhaps.” **Good. He doesn’t know anything about Master.**

“Wonderful. If you managed to kill them you must be very strong. You will make an excellent experiment.”

“You wish to experiment on me? Do you think that you even have what it takes?”

“You’ll see.”

**The gall of this man.**

Frankenstein called upon his powers and sent a mental apology to his Master. Once he was ready he jumped off the building and at Crombel. The man had also gathered his energy and jumped to meet Frankenstein. The impact of their two powers crashed like lightning and the ground shook. The two of them landed on the roof.

**Not bad.**

“Just as I expected.”

The air began to thicken with a familiar energy. **Master? Why is she fighting? Must be M21’s fault.**

“What is this? I would love to get my hands on whoever is emitting such power.”

**Like fucking hell you will! SHE IS MINE!!!**

Frankenstein was mentally hissing like a cat at the man. As much as he would love to yell out to the whole world that she was his, it would be unwise to let him know of her presence. Instead, he will just have to settle with mentally insulting the man.

“You did not come alone. So it seems you and your ally helped with M21’s change. Now I really want to know who you are and your goals. I take it you will not tell me.”

“Yup.”

“It is boring to know everything. It will be much more fun to pry it out of you. I must take my leave before the humans show up.”

Frankenstein glared at Crombel as he jumped back into the elevator and took off. He clenched his hand as blood trickled down. Master would not be pleased with all the blood. He sighs and cleans his hand before going to her. Ah, there she was, silent and unharmed. A sense of calm filled him as he approached her.

“Master, I apologize. I lost him.”

He looked into the room and was stunned. The room, or the remains of it, was torn apart. It was riddled with holes and gouges everywhere. He noticed a pile of rubble and what suspiciously appears to be a foot beneath it. Yet, as he looked around, he could tell it was not her work. The only logical answer would be that M21 was behind the destruction.

“Master, are you alright?”

“There is no need to be concerned. I merely showed M21 his strength. More importantly, are you alright?”

**Master noticed I had been injured and is worried for me?**

“It is nothing, It is already healed.”

“The humans have advanced far beyond my expectations. I think I understand why we separated ourselves from the humans.”

“Master, we should hurry. The police will be here any minute and we do not want to be noticed.”

He looked at M21 as the man was looking at the computers desperately. Frankenstein felt sorry for him. In the span of two days M21 lost his brother and any information he could find about himself and the others. M21 looked as if he had lost all will to live.

“We are heading back.”

He watched as his Master began to leave but was stunned when she stopped at the door. It did not take him long to figure out why. He turned to the still and desolate M21.

“What are you doing? Master is waiting for you.”

**She is such a kind and wonderful soul.** M21 still did not move and was looking confused at him.

“How long are you planning on making Master wait?”

It seems that was all that he needed to say. M21 smiled at them and followed the two to their home. Frankenstein was relieved when they walked in the door. Rai had moved to sit on the couch and had motioned for M21 to follow. Frankenstein went to the kitchen and began to make some tea. After such a long and busy day, a cup of tea was a good way to unwind. Once he was done he made a cup for Master and handed it to her.

“Master, when I went to the roof I found that Crombel wasn’t there but he appeared not long after I arrived in a helicopter. For some reason, after he had left, he decided to return.”

“And?”

“I lost him.” Frankenstein grumbled out. “It seems that he is much more than just a researcher.”

“He actually fought you? And lived?”

“I see that this is a surprise for you.”

“He is only known as a talented scientist. I never heard anything about him being able to fight. To think that he was this strong.”

“Are you sure that the others don’t know.”

“I am positive. Jake thinks that he is weak. Most of the time the strongest of the Union look down on the researchers. The only reason Crombel got as high in the Union as he has, was because of his talent.”

“He has been very careful. I should have followed him. Master I am almost certain that he will reappear. Do you have anything urgent to take care of M21? If not you should stay here.”

**Master, would love to have him stay. While she may not show it, she has certainly grown fond of him. Here I was hoping to be the only man close to her.**

“I see you guys won’t let me go because I know too much.”

They both stared at him wide open.

“I have no idea what you mean or what reason you came to that conclusion.”

“We all know that I am a danger and could leak your location. I would have done the same thing.”

“I only said you can stay here if you nowhere else to go.”

“You expect me to believe that I can stay here and leave whenever I want?”

“Yep.”

He watched as M21 tried to see if there was an ulterior motive to the invitation. It almost hurt that he thought that they were going to be just like the Union.

“Really? How can you even trust me?”

“Who says that I trust you? My trust is not important. The only thing that matters is the will of my Master and for some reason she likes you.”

Frankenstein was half expecting to get a chastising nudge from her but it looked as if she only cared about her tea. Master was such a simple lady.

“If you do decide to stay, I have a favor I would like you to do. I am in charge of a school and we need security. The job is to protect the students and respond to any accidents around the campus. It is just a regular school.”

“You’re in charge of a school? Like in charge of children?”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Frankenstein grinned at M21, causing him to sweat. He has never put any of the children in danger and he guides them to a better future. It is not like he was torturing them, not unless you count midterm and end of term exams.

“OH no not all, but you want me to work there?”

“During these times I would be grateful if you did.”

“It looks like I don’t have a choice.”

“You should at least work for your food.”

**At least this way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t take advantage of Master. That’s right, I see how you look at her.**

The two of them glared at each other, while Rai was blissfully ignorant of the animosity between the two; or maybe she did notice the tension. Rai took a long sip of her tea and doing something that was unlike her. She slurped it.

Ring!

Frankenstein pulled out his phone and almost turned it off. It seems that he doesn’t know that it is almost midnight and it is considered rude to call during this time. However, who knows what he will do if he does not answer.

“Hey, Principal Lee. Can I talk to Rai?”

He sighed and handed the phone over to his Master informing her of who the caller was. She gently took it out of his hand and held it to her ear, upside down. He felt sweat drip down his face as he realized he had not taught her about phones. She did not speak during the call and simply put it on the table when it was done. Then she made to leave.

“Master, are you going out?”

“Shinwoo wishes to meet me. He said he is bored.”

“I wish you luck Master.”

As she went out the door a horrible thought occurred to him.

**Does Master know how to get there?!?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo. M24 is avenged. I decided to bring up the fact that M21 has a werewolf heart earlier than in the manwha. I have something planned for M21's werewolf ability Mwahaha! Next chapter I plan on having D5 show up along with Seirra and Regis.


	9. Double Noble Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers.  
> I know I said that the D5 would make an appearance in this chapter but they didn't make it in too the chapter. By the time they would of been added the chapter would be around 8,000 words. I am not a fan of extremely long chapters and this one is over 6,000. So they will be showing up next chapter, I swear on my computer games they will.  
> To all of my readers in the gulf I hope you guys stay safe!  
> I do not own Noblesse. 
> 
>  
> 
> **thoughts**  
>  _past_  
>  _  
> **master servant bond**  
>  _

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

Frankenstein tried to not to freak out as he and M21 were walking to the hospital. He knew his master has a horrible sense of direction. What if she was lost? He knew he should have gone with her. When they arrived they immediately went to the children’s room. Frankenstein almost let out a sigh of relief when he opened the door. His master was sitting there, safe and sound. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the banana in her hand.

**Why does she have a banana? Who gave her one? Oh my…**

An image of her eating a banana flitted across his mind. Then it turned into something inappropriate; the sort of thing that a servant should not think about their master in that way, inappropriate. Luckily his perverted thoughts were cut short when the children spotted him.

“Principal Lee! And other guy!”

“You should have told us that you came with the principal Rai.”

**Uh… oh…**

“We did not come together. We came separately...”

“Oh. Then you guys should have just come together. Rai got here about ten minutes ago.”

“What? She got your call five hours ago and headed out…”

“Wait? Five hours ago?!?”

**I knew it. She got lost again… I should have gone with you master.**

“How is everyone feeling?” Frankenstein asked trying to redirect everyone’s attention from his master’s poor sense of direction. At least it did not take her several years to find her way here.

_“Cadmis Etrama Di Raizel is… directionally challenged.”_

“We are fine but Shinwoo is still going to have his arm in a cast for a while longer.”

“When can we go back to school? I’m bored! B-O-R-E-D!!!”

“You must really be bored to be saying that Shinwoo. The good news is that the break is ending within the week.”

All of the children began to smile and cheer. It warmed his heart to see them like this. Even though they may not remember the incident it might have subconsciously harmed them. The mind is one of the most complex creations in existent and even he does not know a fraction of what it is capable of. Ik-Han went quiet and Frankenstein knew exactly what he was going to ask.

“Does that mean the murderer has been caught?”

“It is not official but the prime suspect has appeared to have committed suicide. A friend of mine is a police detective and has kept me informed because of the proximity of the crimes has happened near the school.”

“Was it that guy? It might not have been the right one.”

“All of the evidence pointed to him. They said that the man was mentally ill and was not medicated.”

“Well that’s good.”

They all began chatting to each other about what do when they get out. Frankenstein smiled as they tried to interrogate M21. It has been centuries since he had last felt this sort of companionship. Time seemed to fly by as they all talked and played card games. It was kind of sad to see his master lose at go fish… When they left for home they took the roofs. The sky was painted in golden and pink hues as the sun began to set.

She stopped on the roof and gazed over the horizon. Frankenstein stood several feet behind her as he watched over her. He noticed how withdrawn she appeared to be as she looked out. He could also feel M21 confusion as they all stood there.

“Frankenstein, the world has changed. The humans are incredible.”

“You were sleeping for a long time master.”

“Yes, I have been. The children have something I do not. They say that if I had it I would not get lost. I just need to call…”

**Is she talking about a cell phone?**

“My apologies. I should have gotten you one sooner. I will immediately prepare one for you.”

“They played games with it too. One of them involved putting boxes together and making them disappear…”

**Ah Tetris… I’ll have to make sure I get a map app for her… Maybe It should have a nice black and silver rose theme for a case….**

“Hey, I need one too.”

Frankenstein turned to face M21. His left eyebrow twitched as he recalls giving one to him several days ago.

**M21 better not be one of those who go through data like crazy….**

“Mine was confiscated earlier, so I don’t have one.”

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes and the two locked eyes at each other. The air was crackling with tension as the two stood there. Luckily his master was not paying attention to this horrid display of decorum.

**I better not find pictures of master on his phone. One or two maybe okay but if goes over that…**

“You.”

“If you really don’t want to buy me one, you can take it out of my pay check.”

“Nonsense. I will provide ANOTHER phone for you. After all I am a kind and caring boss.”

 

-The next day-

-Raizel’s pov-

She silently watched as the students surrounded Shinwoo and doodle on his cast. They even made her doodle on the cast, so she put a bowl of ramen onto the white plaster. It felt nice to be back here and the children are happy too. She heard the sound of clicks coming from phones. Rai recalled Frankenstein telling her that the phones can take pictures. She did miss the classes except for math. For some unknown reason she could not understand anything that the teacher says.

Days passed by in relative peace as M21 and Frankenstein learned how to coexist with each other. There were times she was afraid that Frankenstein was going to throw M21 out a window. She was glad that M21 had found a place here and at the school. Even though he may not know his real name but he doesn’t seem to mind the children calling him Ajuhssi.

Rai pulled out her new phone once she sat down. Frankenstein had chosen a case that was black with red roses and silver accents. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with it now that it was out. As she was about to reach into her pocket to retrieve the instruction manual, Shinwoo let out a gasp.

“Is that a cell phone?”

“Rai got a phone?”

“It’s not even Principal Lee’s! Oooooo it’s the latest one too.”

Rai blushed at the praise.

“Now we don’t have to call Principal Lee to talk to you now.”

“What’s your phone number?”

**… Phone number?**

She sat there as the children stared at her. In her defense, Frankenstein did not inform her that her phone came with a number. She did examine the phone when she got it but as far as she could tell there was no number on it. Ik-Han sighed and took her phone from her hand.

“Rai, let me see that. With my knowledge I will make sure that you will be an expert with this.”

“Like how your knowledge helped her with video games?”

“Shinwoo…”

Smack! Ik-Han smacked Shinwoo on the head in annoyance. She watched as Ik-Han poked the screen rapidly. In mere seconds, a string of numbers appeared on the screen.

“See this is your number and now I am going to save it. So here ya go.”

He handed her phone back to her. Then shortly after, her phone began to show words and more numbers. Before she knew it they were all talking at the same time, telling her what to do. Taught her what texting was and how to do it. They even showed her some strange images that they called emojis. Rai decided that she was going to see how texting works and decided to text Frankenstein and M21; after all the two of them have been doing a good job lately.

-Frankenstein’s pov-

Frankenstein was pulled out of his work by the sound of chimes. A small part of him dreaded answering it. It could be Shinwoo, but he was in class and normally does not text him. There was also the possibility that it was M21. He picked it up and noticed that it was his master how texted him. Frankenstein smiled like a love struck puppy at the sight of the text.

‘Franken. Good Job~ Good Job~’

‘^^’

“Master. So sweet but the wording needs a bit of work.”

 

-M21’s pov-

M21 admits that standing around in front of the school could be tedious. Since he started here he has yet to run into any problems. The whole ‘I could use some security to protect the school’ sounds like bull shit at the moment. He groaned as he heard his phone chime.

**It better not be him telling me to go get coffee again.**

He pulls it out and frowned at the name the number that showed up. He looks at the text and nearly drops it in shock.

’21. Good job~ Good Job~ ^^’

“How… did the Union find out about my new phone? It is under a different name and number… and I have only been contacted by the boss… Even if it’s them… they are the only ones who know my code name. But the message is… what does it mean?”

He frowned as he tried to figure it out. It wasn’t until during lunch that he found out that Rai… or whatever he should call her, was learning how to text.

**That explains the wording…**

He watched as some of the children milled about outside during the lunch period. It was a nice day until a car came barreling through the front gates. He heard pulling screaming someone’s name and gathering around the car. M21 soon went over when he saw the groundskeeper heading towards the car and it was also against school policy to have a car on the grounds. If there is anything that he has learned during his time working under that man was that no one disturbs his school.

He took a look at the two people who were at the center of the crowd. One was a beautiful young lady with stunning teal hair and the other was an average looking guy with sunglasses. M21 just hopes that they will behave and not make a fuss.

“I need you to move the car.”

It was strange for him to hear the kids cheering and greeting him. He watched as the sunglasses guy gets pissed off at the attention M21 was getting.

“Who are you suppose to be?”

“I think he’s the guard here.”

**No shit Sherlock.**

“Che and why can’t I park my car here?”

“Vehicles can’t pass through here.”

“I won’t be here for long so cut me some slack.”

“Move it.”

“This is what I get for being nice.”

M21 watched as the girl tried to rein in the boy.

“Calm down, we were about to leave anyway.”

“Let go of me, this guy is pissing me off.”

He was not impressed when the guy got in his face. M21 lifted an eyebrow at him, daring him to try something. Instead, he hears the sound of someone getting out of the car. M21 glances over and sees a hulking brute step out. It seems that this is not going to be quiet.

“Hansu, is there a problem?”

“There’s no problem Charles, you don’t have to get out.”

“I’m your bodyguard and it is my job to make sure you are protected.”

“I guess it can’t be helped. Just don’t hurt him too much. I would like to avoid a lawsuit.”

These two were really pissing him off. All M21 wanted was to have a nice peaceful day at work. Instead, he gets a whiny brat and a man who looks like he could be Jake’s human twin. He growled to himself and kicked the car gently.

“You guys are too chatty. Shut up and move.”

“Aren’t you a cocky little shit? Want to die?”

“Do you think you can take down an ex-military soldier like Charles down? I picked him out and he can snap you in half.”

**I am not going to cause a scene and get in trouble. I got in trouble once this week and I would rather not get in trouble with Frankenstein…**

He bitterly turned away and began to walk away. M21 clenched his fists when they were insulting him and calling him a coward. That guy was nothing compared to the men he fought and is nothing but a spec compared to Frankenstein. M21 passed the groundskeeper as he headed towards the building.

“You can’t park here. Please take it out and go to the separate entrance for cars and if anyone is not a part of the school needs approval to enter the school grounds.”

“God, it’s like no one is listening to me.”

“Stop it Hansu. There are people watching.”

She grabbed his arm, trying to diffuse the situation. He noticed that more students were showing up. M21 has to admit that the guy is quite brave to face that steroid addled behemoth.

“You are causing a disturbance please leave.”

“You people are so cocky around here.”

There was a loud snap as Charles broke the broom but that did not deter the old man.

“If you continue to cause a disturbance I will call the police.”

The large man growled and grabbed the old guy by the neck. The students began to scream at the sight. It was turning into a large mess as Charles was going out of control. He stopped when he saw her standing in front of him. She stared at him and even though she did not say anything, he felt like she was scolding him. 

**Why is she looking at me like that? I can’t grab any attention.**

It was strange how she could tell him what to do without saying a word. It was his job to protect the school and that man was a threat to it. M21 was already heading back to the van when he heard the other guards asking if he needed back up. He didn’t need any and besides, she wants him to do it and he would hate to disappoint her.

M21 noticed that the children were pushing their way into the crowd. It felt like fate was testing him today; first this guy and now the children could be in danger. He deftly moved through the crowd until he was in front of the giant.

“Put him down.” M21 ordered in a quiet but intense tone.

“It’s you again.”

“Why do you keep making me repeat myself?”

M21 reached up and wrapped his hand around the gold necklace. His eyes met the giants and with barely using any of his power, forced him to his knees.

“Put him down.”

The old man hit the floor and M21 noticed that Shinwoo went over to him. With that out of the way he could focus on Charles. M21 enjoyed how the guy tried to free himself from his grip. He has always hated it when people would target those who are weaker than themselves because they could. Then, with no small amount of pleasure or regret, he slammed the guy into the van.

In his hand was the golden necklace that had broken from the force. M21 could tell that the guy was planning on doing something worse so he walked over to him. He noticed that there was a nice head sized dent in the door. M21 leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“If no one was here you would be dead. Want to die?”

He enjoyed the look of fear on the guys face. M21 stood up a looked at the two men. All it took from him was a look to send the two running to the hills. He doesn’t think he will ever get use to people sincerely thank him. The children came up and approached the girl, which he just realized was still there.

“Suyi!”

“You guys were here too?”

**Why am I not surprised that they know each other?**

-Rai’s pov-

She watched from a distance as M21 dealt with the large man. It was good that he understood her message and it was his job to protect the school. In five minutes the large car had driven off, leaving a trail of dirt in the air. She saw her children gathering around someone new. Some of the students were staring at her again as she stood there.

“Rai! Over here!”

She smiled to herself and headed towards the children. As she got closer to them, she took in the sight of the girl. Rai noticed how familiar they all were with each other and deduced that the girl is a student here; she just had been away since Rai arrived. She noticed that the girl’s face was turning red. Perhaps she was over heating from the sun.

“Rai this is Suyi. She is a friend and a popular idol. Have you seen her on tv yet?”

She blinked at them.

“Suyi, this is Cadmis Etrama Di Raizel. A really long name, right? Well we call her Rai.”

“She is from overseas and doesn’t talk much. She’s weird but cool.”

Rai was quite confused as to why Suyi was staring at her. Then Yuna whispered into Suyi’s ear.

“She is cute, isn’t she? I am jealous.”

The bell rang and they began to walk back inside. Rai, being as oblivious as always, did not notice how Suyi’s eyes kept drifting to her legs. It did not take long for Yuna and Suyi to catch up with and head into the class room. Rai pulled out her booklet that Frankenstein had made her for math.

Rai watched as the children interacted with Suyi at the end of the school day. The girl kept sneaking glances at her. Shinwoo’s stomach growled loudly.

“Man, I am hungry. We could all get something to eat now that school is done for the day. For Suyi’s sake we should avoid any crowded places.”

“You are always thinking about your stomach Shinwoo.”

“If we are getting something to eat then there are not a lot of options open to us unless…”

“I like the way you think Ik-Han.” The two boys began to cackle

**I should probably warn Frankenstein…**

-At home-

Rai immediately sat down as the children began to rummage through the kitchen for food. Luckily, ever since the first visit, Frankenstein keeps the kitchen over stocked because of how much food they all eat; well mainly Shinwoo. She noticed that Suyi was just standing there and staring.

“Make yourself at home Suyi!” Shinwoo yelled from the kitchen.

“Why are we here? Since when have you guys been here? I know you guys were on good terms with Principal Lee, but not like this. Yet you guys are sitting here like you live here.”

Everyone sat down and began to eat the pilfered food.

“Oh it’s Rai’s fault.”

“Huh?”

“Well she is living with the Principal and we come here a lot to visit here. So we ended up friends with him too.”

 

-Frankenstein’s pov-

He was so glad to be done with the day. The mess during lunch generated a lot of paperwork; at least there was no real damage. It seems that hiring M21 as a guard was a good idea.

**He’s like a good guard dog, hehehe**

He felt a familiar feeling of dread as he walked in with M21. Frankenstein stopped at the end of the hallway and almost groaned. The children were here and the room was turning into a mess already. He noticed that they had also dragged Suyi here.

“Hi Principal Lee!”

“Oh hi Mister.”

He glanced to his master and saw her turn her head in shame. Frankenstein wished she had texted him that the children were here; that is one of the purposes of a phone.

**Take a deep breath. Killing children is wrong.**

“I see you brought Suyi.”

“Do you mind bringing us some cups Principal Lee?”

He saw M21 glance at him nervously as he just smiled and moved to the kitchen. His powers were starting to seep out of his form as he began to make some tea for his master. The children can have water; water is healthy for growing people. Tea is for the most perfect woman in all of creation; not messy children. Frankenstein took deep breaths as he try to reign in his murderous aura.

“Do you need help?” M21’s voice filled with concern and a good dash of fear.

“No. No. I will take care of it. I will protect my Master and my house. Ku ku ku ku. I will protect them no matter what happens.”

It was a good thing his back was to the children because if they had seen his sadistic smile they would be scarred for life. He could feel M21 slowly inching away from him.

 

-The next day-

Frankenstein was glad that the children’s visit didn’t do any lasting damage to his home. At least now he could focus on his work, instead of his desire to set them on fire for daring to force his master to sit in that mess. He looked at the mound of paperwork on his desk.

**I really want to set this all on fire.**

He sighed and looked at the photo on his desk. It was a very nice picture of his master and gave him the strength he needed to get through the day. For some reason he has a feeling that something big was going to happen today. Then someone was knocking on his door.

“Come in.”

“Hello, Principal.”

“Shinwoo? Shouldn’t you be in class? Did you get into trouble?”

“I was told to bring the transfer students to you.”

“Transfer? Thank you. You can go to class.”

**Transfer students? This is the first time I am hearing this… Why does this sound so familiar?**

He looked around his desk for anything that talked about transfer students. Frankenstein was so absorbed in his search that he did not hear the two students enter. When looked up at them and stilled. They both had silver hair, though the boy had streaks of black. Their skins wear pale as snow but what shocked him the most was the pair of crimson eyes they both had.

**It can’t be… nobles? Why are they here? Do they know about master?**

“Are you the director of the school?”

**It looks like shorty is the one in charge. It also looks like they don’t know who I am. So that means they don’t know about me or master.**

“Yes. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Not bad. I see that you have a good amount of elegance. The school is also not that bad. I heard that it is the best around here.”

“I’m glad you found it to your liking.”

**Elegance? Dear god… don’t tell me he is a Landegre…**

“I really like you. We are here as transfer students. Make it happen.”

The boy locked his eyes with Frankenstein. He felt the boy trying to use mind control on him. Frankenstein schooled his face into a blank mask.

**Mind control… he dares to try to use it on me. What should I do? It is pretty weak and they think I am human. I guess there is no choice. I don’t want them to get suspicious.**

“Of course. I will make sure that everything goes well.”

**Sigh.**

-Rai’s pov-

She sat there staring out the window when the two nobles walked in. All of the children burst into awe yet, she felt no inclination to give them too much thought. It was obvious to her that they do not know who she is. They felt young and she has never met them before. Rai guessed it was because they were born after she went to sleep. She made sure to listen to what they were saying as her thoughts drifted to what Frankenstein plans to make for dinner.

“We have two new students joining us today. As you can tell they are not from this country. It is their first time living in Korea so please help them adjust to living here.”

**Perhaps he will make a new type of ramen tonight.**

“Too noisy. I can’t feel a single shred of elegance from you people.”

**He reminds me of Gejutel.**

“They are like nobles.”

“It is not like. We are nobles.”

The room was filled with an uproar at the young noble’s statement. It seemed that he had to be a Landegre. They tended to be a clan that focuses on elegance. She mentally shrugged and went back to her thoughts on ramen.

“All right settle down. Will you two introduce yourselves to the class?”

“Why?”

“First of all you need to learn to show some respect to your teachers. Second, at least tell us your names.”

“Regis Landegre.”

“Seira Loyard.”

All of the students swooned as they heard the two noble’s names except for Shinwoo. Rai watched the birds flying about as Shinwoo tried to talk to her. She briefly heard the teacher tell them to sit next to her. As they walked towards their seats she briefly glanced at them. They almost stopped when they looked at her exquisite and elegant beauty. A small depressing thought flitted in her mind.

**It seems that even the children's are bigger than mine.**

-Time Skip-

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

**Great. How am I going to explain this to master?**

Frankenstein tried not to let his irritation show as he was leading the two nobles into his home. Neither of the nobles had spoken after ‘ordering’ Frankenstein to bring them to his home. He almost groaned when he opened the front door and saw the children’s shoes. Instead, he switched his shoes and led the two into the living room.

He saw his master drinking tea as the children munched on snacks. Frankenstein hoped that M21 made the tea; at least he knows M21 can make a decent cup. He does not trust the children to make tea, who knows what horrid things they could do to it? All of the children stopped and stared at him and the nobles.

“Principal why are they here?”

“These two people are the… children of someone I know. They will be staying here with me for a while.”

**If only a while meant ‘throw them out a window when you leave’.**

Frankenstein glanced at Regis and nearly killed him. The young noble was watching Rai drink tea. The brat had the nerve to check her out. This was another reason why he didn’t want more people to live with him. They could try to steal his master away from him! He was not paying attention as the children introduced themselves.

**I will need to find a good spot to bury his body if he so much as breathes next to her…**

“… Her name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.”

Frankenstein’s eyes snapped to the two nobles, afraid that they may know who she was. Instead, they seemed to be in awe of her name. He sometimes wonders what they are teaching the young nobles these days for them to be amazed by a name. Well his master was amazing even when she is just drinking tea. M21 walked into the room and stared at the nobles. Frankenstein followed him into the kitchen and noticed how M21’s hands were shaking.

“You must be curious.”

“Would you tell me if I ask?”

“Of course, you can always ask if you’re curious about anything. I can’t tell you everything but I can tell you some.”

“Okay.”

The two watched as the children began shouting and pulling out board games. M21 and Frankenstein shared a look when they started talking about punishments. They managed to put a stop to that but unfortunately, Frankenstein heard video games. By the look in Shinwoo and Ik-Han’s eyes, the nobles are in for a ‘fun’ time.

-Later that evening-

Frankenstein, M21, and Rai followed the nobles from a distance making sure to stay out of their range. So far none of their actions appear to be hostile. If anything, it looks as if they were investigating the incident that they were involved in based on their stops. Raizel was staring at them softly from the edge of the building. It has been a long time since she had seen another noble.

“Why are we following them? Aren’t they your comrades?”

“Comrades? Where did you get that idea?”

“You brought them.”

“Well I did but… well, there were circumstances. I have to keep them close and observe them.”

“I had another reason. If my eyes aren’t deceiving me, they are Noblesse.”

**Noblesse?!? Where the hell did he hear that…**

“Noblesse?”

“The race that call themselves Nobles and designate themselves as Noblesse. They are vampires.”

“Is that so… So they call themselves Noblesse now.”

**Those nobles dare claim my master’s title. There is only one Noblesse and that is my sweet master.**

“You two are probably Noblesse as well.”

Frankenstein looked at his master as she gazed below. This was a sensitive subject and it was not completely his to tell; especially since the information involves her.

**_Master?_ **

**_You may tell him._ **

**_Thank you._ **

He heard M21 gulp as he turned to look at him.

“I want to tell you that you are wrong. But I can’t say that you’re completely off the mark. I am sorry but I can only tell you a few things. As you have guessed those are beings that ‘you’ would call Noblesse.”

“Is that so.”

“They are not my comrades because I do not know what their intentions are. Also the race that call themselves Noblesse, the beings you know, are VERY DIFFERENT from vampires.”

“Different?”

“Yes, the vampires that humans know of are mutants.”

“What?”

“The ones you call Noblesse do not drink human blood. Well, if they wanted to, they could. There is a lot of nutrition in blood. Humans also consume the blood of animals. You can see it like that if it makes you feel better.”

**Though that does bring up that one image….**

“They avoid drinking human blood. There are several reasons. One reason is that by drinking blood they mutate the victim. The majority prefers not to but there are always the ones who want to act however they like. Occasionally there are some who drink the blood of humans and other races and as a price those who have been turned have been able to borrow the powers of the Noblesse.”

M21’s eyes widened as Frankenstein kept talking.

“The problem is that when a person who has turned also drank someone else’s blood. The victims would also drink and so and so forth. From these abnormal relationships came people who were starved for blood.”

“Impossible…”

“Yes, those are the beings that humans call vampires. Those vampires are called mutants and creating them is prohibited.”

**Sometimes I do miss killing them.**

“The information I received from the Union said that Noblesse were vampires. They were the top vampires.”

“Well I can’t say you are completely wrong.”

“I should have figured that they would not give me any real information because of my low rank.”

“It seems like the meaning has changed.”

“Huh?”

“Noblesse’ was not a name designated to the entire race.”

“What do you mean?”

“Noblesse is a name given only to one being.”

**And there she is.**

Everyone was silent for the rest of the night after that. It was not long before they had to head back home in order to arrive before the others. For the next few days they followed them when they left. Frankenstein noticed the melancholy mood M21 was in and that would not do. He has a very strong suspicion that one of the nobles insulted him. It was late at night when he had the opportunity to speak with him.

M21 was leaning on the rail outside, gazing at the moon. Frankenstein slipped out and watched him for a few moments. He noticed the dark circle under his eyes and the way he clenched his fists.

“Is something troubling you?”

“No. There is nothing.”

“The nobles?”

“They went out again.”

“They are busy. I know you find this situation uncomfortable. Sadly there are some unavoidable circumstances. I hope you understand.”

M21 pushed himself away from the rail and began to walk inside.

“You don’t have to be concerned about me. You are being kind enough by letting me stay here.”

Things were quiet for a few more days but such peace was not bound to last. It soon came to head when Regis and Seirra decided to corner M21 in the park. Luckily Frankenstein and Raizel had been following the two. As they approached they noticed the dark aura surrounding the two men. They also saw that Seira was just watching and not actively participating.

“So this is where you all are. It was late and none of you were home so I came to see what is going on. I did not realize you would be together. This is great. I have to make dinner.”

Frankenstein just smiled and kept himself in a cheery mode to dispel the hostility. He would rather slap them all upside the head but that would be bad. Master does not tend to tolerate meaningless violence even if the brats deserve it.

“Let’s go home. Any requests? It has been a long time since I can display my skills. Tell me anything you’d like.”

Frankenstein almost blushed as Rai floated past him. Her beautiful ebon locks gently swaying. She turns her head slightly to Frankenstein.

“Ramen.”

Everyone gave her a deadpan look at her choice of food.

**Of course it would be ramen. I wish she would have chosen a different dish to be obsessed about.**

The walk home was filled with tension. Once they were home and he had started on dinner; the hostilities returned. Yet, the moment he and Raizel sat down the hostile looks were gone. Instead, the two were tense and very uncomfortable looking. Frankenstein glanced at them as they radiated a seething rage.

“Do not provoke me. Do you think that just because the humans are present, that I wouldn’t use my powers?”

“I would never think to believe such a thing.”

**Why do I have the feeling it is going to be one of those nights? It is annoying that Regis assumes that we can’t hear him.**

Frankenstein wanted sigh as he waited to eat his ramen. It is an old rule that he still follows, that the servant cannot eat before their master. With dinner being ramen it means that is going to be a while. As dinner passed the tension rise and killed any thoughts of a nice peaceful night. Frankenstein decided that it would be best to prepare a special relaxation tea, if it happens to have any sedatives in it… oh well. He did make sure that his master had a clean tea.

“Are you telling me to just believe you?”

“It’s your choice. Do I have to persuade you?”

**Shut up and drink the tea.**

“You will die.”

“I won’t die so easily.”

Regis quietly growled and began to unleash some of his powers in order to subdue M21. Though the moment Regis looked at him and master, he immediately stopped. Then the midget stood up and glared at M21.

“I’ve got my eyes on you.” Then he turned to Frankenstein.

“You will forget this entire conversation.”

He is getting really tired of this mind control bull shit, yet he had to play the part.

“I will.”

Then Regis looked at Rai. Frankenstein felt himself break out into a cold sweat.

“Look at me. You will forget everything that has happened and been talked about here.”

She just merely looked at Regis. Then she began to drink her tea and silently ignored what Regis said.

**He dares to use his powers on Master!?!**

Frankenstein had to physically stop himself from moving. If he lost just even a tiny bit of control, he would beat Regis into a bloody pulp. At least Seira was quiet and polite. It was probably a good thing that the two nobles went out again.

“They want to know about the hospital incident, right?”

“You knew?”

“The incident is the only thing that would bring them here. I was expecting this, but when he withdrew his powers just a while ago, I knew for sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“They believe that Master and I are humans. He thought he might hurt the ‘humans’ if he used his powers.”

“Really?”

He could tell that M21 was doubtful but there was nothing he could do right now. Frankenstein figured that he could work on his experiment since he highly doubts he will be getting any rest.

“Master. I’ll excuse myself first for the experiment.”

“Frankenstein.”

“yes?”

“I trust you.”

“Just leave it to me.”

M21 was glaring at them as they talked.

“I will definitely create the perfect ramen that master has never eaten before. It will be the greatest ramen in existence.”

“I will leave it to you.”

As Frankenstein left he raised his eyebrow at M21’s dumb struck look. He is just doing his duty and giving his master what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed  
> kudos to whoever figures out what Rai meant with: It seems that even the children's are bigger than mine.


	11. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot chapter 11! 
> 
> There are 124 pages in this story, wow. So I have some news for you guys. I am not sure when the next update will be. I just got a full time job that has about an hour commute. It may take me a while to find the right time to work on the stories. So please be patient with me.
> 
> Thedreaminus. I could bloody kiss you. Thank you so much for all of your comments. You made me really happy! 
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. There would be Frankenstein and Rai love everywhere!
> 
>  
> 
> _past_  
>  **thoughts**
> 
>  
> 
> Dark Spear 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Enjoy~

-M21 POV-

 

M21 looked out over the track field as the students ran around for class. His mind drifted to the conversation he had last night with his boss. Everything he thought he knew about the Nobles was wrong and Frankenstein told him the truth. It made him wonder is Rai was a real Noble; she was much more than that. He took a deep breath when he saw the two Nobles walking toward him and steadied himself for the conversation ahead.

“There was no mutant.”

“What?”

“The one who created the mess was not a mutant. He was an infected, ordinary humans infected by an experiment.”

“That thing was the one responsible for the massacre at the hospital? We saw the remains of it and it looked like the work of a mutant.”

“You could be mistaken. Infected lose all their sanity and turn into blood lusting monsters. The crave blood because they need it before they breakdown.”

“If you are speaking the truth, where is it?”

“Dead.”

“The infector?”

“Also… dead.”

“There is no evidence to validate what you claim. Yet, why are you willing to share such information now?”

“It was just too painful to watch a child toiling every night looking for clues that a toddler could find.”

M21 chuckled at Regis annoyed face. Score one for M21 and Score zero for Regis, but who was taking score. M21 would not be so juvenile as to keep score.

“What?”

“You should be heading to class. It wouldn’t be good if you were to be late.”

“Che. We would never be late to class, that would be inelegant.”

Regis turned around in a huff and headed back inside. Seira looked as if she wanted to sigh but instead went after Regis. During the whole time, M21 was smirking at them.

**Take that half-pint.**

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

Frankenstein served his master tea as he thought about Regis and Seira. The two of them are the spitting images of the grandparents. Regis’s black streaks are in the exact same place as Gejutel’s; is it a genetic trait or is it just a Landegre one?

“Regis and Seira, just looking at them… It looks like their families have not changed… But their skill has dramatically decreased.”

He muses as Rai took a sip of tea. She set the cup down and grimaced.

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes, master?”

“Sugar.”

“Sorry.”

“Bitter…”

How could he have forgotten about the sugar! He immediately went and grabbed the sugar and put eight spoonfuls into her cup. His master had a large sweet tooth… a really, really big one. There was a time where he had to hide all of the sweets in the manor. She was going through a phase where she would grab and eat all the sweets when he was asleep. At least she never looked under his bed; she never entered his room anyway.

 

-Time skip-

 

Frankenstein was walking home with M21 late in the afternoon. They had spent a good portion of time after school talking about his conversation with Regis. He feels like he needs to give M21 a bonus for the snarky comments he made at Regis.  When the pair walked through the door, Frankenstein wanted to cry. Those children keep trying to steal his Master time!

“Hey Principal Lee.”

“So… you were here…”

**All this trash… crumbs and wrappers. My poor master is surrounded by this mess. At least the Regis and Seira didn’t make a mess.**

“I don’t see Shinwoo or Yuna. Did something happen?”

“They are just late.”

“I don’t want to think about them.”

He felt like he was really missing something here. Frankenstein decided that it was not worth agitating his headache. So he went into the kitchen and made tea. This time he remembered the eight spoonfuls of sugar. If only hospitably did not dictate that he had to serve tea to everyone. He leaned against the kitchen counter drinking his cup while the children talked.

Frankenstein felt like he could finally breathe when all of the children have left. He did hear Ik-Han talking about a score to settle when he got home. Never will he understand the mind of children, especially these children. It took Regis and M21 five minutes before they started to butt heads together. While it was funny, it was starting to get on his nerves and he was thinking about putting them in time out.

“There’s something bothering me. Why are you attending a school for humans?”

“I work there.”

“Do you expect me to believe that you work there?”

“Whatever you like.”

“Even if you do work there, I do not like how you hang around the humans. I will not stand for any ill-intentions toward them.”

Frankenstein decided to stop this and get the room cleaned up.

“Enough chit chat and clean this up.”

He started to glare at them when neither of them started to clean.

“I said CLEAN.”

The two of them immediately jumped up and grabbed trash bags. Sadly, the cleaning up did not stop the two’s clash.

“I’m cleaning because the owner of this house condemns messes.”

“As a Noble, it is my duty to pick up after myself. It is my pride and obligation. So don’t compare me to you.”

“Then it is your duty since you ate. I am doing this out of my own free will.”

“I saw you eat what the girl gave you. Don’t think you can get anything past me.”

“You’re right. I only eat what I was given.”

“Then it is also your responsibility to clean up.”

“That was just a small amount compared to you.”

“The only reason why I ate so much was because the boy kept offering food to me. It would have been inelegant of me to refuse.”

“He said that you need to grow taller. That must be the reason as to why you eat so much.”

M21 was just slaughtering Regis in their verbal skirmish and Frankenstein had to hold back his snort. Though he noticed that the ever silent Seira was cleaning up and he didn’t even have to ask.

“It warms my heart to see Miss Seira cleaning up on her own initiative. As the school principal, I am proud to have such a wonderful student.”

He saw her blush under his praise. It looks like he can still charm the female Nobles. Frankenstein watched Regis look at Master. Why does he feel like that the shrimp was about to say something that will make him want to murder him…

“Why is she not cleaning?”

You could hear a pin drop at the sudden silence. M21 looked like he wanted to bolt and master was ignoring the raised voice. He had to think of something quickly.

“You don’t have to worry about her. Keep cleaning.”

“Nonsense! She ate just like the rest of us. Therefore, it is also her obligation to clean up!”

The air grew thick with apprehension. Then Rai set her cup down and stood up. Dread filled Frankenstein and M21 when they saw what she was about to do.

“Ah.. wait…”

She picked up a piece of trash and put it in one of the abandoned trash bags. Frankenstein felt horror and rage at the situation. Master should never have to sully her hands with such dirty things.

**This is… Master… Just kill me… or better yet let me shish kabob this runt.**

Regis just signed his death warrant. The rest of the night was spent in grave silence as Frankenstein plotted the torture and death of one Regis Landegre. All he has to think about was how to avoid Master finding out and where to perform his retribution.

-Time skip-

 

When Frankenstein woke up the next morning he had come to the realization that M21 must not have known about his pay. He liked to check up on his bank accounts and he had M21’s account under his control. It was a way he could keep an eye on M21 incase the man’s purchases anything suspicious. So once everyone was at school he called the grumpy man into his office. M21 looked suspicious when Frankenstein placed the credit card in front of him.

“What is this?”

“I’m sorry, I thought I told you about this earlier. I have been putting your wages in an account I made for you. Obviously it is under another name, I’m am not sure they would of accepted M21 as someone’s name, as a safety measure.”

“Does this mean I have a salary?”

“I noticed that there was not a single transaction on it. This card will allow you to make withdrawals and payments. I should have given this to you earlier. Besides, do you think of so little of me, that I would deny you your payment? Nevermind… don’t answer that.”

Frankenstein ignored the bewildered look on M21’s face. Instead, he focused on the little bit of amusement he felt from his Master. Sometimes he feels like she doesn’t trust him to be nice and fair to other people. Well he does not have the best track record, oh so many windows were broken; not his fault that the morons deserve it.

“Now that I fixed my mistake, you can go back to work.”

 

-M21’s pov-

 

It was a strange feeling when he realized that this was really his job. At first it felt like an obligation to the two who saved his life. Now, he doesn’t think he could imagine a life without this. Once the day had ended he went out for dinner. In the Union, every time he had bought something it was their money he was spending. Now he could pay for his own meals. He may or may not be trying to avoid having Ramen for the fifth night in a row.

The sky was dark as he walked through the park. M21 had not realized that it had gotten so late while he was eating. There was someone who appeared out of nowhere in front of him. His eyes widened and he tried to stay calm when he recognized the man.

**Fuck, Shark.**

“I thought it would take more time to find you.”

“Do you want something?”

He felt Hammer’s presence behind him and realized that he was trapped. M21 maybe stronger than before but there was no way he could take on two of the DA5. His heart was pounding and filled his head with its’ harsh beats.

“We would like you to come with us.”

“Is there a problem?”

“You will find out later. When you find out is all depending on you.”

“I refuse.”

He tried to remain calm but he figures there would be no way out of this.

“You have no choice. You will be coming with us. Even if we have to haul your ass there.”

“I still refuse.”

That was the wrong answer. Shark was calling his aura out in an attempt to subdue him.

“You little shit. You are nothing but a failed experiment. I was trying to be nice and ask you.”

He was about to run when another pair of people showed up. M21 doesn’t know if he is relieved or annoyed that the two Nobles appeared. He doesn’t have that much faith in their fighting skills, even though he has never seen them fight before. They walked right past the group and he prayed that they would just keep walking. However, Regis just had to be the annoying runt and interfere.

“What are you doing?”

Shark picked up the familiarity between the two. Now this situation just got a whole lot worse. M21 doesn’t know if the rest of the DA5 is near and if they were. They were screwed.

“I thought they were just random strangers. There are just too many people around and news has a habit to travel around quickly. Maybe we should just kill them?”

“How amusing. To think you could eliminate us. That people how sacrificed their humanity could kill us.”

M21 really wants to hurt Regis right now. That brat was making everything worse.

“Looks like they are not ordinary students. It seems that you know them M21.”

**Maybe I can get Shark and Hammer to back off if I reveal what they are.**

“Noblesse, and you know the Union does not allow conflict with the Noblesse.”

Shark burst into laughter, a sort of laughter that was a mix of nails on a chalk board and a banshee.

“We are not afraid of some Noblesses. It has been a long time since we last encountered one. I was expecting a lot more from the ones who the Union based their research on. Instead they were begging on their knees like dogs. Some Nobles.”

“That’s what I call an imposter. There is no way that you scum could defeat a Noblesse. Especially with your tasteless hair style. It is one of the most disgusting and repulsive one I have seen in my time. And the fatso’s stomach is repulsive. What makes you think you deserve to walk around with your gruesome looks?”

**Fuck.**

Shark pulled his knives out and lunged at Regis; that kid made him look like a fool. Every time the guy swung, Regis would dodge. He saw that Shark was getting more careless and sloppy as the fight continued. Then Regis grabbed the man’s prized knives and shattered them in his fist. Yet, Shark pulled out more knives and continued to slash at Regis. That man needed some anger management classes and a grave.

“You are much better than the others.”

“I feel disgusted to hear such words come from your repulsive mouth. “

The fight was getting more destructive and the park was taking damage. As they got closer to each other another person of the DA5 appeared; not just any member. It was Krantz, the leader of DA5.

“Shark, I did not say you could fight.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“M21 you are coming with us.”

“What makes you think you have the right to do what you please? You will need my permission to take him away.”

He wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or touched that Regis was defending him. Krantz ignored Regis and that pissed the Noble off.

“M21 does your mission require these two?”

**Mission? Does he not know about my betrayal? What is going on here? I may not like the two I can’t let Seira and Regis get involved. This… this could be a good opportunity to get information and maybe I can find out my name and my comrades.**

“Fine. I’ll go. There is no need for the commotion.”

“Krantz, what about the kids?”

“They are not a part of our mission.”

M21 looked behind him at the two kids as he followed the DA5. He was shocked at the look of betrayal on Regis’s face. Yet, he could not afford to miss this opportunity.

 

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

**Ah~ it is so quiet and peaceful with just me and Master.**

“When was the last time I had such a wonderful and peaceful time with master?”

He smiled as he sipped his tea. This was indeed turning out to be a pleasant night. They were both completely relaxed and content. There was a loud slam coming from the front door and Frankenstein wanted to cry. Why? God must hate him. When will he ever get some proper Master time? Seira and Regis walked in, with Regis stomping and scowling; how… inelegant.

“Something must be wrong by the expression on your face Regis. Whatever happened must have been terribly disheartening.”

“Correct.” The rarely spoke Seira said.

“Seira?”

“He’s… more like sulking.”

Frankenstein let out a small chuckle while Regis looked utterly betrayed.

“Seira?  What are you saying?!? Well I wouldn’t be upset if it wasn’t for that backstabbing man.”

“That man?”

“The bastard who lives here. I don’t like him, I just hate being deceived.”

“He deceived you?”

“It seems the only reason he was here was for a mission.”

“A mission?”

“I caught him with his comrades. From what the way they were talking, it sounded like they were on a mission.”

“Where is he now?”

“With his comrades.”

Frankenstein mentally sighed. He feels like this is the start of another complicating situation and M21 was in the middle of it.

 

-Rai’s pov-

 

She slowly sipped the freshly brewed tea, savoring its sweet and herbal taste. The information the children have given them was worrisome. M21 was one of her’s now and is under her protection. Now someone has taken him away. Frankenstein addressed her the moment Regis and Seira retired for the night.

“Do you think that the only reason he is here was for a mission?”

“What do you think?”

“I think that if he was truly hiding something, he would have a very good reason.”

“Is that so? Are you concerned?”

“What? Oh no. I’m not concerned. I just worry because Master has taken him under her wing. And his actions could burden Master. I was only thinking about Master’s wellbeing.”

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes Master?”

“You’re rambling.”

“Sorry.”

Rai smiled to herself. Frankenstein’s rambling can be somewhat endearing at times.

**Such an interesting man and very strange.**

-In the morning-

 

She frowned when she walked into the living room. There was no tea waiting for her and Frankenstein wasn’t there. She really wanted some coffee. When she first tried it she found it to be horribly bitter. It wasn’t until she added eight spoonfuls of sugar, did she find it tasty. Rai walked into the kitchen and saw the machine that Frankenstein used to make coffee. Next to it and every appliance in there, was a set of instructions in Frankenstein’s handwriting. She grabbed her tea cup and then placed it under the spout. Rai picked up the instructions and began to read them.

‘How to drink coffee

1- Simply press the button. <the largest and center most one on the coffee maker>

2-Steaming Coffee will be poured into the cup below.

3- You can enjoy it warmer if you blow on it.

-end-

     Good luck Master!’

**This shouldn’t be too hard.**

As she went to press the tab she realized something. She didn’t know what the tab looked like. The despair filled her as she tried to figure it out. This machine must be like many of the other ones in this place; evil and hates her. She was so focused that she did not even notice Regis and Seira behind her.

“What are you doing?”

She ignored them, turned around, and sat down on the sofa. Perhaps if she sat there one would appear before her. She sat there gracefully and tried not to pout at the lack of coffee. This world must truly hate her.

**Where is Frankenstein?**

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

He watched as M21 and a group of men walked through the streets. Frankenstein noticed the beat up condition M21 was in. A familiar sense filled him.

**I hope Master can make her coffee… What if she gets confused… Why do I feel like she needs my help?**

Frankenstein felt someone staring at his back and turned around. There was a man leaning up against the roof top entrance. His purple hair was long and in a ponytail. What Frankenstein noticed was how similar the man’s clothes were to the ones with M21.

“My apologies. I must have made you wait.”

“It’s fine. You looked like you were in thought and I haven’t been here long.”

“Well that is a relief. I would hate to be rude.”

“You were spying on us.”

“I know it is impolite but what is done is done. Still I didn’t think anyone would notice.”

“I only found you by chance. I prefer to wander from the rest.”

“Well that is a relief. I would hate to think I was getting sloppy. Shall we begin?”

“Yes.”

Frankenstein leaped forward only to be blocked by a large case; a very durable and heavy looking one.

**What the hell is up with that case? And how can he swing it around so effortlessly?**

He dodged as the guy tried to slam it down on him. Frankenstein noticed that the man had a chain wrapped around his wrist that was attached to the case. The guy was swinging it at him and Frankenstein backed away to get some distance.

  **That chain looks to be the weak point between the two. Shatter that and it will be harder for him to swing.**

He summoned his dark energy and shaped them into shards. They floated around him until he sent them flying. Frankenstein aimed them at the chain and at the guy. Yet, that man lifted the case and used it as a shield from his attacks. He was pissed off that it was still intact so he gathered energy for an even stronger attack. He swept the energy into an arc and grinned at the sound of the case breaking. As the dust settled he saw what had been in the case the whole time.

**A sniper rifle? Let’s see how he will handle close combat with that thing.**

Frankenstein dodged the bullet the powerful sniper rifle shot off at him. The thing had massive recoil and was surprised that the man’s bones didn’t break from it. When he was about to hit him, the guy swung it at him.

“You’re swinging that like a baseball bat. You are more than just looks.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

As they fought the man switched between shooting at him and swinging it around. They danced around on the rooftop when Frankenstein saw his chance. Instead of punching a hole in the man, he felt the barrel against his forehead.

“Change of plans.”

Frankenstein was starting to get pissed off. Using his enhanced skills and powers he caught the bullets in his hand. He could feel the Dark Spear waking up as he drew upon more of his darker power during the fight. The building was taking heavy damage whenever the guy dodged. At the rate they were going the building would not survive. Frankenstein did not have the time for this. His Master needed him and he need to stop himself from summoning the Dark Spear after several centuries from the last time he used it. He slammed his fist on the roof to kick up a bunch of dust. Frankenstein used it as cover to escape.

Frankenstein was pissed off as he made the journey home. He had a very strong desire to go back and kill that man. Yet, he has his duty to perform. When he landed in front of his door, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Once he had some semblance of calm he walked in. He found the three all sitting around the table, drinking tea.

“I see that you are all drinking tea.”

“Seira made the tea. She is quite talented at those things.”

“Ah~ so miss Seira made the tea. Taking such initiative while I was away. I am so happy to have such a wonderful student.”

He watched his Master stand up and head outside. He followed her and watched her gaze out at the stars. The bond told him all he need to know.

“I found him. He is heading to the place where the research building was.”

“How is he?”

“He is not looking well. Whatever M21 is planning, I don’t think he can escape if he does achieve whatever his goal is. Master, what are your thoughts?”

She stood there silently for a moment.

“I will refrain myself until he obtains what he desired.”

While she may seem indifferent to others, he could see how worried she was for M21.

As the days passed there was still no sign of M21. He would go out and get him but he will wait until his Master says he may. It was late at night and everyone, minus Regis and M21, were drinking tea at the table. He noticed the smell of gunpowder before he saw Regis walk in. Regis sat down next to Seira.

“Regis.”

“It was nothing. It was the men from before who decided that they needed to get a warning.”

“When you say the men from before…”

“His comrades?”

“Did you meet him?”

“No, he was not there. Only the two men from before. What a fool. Having such disgusting and inelegant things as his comrades. I will give him a piece of my mind when I see him.”

Frankenstein was almost crying when he saw Master offer Regis some of her pocky. His sugar addictive Master was sharing her sweets. He is so proud of her! Crunch. Crumbs fell and hit the table.

“Regis, please be neat when you eat. You’re dropping crumbs.”

The look of abject horror on Regis’s face made his day. He could tolerate the crumbs at the moment.

 

-Time skip, the next night-

 

The spread on the table was absolutely magnificent. Seira was a very talented chef. There was a range of different types of food; from local dishes to western dishes. If only the children had talent like this, though Ik-Han was good with computers.

“Amazing Miss Seira. You are an extremely gifted cook. I always say this but you make me proud to have such a capable student.”

Frankenstein had to focus on Seira instead of his Master at the moment. All three of them were wearing aprons and he was getting some very suggestive images about Master; Like her wearing nothing but one…

**No, bad Frankenstein! Don’t think like that right now! Save it for tonight at least…**

He knew exactly what his Master was focusing on. There was a hot put that had ramen noodles that were ready to cook when everyone was here. It was strange that they were not here by now.

“Strange, the children should be here…”

Seira turned to stare at him and the words she said chilled him to his bones.

“My connection with Regis has been cut.”

“If you have a mental connection with Regis…”

“We have a faint connection and unless we intend it, we cannot communicate between us. We can sense each other’s presence in a certain distance. It can only mean two things if the feeling disappears: death or unconsciousness. I must find Regis. Please enjoy your meal.”

Seira left them quickly, leaving the two of them alone.

“Regis was coming with the children. The children might be involved.”

Frankenstein almost flinched at the upset aura surrounding Master. These people are very stupid to make her upset. There was only one way this was going to end. The two immediately went to follow her but first Master grabbed some of the ramen noodles to take with them.

**Master…**

The pair of them first went to find where the kids were abducted from. When they found the place, there was no sign of them being hurt; meaning they should be alive. So they decided to go to the old research facility that Frankenstein saw them enter. He saw the man from before when they got within a short distance. The man was obviously distracted because he did not notice them until Frankenstein spoke.

“This must be the right place.”

“You again. Why are you here?”

“Just a matter of business.”

“I didn’t chase you last time but don’t expect that courtesy again.”

“That was a rather embarrassing moment. Master, please proceed first. I shall follow you as soon as I deal with him.”

She nodded and took off. The man swung his guns and was about to fire at Master. Frankenstein flashed in front of him filled with an all consuming rage.

“How dare you point a gun at my Master!”

Hid dark aura danced around him and was filling the air with a toxic pressure. Wasting no time, the two began to fight for a second time. Frankenstein was not going to hold back, not after that ingrate dared to point his gun at her. His powers were chaotic and cut through the raining bullets. Each time he lashed out with it, the stronger and more malevolent it became.

The man was losing ground and was staring to get hit by Frankenstein. Then he took a pill and his form changed to purple. No matter, Frankenstein lashed out, his power destroying the roof. Whatever that man took increased his speed, allowing him to keep up with Frankenstein. The once one-sided battle now turned into a heated frenzy. Bang! Bang! Bang!

“I’ll admit, you’re strong but that doesn’t matter if you can’t hit me. I know can’t annihilate you but I can greatly inconvenience you.”

**He is right but I can’t lift the seal without Master’s permission.**

_“It seems the rumors are true.”_

_“Master! How did you find this place?”_

_“I have heard that you have taken many lives for your experiments. Everyone says your powers are dangerous. Frankenstein. As your Master I command you from this time on, I seal your powers.”_

_“Yes, I obey.”_

“Once I am done with you I will get rid of the girl.”

He snapped. The pure rage at the statement forced his hand. The energy of the Dark Spear soared through the sky, surrounding Frankenstein with dark and evil miasma.

“What will some pathetic parasite like you do to Master? You are not even fit to breathe the same air as her. And now you made me disobey her commands. I will completely annihilate you.”

He loved the look of fear on his opponent’s face. This fucker is going to die slowly and painfully.

“Is this your best? If not it would be a brilliant idea to bring out everything you got. After all, it would be a shame if you died too quickly.”

Thunk! A spear of energy pierced through the man’s chest. It did not kill him but it did pin him down. Frankenstein threw more and more of them at him. The man collapsed when Frankenstein dispelled the spear that pinned him to the ground. Frankenstein wrapped the energy of the Dark Spear around his hand as he approached the fallen man.

“Even in this state you managed to minimize some of the damage. Not bad. You are quite interesting but I have to kill you. You did threaten Master.”

“I have a request. I know I have no right to ask this of you but there are some children where you are going to. They are innocent and harmless. Please save them.”

“What do they mean to you?”

“No relation at all. It’s that the children helped me. Protected my wallet. I didn’t know that they were going to be dragged into this mess because of me, I couldn’t even apologize to them.”

Frankenstein stared at the dying man, weighing the truth of his words. He dispelled the energy and decided to spare the man, even if he did point his gun at Master.

“You can apologize personally to them. I will see you later.”

That said, he went after his Master.

We’re back Frankenstein

 

-Rai’s pov-

 

She sensed where M21 and the children were as she ran. They were in trouble and M21 and Regis were badly hurt. When she entered the room she saw M21 bleeding out on the ground. There were also three men she did not recognize and two of them had ill intentions.

“You… took too long…”

“What the fuck is this fucker going on about!”

Then everyone in the room finally noticed her standing there. She was finding that the one yelling was very annoying.

“Why is there a very fine lady here? Tao didn’t you say that is would take fifteen to twenty minutes to get here?”

**Why do I always attract the perverts?**

“Yeah, that is how long it takes.”

“There is no way she could be that fast. Your equipment must of broke.”

“Rai? ... How did you get here? … Rai!”

“You brats know each other? They are wearing the same clothes.”

“Shark. You did get rid of their personal effects before they were brought here?”

“I did. I smashed all of their cell phones! There is no way these brats could signal for help! How did you find this place? And you better talk quickly before I decide to play with you.”

“What a terrible habit. You are harassing innocent children again? Is there nothing else you can do besides attacking powerless humans?”

Regis stood up and held his side as he placed him between her and Shark. She decided not to do anything at this moment. Rai would wait and see if she needed to intervene. Shark growled and punched Regis, sending him flying. She ignored what the insect was saying and looked at the children. M21 was bleeding out on the floor and Regis didn’t look any better. Cold fury filled her veins as the children cried out in worry.

Shark made to touch her. Rai used her powers to stop all three of them. They have forfeited their lives at this moment.

“I did not give you permission to move.”

All the three could do was move their eyes and they were shocked by her power. She narrowed her eyes at Shark. The man fell down to his knees, grabbing his neck. He was making choking sounds at her feet.

“Neither did I give you permission to breathe.”

As Shark knelt there choking by her will, Krantz fought with her powers. The man barely managed to get his D out and use it. The burst of power from him allowed him to break the hold she had on him. His muscles rippled as he turned blue. She did not care that he grew stronger, he was nothing but a gnat compared to her.

“Impressive. You must be a Noblesse, a stronger one than that kid. You even made me use D. You’re the third person who has made me use it.”

He grew angry as she ignored him. Even as the man charged at her, she did not care. She did not move until the punch was close. The room thrummed with the loud boom and set dust into the air. The children cried out for her. Everyone gasped at the sight when the dust settled. She had stopped the man with a single hand and not one part of her was out of place.

“Get lost.”

She flicked him back and he soared into the wall. There was a loud crash as he made a large crater. She turned to look at Tao and then turned away. This man was innocent compared to the others. There was no need to harm him. So she walked over to Shark with the intention of finishing the thing off. Krantz appeared behind her and tried to hit her. He hit the floor instead and sent up more dust.

“Shark. Use the D.”

“Got it. I was not expecting her to be able to be that strong. If we work together there is no way that bitch can beat us.”

Shark popped the pill in his mouth and changed into his enhanced form. A look of shock crossed his face as Krantz drove his hand into Shark’s spine.

“Krantz! What the hell are you doing?”

“No need to surprised. I am simply doing what needs to be done. I am only following our plans for when we encounter an opponent we cannot beat.”

“Even so, attacking Shark.”

“I’m not attacking him. I am absorbing his powers.”

“What?!?”

“That was your intended purpose from the start. The DA5 was created for me. I never had to use it before now.”

Shark shriveled into a husk as he fell to the ground. Krantz began to grow electric blue blades on his forearms. She felt absolute disgust for this man.

“Even if the bastard was an ass, he did train his powers. Now then. Time to end this.”

She glared at him.

“What the hell…”

“Oh this thing? I absorbed his supplementary abilities too.”

“There must be a reason that you ordered him to take the D.”

“He has more power on the D so it means I have more power.  It means I have time. I don’t know who you are but you are pissing me off.”

Krantz threw bolts of energy at her. Without lifting a finger she created a shield to block the attacks. The man was beginning to panic and set his eyes on Tao.

“Tao! Get over here!”

“Fine. Just be gentle with me and don’t make it too painful.”

Ik-Han stood up and began to yell at Tao. She simply watched as the two conversed. Rai could feel a special bond between the two had started to form. The blue behemoth grabbed Tao by the neck and began to order him to take the D.

“Rai. Please save him. If it’s you then it’s possible right? Unlike the others he tried to keep us alive.”

“They keep talking nonsense. I’ll kill them first.”

Tao slipped from Krantz hold and began to attack him with electrical bindings. The two were screaming at each other as she watched on, thinking.

**The children want him to live. So he will live.**

The room was flooding with her power.

“Why are you asking me? Ik-Han, Yuna, Shinwoo, and Suyi. There is no need for you to ask.”

The children began to sob and that strengthened her resolve. The blood that had been spilt began to rise into the air. Regis gasped in shock. A dome made up of entirely by blood, formed around Rai and Krantz. The blood was up to their ankles.

“What the hell are you?”

“You are not qualified to ask questions.”

The blood began to stream towards Krantz. Soon it was twisting around him like a parody of a tornado. It rose high and broke through the ceiling. Then it twisted itself tighter and tighter until there was nothing left but a hole. There was no blood left on the ground and Shark’s body was also gone. Her eyes went to M21’s pale and still form. She slipped into his consciousness and beckoned for him to wake up.

The children gathered around him when M21’s eyes opened. Everyone was confused and relieved now that the two were dead. Yet, they all wondered who Rai was exactly? She turned to the hallway just as Seira and Frankenstein arrived. They all cheered and greeted the two.

“Is everyone okay?”

“We need an ambulance. Shinwoo and Regis and Ajussi are really hurt.”

“I am fine.”

Regis stood up slowly and Shinwoo did to as well.

“Principal Lee, please take Ajussi to the hospital. He was trying to save us.”

“What are you looking at like that?”

“You did all of this to save the children? I am proud of you. Well done.”

“I only did what I am suppose to do.”

“We need to get everyone out of here. Suyi, Yuna, and Ik-Han help Shinwoo. Regis can you handle yourself?”

“Of course.”

“Seira, I will leave M21 to you. You there. One of your comrades is injured on a nearby roof top. Find him and follow us once you have him.”

She stayed behind as everyone went out to do as Frankenstein said. Her chest was hurting and she nearly swayed. Then blood began to slip out of her mouth. Despite her desire to keep herself clean, she wiped the blood off on her hand.

“Master! So your body…”

Frankenstein rushed up to her.

“It is not serious. You don’t have to worry.”

“But to use that much power… Master’s body…”

“The children asked me.”

“Master.”

She felt his emotions and smiled.

“Frankenstein. You have remained unchanged as well. You always act as you please.”

“So you felt it. My apologies. I will accept any punishment that you give me for disobeying your orders.”

“Frankenstein. If you disobeyed my orders then you must have a good reason. Do not worry.”

“Master.”

**My sweet kind Frankenstein. You have not changed but you have also changed as well.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the Dark Spear made an appearance! A small one but it did show up. If anyone has read Deadpool and the White and Yellow boxes, then you know what I will be basing the Dark Spear personality on. All the pervertedness! Also does anyone else think something really dirty whenever the DA5 say take the D. Some evil part of me wonders what Rai would be like on a caffeine and sugar high.... hmm.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Comments are loved!


	12. A revelation of a sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I am alive. So yeah started a new job so now I work a 40 hour week instead of my weird 8-12 hours. Except it is more like a 50 hour week since it takes 50 minutes to drive to work and home. Originally I planned to have this chapter up last week. However, I had to put my baby Waldo down and so I could not concentrate. At least he got to snuggle on my chest and watch the marines being eaten by xenomorphs.
> 
> I also had an amazing dream featuring Noblesse. The group was gathered outside waiting. Then a elegant looking black car pulls up and Frankenstein opens the passenger door. Then there was the whole cliche moment when the guy and girl's eyes meet. The crowd parted as Raizel walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I got to snuggle into his chest and we were so close to kissing when the damn alarm woke me up.
> 
> anyways. I do not own Noblesse nor do I profit monetarily from this story.
> 
>  _past_  
>  **thoughts**  
>  Underline is the dark spear.

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

Frankenstein felt lucky that they stopped bleeding after he bandaged their wounds. Blood tended to be tricky to get out of white sheets, no matter what brand of cleaning product he uses. He looked at the two lying in their beds and was pleased with their progress. M21 was healing up quite nicely and it looked like whatever Takeo had taken increased his regeneration. Frankenstein just hopes that they won’t try to kill each other when they wake up.

The shouting coming from the living room drew his attention. With a resigned sigh, he entered the room. His master was calmly drinking her tea with the two young nobles by her side. Tao was pacing and addressing the riled up children about the events that had just happened; a stressful topic for everyone involved.

“That is not possible! If there are people with this sort of ability, people would know.”

“But it is true.”

“How can it be true? It’s not like some manhwa of anything…”

“Can any of you explain the situation that you were in? A man who break’s a wall like styrofoam and people fighting with movements that are too fast for no people to see?”

“Now that I think about… there is no way I can explain what happened.”

“Then Regis and Seira are vampires from the stories.”

“How could you possibly compare us to those inelegant and filthy things?”

There was a lull in the room after that. As time passed it became heavy. Then Ik-Han busted out in panic.

“Oh my god! If they are really vampires does that mean they drink human blood?!? Are you going to drink ours?!?”

All of the children gasped and huddled together. Their bodies trembled in fear as they stared at the two nobles.

“Regis do you drink people’s blood?”

“Of course not.”

“Does that mean you still can if you don’t?”

“That is such an inelegant question. Humans are able to consume blood. They can also eat other animal’s blood. You do it pretty much all the time.”

The children all sighed out in relief. Then they started talking about the stereotyped vampires and their actions. Frankenstein almost smiled when he saw the frustration build up in Regis; nothing quite like being compared to those things to piss off a noble.

“That is enough! How can you compare us to those filthy and inelegant creatures!?! We are nobles and we would not stoop so low as to drink blood. So stop talking about such disgusting things.”

Regis’s outburst only served to scare the children again. At this rate he would have to interfere to avoid the children dying from fright. Just as he was about to speak up, Tao beat him.

“You are misunderstanding this. They are very different from the stereotypical ones.”

“What… what?”

“You just said they were…”

“Well for us it is a convenient term. We can’t compare these two to those. They are exalted beings we call nobles.”

“Then they are classy vampires?”

Regis began to grind his teeth in agitation and it only amused Frankenstein.

“Like the ones in fancy castles?”

“That makes so much sense.”

“What about you?”

“Well… my friend and I were originally regular humans. However, through some experiments we enhanced our abilities. We are modified humans. We are not quite human but not quite monsters.”

“What about Rai?”

“Uhhhh no idea.”

Frankenstein cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. There is no way he was going to let them find out about his master. If she wished for them to know she would do it herself.

“Principal Lee!”

“How are they?”

“They were badly injured but are recovering quickly. They only need a few days rest then they will be as fit as they were before.”

“That is great news!”

“I am sorry that you had to go through that again.”

“What do you mean by again? You make it sound like this has happened to us before.”

“Ik-Han is correct. Except for Miss Suyi, the three of you have gone through something similar. The reason you do not remember is because we wiped your memories.”

The kids began to shout is alarm and fired off questions. Frankenstein watched his master while Regis and Tao explained the matter. He looked for any signs of fatigue but he only saw her perfection. All she was doing was simply enjoying her tear and showing no signs of injury like she had shown before. Frankenstein wondered what she thought about all of this. Would she want them to forget this as well or would she let them remember?

“Is it okay for us to forget?”

“Is it really okay for us to forget all you have done for us?”

Frankenstein didn’t know what to say. A small tink of fine china filled the room.

“It is okay. They do not expect for their actions to be remembered. They have merely done what they wished to do.”

“But what about what you did for us Rai? We wouldn’t want to forget that.”

“It’s simple. You are my friends and I would not want that to change.”

She smiled softly at the children and without any further ado the children’s faces fell blank. Frankenstein called a chauffeur to take them home as she changed their memories. The children left for home with memories of Shinwoo’s clumsy antics instead of the ordeal. It was quiet in the room. Seira stood up and went to the kitchen and began to finish the dinner she had started earlier.

“Such a wonderful and mature lady. She is such a good and dedicated student that she is going to finish cooking dinner.”

She blushed as she bustled about in the kitchen. Rai stood up and sat at the head of the table, where she belonged. Frankenstein watched her as she walked, staring at her beautiful and pale legs. His mind was filled with sinful images of those creamy limbs wrapped around his waist.

So…. Delicious…

Frankenstein felt a shiver crawl down his spine and forced himself not to look around for the source of the voice. A tiny part of him wondered if it was that ‘thing’ waking up. God, he really hopes not. He was not in the mood or mindset to deal with that large pervert and the way it would lust over master. Frankenstein mind flits back to the memories where he had to fight it to keep it from molesting her.

**And that damn wolf…**

The smell of a feast drifted to him as realized just how lost in his thoughts he was. During his musings, Seira had finished cooking and he absentmindedly finished the ramen. Everyone was seated the tables; well, everyone except M21 and Takeo. He placed the fruit of long tedious hours of research on the table. Frankenstein served a bowl to his master as well as a serving of each dish. Then, he took his rightful place and sat in the chair to her left.

He wanted to reach over and strangle Tao for having the audacity to sit next to her. However, that would be rude and master hates it when he is rude. Everyone began to with the appropriate amount of decorum except for Tao who was corking it down. The man was grinning after each bite and began to rave about the divine taste.

“This is like heaven! I never thought I would be eating such amazing food! You are such an incredible cook Miss Seira!”

“She is quite talented. Believe it or not, this is her first time cooking most of these dishes. I just gave her a little bit of advice.”

As predicted, the young noble blushed. It seems that she has never been praised during her time in Lukedonia.

“A beautiful and an exceptional cook. As expect from a noblesse!”

**Noble. She is a noble. Only my master is THE Noblesse.**

Frankenstein’s eye twitched at Tao’s error and as much as he would like to correct the man, he could not. Then Tao pointed at the ramen.

“This dish is probably the best out of all of them! This is ramen, right?”

“Yes.”

“Sis miss Seira make this?”

“No, I made it.”

“Seriously?!? The first time I saw ramen was when M21 was eating it. I had no idea it could taste so heavenly! There is no way that all ramen taste this good.”

“Of course. This ramen is the fruit of my research, from the perfect temperature of the water to the very amount of it. I have spent hours of research to perfect such a dish so that it is worthy of my master.”

“I see. I suspected that this ramen was no ordinary ramen.”

“Did you say your name was Tao?”

“Yeah.”

“You have an eye for these things. You must be used to hearing how smart you are. You are very well suited for society.”

“I guess? I do hear that I am smart. But not that I am suited for society. Most of the time they don’t want me out about in society… something about an eccentric weirdo or something. Takio you’re awake! And you too M21?”

Frankenstein and the rest turned their heads to the direction that Tao was shouting at. Standing there was a recovered Takeo and M21. It was rather surprising that the two of them were awake. He was more inclined to believe that the two would wake up tomorrow and not tonight. However, he was wondering how the pair of them got shirts; maybe he left some in there? Tao shot out of his seat and ran over to the pair.

“How are you feeling Takeo?”

“I can move, but just barely. What is more important is why are we here?”

“No other choice. There was no way to treat your wounds there so we ended up getting them to help.”

“I see. Thank you for your help.”

“Oh it’s not a big deal.”

**I did get some samples out of it.**

“What about the others?”

Tao shook his head.

“I see. Tao we are withdrawing. The mission was a failure but that can’t be helped.”

**Moron.**

“Takeo, I don’t think it would be wise to go back.”

“Did these people talk you out of returning?”

“No, that is not why.”

“Then what is keeping us from leaving?”

“Krantz was the one to kill Shark.”

“What the hell? Krantz killed Shark? What is that suppose to mean.”

“Krantz absorbed all of Sharks power, killing him in the process.”

“What the fuck.”

“Krantz said that we were created for him. We steadily cultivated our powers for his sake. In the end, he takes more than just our powers, but our life force as well. DA-5 isn’t a special unit to carry out the Union’s missions. We were research material.”

**Just like M21 it seems. No wonder Master saved him. She does have the habit of taking in strays.**

“That is just hard to believe…”

“Krantz tried to get me too Takeo. I managed to get the kids to help. Do you think they would just let us back after that? Especially when the one they really care about is dead? I have no intention of going back when all we were was fodder for Krantz. I will never be their tool again.”

“Do you think we could actually escape the Union? We have no idea just how far their reach is.”

“Awww did you forget who I am? I am the computer master. I can cover our tracks perfectly and make them think that we died with the rest of them.”

“It would be easy for you but I… I just can’t leave…”

“Because of your sister? We failed Takeo. Don’t you get it? It was a humiliating failure and a costly one too. Your sister might be in even more danger. It would be best if they think you died.”

The two of them looked solemn at the implication. It would explain why Takeo was so insistent to take him down but to also want to save the children. The man didn’t appear to be someone to just follow those type of orders willingly. So it would make sense that he is being blackmailed into it. Frankenstein knows that he would do anything if he was in the same place as Takeo.

“Takeo, I am going to find her. If we want to we need to be out of their radar. It would be too easy for them to figure out what we are doing if we were still with them.”

“Why Tao? Why would you do that for me?”

“The other guys were jack asses and I like you.”

Frankenstein’s eye twitched at the swear words that were uttered in her presence.

“I am glad that you are alive and they are dead.”

Takeo sighed.

“Well, we need to get away from here. We don’t need to drag them into this.”

“It was only for a little while but it was fun. I guess this is goodbye.”

“Going already?”

“We shouldn’t trouble you anymore than we already have.”

As they made to leave Tao stopped as if he remembered something.

“M21. I found something about the information before the whole mess. It was strange. It wasn’t that hard to find a lead since it wasn’t a highly classified material. All I found was bits and pieces of research data. Not too surprising seeing that it was classified as a failure. I thought I could easily access it.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Everything is gone. I found out that Dr. Crombel who wiped out the data. It was destroyed after the facility was; right after he left. They had been sitting neglected for years before then. I have no idea why he would get rid of it. Especially when it was considered a failure. We’ll see ourselves out. Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone about this.”

As the two of them turned to leave again M21 cried out.

“Wait!”

The grey haired man turned to Frankenstein. Whatever the man was about to say seemed to be troubling him.

“I know I have no right to ask but please let them stay.”

**Well that is not what I was expecting.**

M21’s request was quite a shock. Frankenstein never thought that he would ever ask for something like this. It seems that Frankenstein was not the only one was shocked.

“I can’t let them leave like this. They have been used and discarded like me and if the Union finds out… They won’t be able to escape.”

“M21, why are you so tense? If you want them to stay then they can stay. This is your home too.”

**Even if there are going to be more men who would try to steal Master from me.**

Frankenstein could feel a faint sense of approval coming from her. However, before they could settle in they should know the rules.

“I do have a few rules before you decide to stay. First, if you make a mess you clean it up. Second, do not upset Master. Third, if you break anything, be prepared to face the consequences. Fourth, you will be working as security at my school. I do not like freeloaders. Fifth, If I or Master tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?”

Tao snapped his hand up and saluted Frankenstein.

“Yes boss!”

**Ugh, I feel a headache coming on.**

-Time skip-

 

Getting the two settled in wasn’t all that hard. Tao somehow made himself home in a few minutes, as if he had always lived there. Takeo however took a bit longer to acclimate to his new home. It was amusing watching the interactions between the nobles and Takeo and Tao, well more like Regis’s. Apparently Tao was a bit of a troublemaker and Frankenstein has feeling that the man was going to be a source of many headaches; like today.

Frankenstein was only half listening to the children and his new employee’s conversation. While they were talking, he was brooding over the mess. There were crumbs and bags pilling up on the table. His poor master was being surrounded by even more trash.

“It’s not only Miss Yuna. Even Miss Suyi has a killer body.”

Everyone turned to Takeo in disbelief. Frankenstein sighed at the Sniper’s butchering of Korean. Why does he have a feeling that Tao was behind all of this? He glared at the trash as Takeo kept digging his own grave. It was plain to see that Regis was about to murder the man.

“I can’t listen to this anymore! How can you speak about such crass things you moron!”

“Crass?”

“Of course! Are you saying that it is okay to use such crass a disgusting expressions in front of ladies!”

“Takeo… where did you learn Korean?”

“Me? I learned it from Tao.”

**Figures.**

“Actually…”

Tao leaned to whisper in Takeo’s ear. In a flash the man began to wallow in despair. The man was horrified to learn what he had been saying all this time to them. Then Takeo grabbed a pillow from the couch and began to whack Tao with it. The hacker jumped up and ran around as Takeo tried to beat the man.

“How could you?!? I trusted you! To think you would betray me like this and make me speak such crass words to such wonderful ladies!”

Tao began to cackle in glee as he ran around. Frankenstein sighed at their antics and hoped that the pillow would survive their enhanced strength. His ears perked up when he heard the two girls telling Seira and Master how lucky they were to live with such handsome men. It made his blood boil to think that one of these people would steal his Master’s heart. Nope! Not happening!

**If anyone was to steal Master’s heart it’s going to be me.**

 

-Time skip-

-Rai’s pov-

 

She sat at the table drinking her tea as she watched Tao fiddle around on his computer. During the past week she observed that the man was quite talented with computers. Surely the man could help her. Rai gently set her cup down.

“Tao?”

The hacker looked up slightly startled.

“Yes mam?”

“I have seen that you are talented with computers. I have a request.”

The room was as silent as a graveyard. It puzzled her as to why they all stared at her.

“I require your aid. I wish for you to teach me how to play computer games.”

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at her request. Surely it was not unreasonable? She truly does need help. After all, it has been quite disheartening to continually see the screen tell her that she has died. She has never felt the cold grasp of death so often as she had since she woke up.

“Of… Of course!”

She watched as Tao left the room only to return with one of his many laptops. He set it down in front of her and turned it on.

“Now then, how much experience do you have with computer games?”

“I have played Counter Strike.”

“Okay. Okay. So what do you need help with?”

“It appears that I cannot manage to move the man that well.”

Tao tried not stare at her in disbelief.

“Alright… perhaps we should start with something easy.”

He pulled up a game on the computer. The screen flashed the words ‘Frogger’ at them. Soon the screen was filled with cars and lily pads.

“Okay this game is very simple. All you have to do is cross to the other side. You use W,A,S, and D to avoid the cars. When you get to the lily pads you have to jump onto them to get to the end. It’s easy.”

Rai started the first round and moved the frog forward. Honk! The creature died. She tilted her head in puzzlement while everyone stared. The game flashed and started again. Hop. Honk! It started over again. Hop. Honk! Flash. Hop. Hop. Honk! Flash. She smiled when she realized she had made it to the second row. Hop. Honk! Flash!

An hour goes by as everyone listened to the poor frog being run over. Again and again and again. She was completely absorbed in the game that she did not notice Frankenstein and M21 enter. They stopped as they noticed the awkward air floating about everyone except for her. Hop. Honk! Flash! Frankenstein walked over to her and peered across her shoulder. Then the man gestured to Tao to follow him. She ignored them as she concentrated on the screen. Hop. Honk. Flash!

“Is that Frogger?”

“Yes.”

“Why is she playing Frogger?”

“She asked for help with computer games. I decided to start with the basics.”

“… How far has she gotten?”

“… row three of level one…”

Hop. Hop. Honk! Flash!

“… How long has she been playing?”

“… an hour…”

“… sigh…”

"... Do you think there is any hope?"

"... no boss... I think she's a lost cause..."

And so, for the next two hours everyone had to listen to the symphony of dying frogs and honking cars.

 

-time skip-

 

Rai led the Tao and Takeo down to one of the many labs Frankenstein had in the house. Her wonderful servant said that he had a surprise waiting for her tonight in this lab. The two followed her and stared at awe at the advanced and clinically sterile room.

“I would never have expected such a place in this house…”

“You could call this my private space. Now that I think about it, today is the first time I had so many visitors in it since it was built.”

Frankenstein pulled out an elegant wood chair with red velvet upholstery. He led her to it and made sure she was comfortable in it.

“Master, please have a seat.”

She noticed that Frankenstein stilled for a second as he had felt a chilled. Though, it passed quickly seeing as no one noticed the strange action from him. He went over to one of his white panel things and was pressing buttons. Rai wondered what every one of them did. Perhaps they were like the ones for playing those games? A white column glowed and the top moved up.

Rai watched as Frankenstein brought a plate over to the column and place whatever it was on the plate. He walked to her and held the plate out her. On the plate were cookies. She could tell that the others were confused about the situation. Rai chose one and took a small bite and savored the warm and sugary treat.

“I made these cookies especially for Master. How are they? Do they please you?”

She nodded and enjoyed the brilliant smile Frankenstein gave her. For some strange reason her heart beat a bit harder and louder at the man’s smile. The sensation confused her greatly and she would have to look into it.

“That machine can’t be just for making cookies, can it?”

“Nah, it couldn’t be…”

M21 grabbed one of the cookies from the machine and began to much on it.

“These are better than the last batch.”

“Of course they are.”

Tao and Takeo began to whisper to each other.

“That is so weird.”

“That guy is totally used to this…”

She smiled as Frankenstein poured her a cup of tea that went well with the treats. Rai slowly drank the tea as the three men talked about M21’s health and Takeo’s sister. Something felt wrong when the man talked about her. It was hard for her to believe that he would have one. There was a part of her that thought that the Union would not allow for siblings to be in the same place.

Rai noticed that Frankenstein was handing pills to Takeo and Tao. She recalled something that the gatekeeper once said.

  _If someone were to offer you candy, pills, or powder don’t take them. They are more than likely drugs like cocaine meth or what is often known as date rape drugs. This is important for all of you to know. These things can hurt or even kill you. Sadly there are people that are out in the world who give these out to hurt people or for profit._

**Is Frankenstein like what the gatekeeper spoke of? Somehow I would not be surprised…**

“Just who on earth are you? How can you make these things so easily?”

She felt Frankenstein’s psychotic aura flair up and sighed. Frankenstein began to laugh.

**Sigh. They just had to get him started. Let’s just hope they do not interrupt him.**

“Kukukuku. So you’re wondering about my true identity. I feel nostalgic when I look at you two. A past in which I lived for only one thing. Yes. At one point I was a man searching for knowledge. Whatever the cost, if only I could slake this insatiable thirst for knowledge! And when that thirst was satisfied, the joy… the happiness… The moment I realized the meaning of my existence. How long ago was that? It has been so long I cannot remember it clearly. I was so pure back when I first began to crave that silent knowledge.”

“Now the world is so much better. Back then, if I was curious about something, it wasn’t easy to find out anything about it. It meant that I had to personally go out and search for the answers… There just wasn’t enough data… no, there was nothing. My heart was filled with so much passion back then, you see. Still, whenever I came across something I had no knowledge about…”

“Is everyone listening to what I am saying?”

“Yeah…”

“Frankenstein has the habit of reciting that whenever someone asks who he is. Of course back then if someone interrupted or lost attention he would start over. There was one time he was starting over so much that it lasted an over an hour.”

“Master…”

“Of course, I believe that he kept interrupting because he found it amusing. I have heard this so many times that I have it memorized.”

“Master… how you wound my heart…”

She smiled behind her tea cup as she teased the man. However, she was not lying about having his speech memorized. The lord did enjoy interrupting Frankenstein during his speech. Rai smiled at the pout on his face.

“I… I am going to get the ingredients for tomorrow’s dinner.”

-Frankenstein’s pov-

Frankenstein sulked as he grabbed fresh vegetables from the produce section of the store. To think that she would tease him like that… no matter how true it was, hurt. Or, maybe it shocked him. She was never this teasing before the ‘incident’. He sighed as he checked out and began his walk home.

**Do I really recite it that much?**

Frankenstein stopped in the park as he felt strong energy coming from one of the people in front of him. There should not be anymore enhanced in the city since the D-5. He observed the two. One of them was a hulking giant and the other was a blonde haired man who reminded him of pedophile.

“Do you have some business with me?”

“I do in fact I do. Do you perhaps want to become a star?”

“What?”

**What the fuck is this guy on? That is really lame.**

“What do you say? It must be hard to believe when you receive such a proposal so suddenly. I am personally extending this offer on behalf of my employer’s desire to meet with you. If you come with me I will make you a star.”

**Yes… ‘Come with me little girl to my house made of candy…’**

“I will make you a dazzling, Beautiful star. Your mysterious aura will draw in the masses and everyone will worship you. What do you want? A house, cars, even women. We can get you everything you have always dreamed of.”

**I highly doubt that. The only woman I want is Master and she would never associate with a paramecium like you.**

“How is it? This doesn’t seem like a joke.”

“Of course not.”

“Then I will have to decline. Though as a bit of advice, cornering a person at night and in an abandoned park is no way to approach someone with that kind of offer.”

“I see. Well she said not to harm you. So I guess we have to do this the hard way.”

The blonde threw something to the ground and large cloud of smoke billowed. Frankenstein began to cough as he inhaled the smoke. His eyes widened when he realized it was suppose to make someone open to ‘suggestions’. While it did not work on him it would be a good way to gather information if he played along.

**I’m sorry master. It seems I will not be able to make dinner tomorrow night.**

With that thought, Frankenstein followed the blonde pedophile.

 

-with the red head banshee-

 

It was worse than he could possibly imagine. There was some Lolita sociopath practically molesting him. His master is the only one allowed to molest him

“Oh he is so lovely. This atmosphere and his silhouette… how could I appropriately express my joy?”

“I am glad it pleases you Dr. Aris.”

“I really do like him. Good job.”

“Please, I have only done what I am suppose to do.”

“What experiment should I use this delicious thing for? It will have to be an outstanding one that will compliment his lovely features.”

**Must not kill this bitch yet… must not kill this bitch yet. She better get her disgusting hands off of me. At this rate I will have to bathe in bleach in order to be worthy enough to be in Master’s presence. And my poor Master! Who will help her choose what to wear or make ramen for her? Who will make sure she is treated like the goddess she is?!?**

The red haired banshee ceased her molestation of Frankenstein and went to her computer. The little creature was trying to find an experiment to perform on him. Though, it appeared she was extremely shallow and would not do one that would change his looks. As if he would ever let her try. Then it was touching him again. Then, the blonde pedophile was the one to save him from the creature.

“Have you found something Yuri?”

“I apologize for my tardiness. I have been unable to find anything on our enemies. It is quite embarrassing that I could not.”

**Yes it is, seeing as you have one right under your nose.**

“They hidden themselves so well that there are no traces of them.”

“They must be skilled for you to say that.”

“The transmitters that showed their locations and the memory chips that were secretly implanted are destroyed. According to an examination they broke down within six hours of their deaths. If we had not come when we did, we would have no idea what the D-5 time of death would be.”

“That explains why there were so many errors in the data. They must be trying to distract us with this. They know us to well.”

Then Aris went off on a temper tantrum.

“It has to be that son-of-a-bitch Crombel! The children were probing after him! I’ll castrate that bastard!”

“That is most likely but we cannot rule out other possibilities. I can’t be sure about anything right now but I will see what I can find.”

“Don’t take too much time.”

**Two fucking days. I have endured this hellish torture for two fucking days. I hope master is well.**

Frankenstein had spent two days acting like a mindless doll while the two creature’s worked. He has learned a little bit but not enough to justify staying any longer. Just as he decided that it would be best to leave, his phone went off. His heart leapt for joy as he recognized the sound for Master’s texts.

~Good Job~ Good Job~”

The two looked at him as he pulled his phone out. Frankenstein couldn’t help but smile as he read her message.

~Ramen~

“Ah~ A text message came. I would say that I am sorry that this has interrupted your conversation but that would be lying. So just keep talking. I’ll set it to vibrate.”

~Good job~ Good Job~

**Another text. Master must be worried.**

“Oh you have such a lovely voice.”

“My deepest apologies. To think that he came to his senses so simply.”

“That is okay. Now I know how sinful his voice is and that smile! It makes me so excited.”

**Disgusting bitch.**

“This is so much better than that dazed expression. Follow me and have a seat.”

Frankenstein allowed her to lead him to the chairs. Then she poured some water for him but he did not drink it. Who knows what kind of disgusting bacteria could be growing it in this thing’s prescense.

“You must have questions.”

“I do, but I won’t be getting any. Will I?”

“You are quite perceptive. How did you know?”

“I just know these things.”

“Even if you have a sense of humor I won’t give you any answers you want. Like my age and whether or not I have a lover.”

**Just the thought makes me want to throw up.**

“Could those be really important? So I can’t do anything.”

She walked over and sat on the arm chair and began to molest him again.

“I know this room is small but you can do anything you like here. You can even keep you phone.”

“How considerate of you.”

“Aren’t I?” But don’t think about calling anyone. It would be pointless anyway. If you ever betray my good faith… well you will spend your life between life and death. I don’t like thinking about doing that to you.”

“I don’t want to think about it either. However it looks like I can’t obey your instructions.”

“What do you mean?”

Frankenstein stood up.

“I will have to leave soon. There is a person waiting for me.”

“It seems you forgot what I told you.”

“I haven’t forgotten but I have to leave. I will not do what a filthy banshee wants.”

Aris growled as Frankenstein opened the door. She threatened him but Frankenstein is Frankenstein. There is only one person he obeys. He turned his head and smirked at them as he walked out.

“Oh my, I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe this. To think such a perfect man exists.”

“Such excessive praise. I don’t know what to say.”

“Yuri.”

“Yes Dr Aris?”

“That leg that is outside the door. Tear it off.”

“I’d like to see you try, bitch.”

“I’d hate to disfigure you but I have no choice.”

She sneered at him. Yuri snapped his fingers at one of the large brute rushed forward and tried to punch Frankenstein. It wasn’t even a challenge to dodge the blow.

“I didn’t know you would dodge. Looking at the wave you move you must be quite athletic. The more I see of you the more I want you. No response. You must be quite startled. After all, it’s not naturally possible for a human to do any of this. I understand how you must feel so it would be best to come to your senses and do what I say.”

“You see there is a problem. I don’t like to be tinkered with or disassembled.”

The large hulk attacked again and Frankenstein easily leapt out of its’ way each time.

“I see he’s seriously only going after my legs. Such a brute is easy to avoid.”

“I was trying to be civil but you are too flippant and insolent.”

“Oh how rude of me. It seems I have gone completely out the door.”

“I don’t care what happens to his body just keep him alive.”

Frankenstein was not in the mood for playing with this hulk and so he unleashed part of his dark powers and ravaged the thing. It collapsed to the ground; covered in purple gashes.

“Looks like I retaliated without thinking. How clumsy of me and it seems I got blood all over the carpet.”

“You are not normal. Yuri why didn’t you sense this?”

“I am sorry for slipping up.”

“Why did you approach me? I doubt you will tell me. You are quite impressive to have fooled me and Yuri.”

“There seems to be a misunderstanding. He brought me here. Promised to make me a star.”

“Oh I did say that.”

“Who sent you? Is it Dr. Crombel? The way your powers appeared looks a lot like his work. It also occurred to me that it would be impossible to trick us if you did not know about us already.”

**Wow this bitch thinks too highly of herself and seems to ignore the fact I called her one; must be used to it. Might as well play along, seeing how chatty she is about Dr. Crombel.**

“Oh you are sharp.”

“I knew it. I wish I had gotten to you first but I will enjoy dissecting it.”

Frankenstein watched the hulk twitch as its’ skin turned red. Frankenstein barely had enough time to dodge the blow. He manifested his power into what looked like a bladed whip and swung it. The guy shook off the blow and almost got Frankenstein in the face. He swung his energy out and wrapped it around the hulk’s arm; tearing into the muscle. He watched as the guy ignored every single wound Frankenstein inflicted on him.

**Something is not right here.**

He gathered up a large amount of power and lashed it out. The man staggered but ignored the damage. This was really starting to piss him off. He blocked with his powers and held the guy in place. Frankenstein sneered and punched the gut in the stomach with his powers augmenting the blow. The hulk flew back and slammed through the wall behind him.

Frankenstein then turned to Aris, Yuri, and the other hulk. He swung once more and a large slash of dark energy flew at them. A large cloud of smoke appeared as it made impact. His eyes widened when the smoke cleared. Unfortunately, the two humans were unharmed but the large man took the brunt of the damage. The tear the energy made on the skin revealed machinery.

“Robots…”

“They are not just robots! They are my amazing inventions and now you will be the first to see them at the full extent!”

The red hulk staggered from the hole to stand next to its’ twin. Metal tentacles slithered out of the two and Frankenstein mentally groaned. Soon it became a flurry of attacks as the two giants rushed him. As longer the fight last the more dark energy Frankenstein called upon. He felt in the back of his mind a familiar presence waking up. He slashed at them, tearing into their metal flash like butter. He brought the two to their knees.

The familiar insanity that came from battle surged into him. The energy began to tear off their limbs as he laughed. However, he was interrupted when Yuri blasted him. Frankenstein will admit that the guy has some power but not enough. He stood there unaffected in front of a hole that was no longer there. Frankenstein watched as Aris commanded Yuri to destroy the two machines.

**It looks like he will put up a better fight. I haven’t felt this excited in a long, long time!**

“Ugh we have wasted too much time. If I knew you were going to be this difficult I would have left you to Yuri. I even have to hunt down that pig that killed my children. Would you happen to know the pig who killed my children or are you it?”

**You dare call my master a pig?!?**

“You dare to speak such things with that dirty mouth of yours. You don’t even deserve to think of her.”

The seal was groaning under the weight of his rage. The voices that tortured him for thousands of years began to scream in his head. Dark energy began to circle all around him, hungry to kill.

“How can this be happening?”

“Shut your mouth. Talking away so loudly… your entire existence is unpleasant. I’ll just erase your very existence for daring to insinuate such a thing about her.”

They were almost there. The dark spear was clawing away at his mind. Frankenstein did not call upon its’ physical form but pulled from its dark power.

Yes… let us out Frankenstein… 

Let us eat… devour the filthy whore…

He cackled as he shot a beam of the dark energy at the insects. The blonde managed to form a shield but it broke under the onslaught. Frankenstein used their distraction to form dark shards above them. They hover ominously over the two.

“What are you doing? It’s not over already, is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much talking in this chapter.  
> Yes, I did in fact add Frogger to the story. I just find it hysterical that Rai can't even pass level one of Frogger.


	13. Death to the Banshee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm alive! I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Things have been insane. I got a full time job and then I moved to a new apartment. So things have been super busy. I am just lucky I managed to get this laptop on the internet. (I have to use my tablet as a hot spot until Monday). Any who... plot development and some cheap shots at Aris!  
> Hopefully the fact that this chapter is over 7k words long will appease my lovely readers.
> 
> Also I am sorry Promise2460! You were correct about the boobs. All will be revealed next chapter! 
> 
> Normally I would not post a song here but this one just fits Raizel's and Frankenstein's relationship so well!  
> Alyssa ( life in shadows) by A Sound of Thunder. 
> 
> I also have no idea why it is skipping chapters. 
> 
> **thoughts**  
>  _past_  
>  Underline is the Dark Spear
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. If I did Frankenstein would be all over Rai. 
> 
> I give you the new chapter!

Rai’s pov

She sat there on the sofa, drinking the tea that Seira made for her. While it delightful it was nothing compared to Frankenstein’s tea. Rai wondered where her eccentric servant went off to. There was no telling what sort of mayhem he could start without her there to rein him in. She took a sip as she wondered what could take him so long to get the ingredients for ramen.

**I haven’t had any ramen in two days now and that is unacceptable.**

Everyone gathered around her and sat down. The group looked tired and stressed from Frankenstein’s disappearance. The air was tense as they all sat silently; even the usual contest between M21 and Regis felt tired. It was no surprise that it was M21 to break the silence first. The man stood up slowly.

“I can’t take this anymore. I may not be anywhere near as strong as him but I can’t sit back and do nothing. The man hasn’t even contacted us yet… and that is including her.”

M21 motioned to her briefly as she nods her head.

“He might be trapped and unable to get away from Dr. Aris. She is a known to molest anything she finds attractive and I really don’t want to see what he will do if she does.”

“It seems that all of our problems are because of your Union.” Regis said snidely.

“It might be.”

“Well, we are not completely uninvolved in this affair and so it is only proper for us to assist. Isn’t that correct Seira?”

Rai let out an inaudible sigh as she pulled out her phone.

“It would be best if you two stayed out of this, this time.”

It took her a while trying to ‘unlock’ it. She has no idea why she has to unlock her phone when it does not have a lock or key. The world truly is a strange place.

“What?”

“I may have been a low ranked member I have heard about the treaty between the Union and the Noblesse.”

**One day I must correct their usage of Noblesse…**

“It could upset the relationship between the Union and the Noblesse if you were to get involved in a conflict with her. Yet you can’t ignore this, can you?”

With a silent cry of triumph she watched as her phone revealed a photo of Frankenstein looking… sassy. Her pale fingers went to work on her message to her servant.

“I… I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“Why not? Unlike you, I am doing this because he helped me and is still helping me. But what is he to you that you would step forward for him?”

The air was filled with the smug laughter from M21 as Regis fumbled with his words. Then, as predictable as always, he proceeded to take his frustration out on M21.

“What do you want me to say?! I’m asking what your intentions are!”

“I have none.”

“None? And yet you are like this?!?”

“Not really.”

“What do you mean not really? Tell me!”

M21 let out an annoyed sigh at Regis’s shout.

“I don’t have the mental energy to waste time on this.”

Rai smiled softly as she sent off a text to Frankenstein then put it back in her pocket.

~Ramen~

Then Takeo and Tao stood up.

“We’ll go with you.”

“Yeah, this is sort of our fault so we should definitely help out.”

“What? I know that it won’t be an immediate problem if they see me. They still have no idea that I’m a traitor now. But it is different for you two. The Union believes that you two are dead and who knows what could happen if they find out otherwise.”

“We are going with you whether you like it or not. However… if we do happen to clash with Dr. Aris… will just the three of us be enough?”

“It will be difficult.”

M21 smiled at the two.

“Yeah but that is only if it is just the three of us. I believe there is one more person.”

“Who?”

M21 turned his head and motioned at her. Just as she was about to raise her cup, she noticed that it was sadly empty. Rai stood up and went to fill her cup by herself… with no Frankenstein… without her devoted servant who would always be ready to fill her cup. It was strange how attached she was to him after a few weeks. Perhaps it is because of how long she had slept? Rai ignored the thumping of her heart as she sat back down with a fresh cup of tea.

She watched as the three enhanced men gear up. Well, Takeo gear up. The man pulled out a gun that she vaguely recalled seeing in Frankenstein’s junk drawer in his lab. One would think that a man as meticulous as Frankenstein would keep his junk organized. Looking at Tao’s and M21’s faces revealed to her that the piece of junk Frankenstein made was actually quite good.

“Oh wow. That does not look like the one you were using before.”

“The… owner of the house gave it to me. He said to keep it just in case if something happened.”

“That is actually quite amazing. Also we can avoid leaving any traces from your old weapons. That design however… It doesn’t look like anything I have ever seen.”

It was strange to see Tao fawning over the weapon.

“He said that he modified some guns as a hobby for a while. I fired a few shots earlier. This guy is just as powerful as my older ones.”

“Che. Having such things around… but not even bothering to give me any… All I got was a single cell phone and have been here longer. Those two just got here and he is giving them the good stuff…”

M21 grumbled to himself. However, since he lives with people with enhance hearing, Regis managed to hear it. A smirk on the midget’s face soon appeared, as if he had been waiting for this moment.

“How immature.”

“What?”

**Those two…**

“Are you so discontented that the owner gave him and not you such things?”

**They need too… what was it that Yuna and Suyi always say?**

“It is nothing like that. It’s none of my business. He can do whatever he wants with his stuff.”

“It doesn’t look like it.”

“I said I don’t care.”

“Oh really?”

Regis raised an elegant eyebrow at M21. In that moment he looked a lot like his grandfather. She just sighed internally at the display.

“Don’t. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself.”

“It’s nothing to sulk over.”

**It had something to do with makeup… or was it making up?**

“Sulk? What the fuck are you saying?”

“You should know better than I what I’m saying.”

“How should I know that!”

**I remember!**

“Ha! You don’t know? Why don’t you try being honest with yourself for once?”

“Why the hell would I need to be honest with myself?!”

**They should kiss and make up. That is what Yuna and Suyi told me when they see two people arguing.**

“Never mind. Perhaps you should ask him to give you one?”

“I said, it’s nothing like that!”

The air grew tense as the two yelled at each other. Rai sympathized with Seira when she sighed. Frankenstein would do the exact same thing back in Lukedonia; It was a favorite past time of his. Luckily, Tao broke the tension by handing out small grey… snails? He gave one to Takeo and M21. Then the eccentric man came to her.

“Should I give you one?”

The man had it cupped in both hands and held it out to her like an offering. She looked at him and then took another sip of her tea. After all, why would she need a small grey snail? Rai felt a familiar dark presence ooze from her bond from Frankenstein. She ignored the men as she concentrated on it. The dark miasma… it has been a long time since she had last felt the Dark Spear’s energy.

Rai stood up and began to head towards Frankenstein; well, where she thought he was. If the Dark Spear was to be awaken after all this time, who knows what sort of destruction it could cause.  She ignored the two who began to follow her. Frankenstein was the only one that mattered to her at the moment. They took to the roofs as they darted across the night sky.

Instead of ending up where her servant was, they briefly passed the old DA5 safe house, and then they were near the old research lab. It feels like that everything comes back to that lab. It was M21 who stopped them and she could hear Tao’s voice coming from the grey snails.

“There are signs that someone visited the facility but that’s it.”

“I see.”

“Tao, there were also some traces of someone visiting the safe house.”

“It looks like there might be chance they would come back to those places but that is unlikely. Wait a second. I think I found a way to track them through the CCTVs that have been tampered with.”

She could hear faint tapping noise as she approached the two.

“There, I sent an approximate route that they took based on the CCTVs.”

“We should start off with the area closest to us.”

She looked at the map and took off running. Rai could faintly hear M21 and Takeo speak from behind her.

“That’s not the right direction, is it?”

“I don’t think so…”

“You will get used to it…”

Then the pair sighed as they went to retrieve her and show her the correct direction.

 

Frankenstein’s pov

 

It was quite satisfying to see that blonde pedophile and the banshee quaking with fear. Frankenstein grinned as he pulled more power from the Dark Spear. It was not enough for it to manifest in its’ physical form but was just enough for it to wake up. He could feel it’s excitement as he formed more shards above their pathetic forms. Frankenstein wasn’t sure if it was his sadistic pleasure he was feeling or the Dark Spear’s. Not like he cares at the moment.

“I suppose your silence means there is nothing more to see.”

With barely a twist of his hand, the shards flew down and impaled the ground where the two were. He grinned as dust filled the air but lost it quickly when he didn’t hear any screams or smell any blood. To his horror a large blob of Pepto-Bismol pink arose from the dust.

Dear god! Kill it! Kill it with fire or some other shit! 

**For once I agree with you.**

It was certainly strange that the Dark Spear wasn’t trying to eat him; Of course it is probably just as mentally scared as him at the sight of the banshee.

“It is so annoying right now. I really didn’t want to step in… But oh well.”

She lifted her arms at him. The palms of her hands glowed and then shot out energy beams. Her aim left much to be desired because she hit the building and not him. It was easy for him to jump out of the way of the falling debris. Though he hoped no one was down near the building.

**Master would not be happy if any bystanders got hurt.**

His eyes narrowed when he heard the air being sliced from above him. Frankenstein leapt away and threw a blast of energy at Aris. However, whips of energy dissipated the dark energy. He felt disgusted at the sight of her.

“What a… peculiar sight. You’ve been hiding… that?”

“There are so many troublesome men like you. A beautiful woman should at least have some thorns. You should feel honored. There are very few people that have seen me like this.”

Frankenstein couldn’t help but laugh at her statement. He could hear the Dark Spear cackling along with him.

“Honored? Why would I be honored in seeing a hideous abomination like you? If anything, killing you would save the world from such a disgusting sight.”

She looks like a fucking Rafflesia Arnoldi! Bet she’s just as wide as them down there.

She does look like a whore. 

**Should I be worried that you know what a corpse flower looks like?**

Whatever. Let’s kill this hoe!

Frankenstein couldn’t help but agree with the Dark Spear and that was the tragedy of it all.

“You dare?!?”

Aris screeched and began to swing wildly at him. Her long flailing strokes made it insanely easy for him to dodge. He laughed as she screeched at him for dodging every strike. The wind howled as she whipped the air with her whips.

“Why are you just dodging?!? I don’t think you weren’t being so insolent just to dodge.”

“I’m not sure a pig like you could hit the broad side of a barn with your sloppy swings.”

“A pig!!! If you think so great then just attack me again and I will show you what I can do!”

“If the banshee wishes.”

Let’s rip her to shreds. Make her scream! Then give her corpse as an offering to our beautiful Master! 

He almost sighed at that comment. The Dark Spear needed to get some therapy; unfortunately, that would mean he would have to go as well. Frankenstein gathered the energy once more. The shards floated above her once more.

“Yes! Yes! This is how it should be! Now you’re starting to take this seriously. I will show you that your power is nothing!”

As he let the attack fly at her, she turned into a whirlwind of Pepto-Bismol; eradicating the dark shards. The very sight of it was absolutely revolting. Then the banshee had the nerve to smirk at him.

“This kind of thing is too easy for me.”

Frankenstein growled then grinned manically.

“It looks like you’re right. Then let’s see how long you can last.”

He conjured even more shards above her. Aris simply let out a huff of annoyance and formed the whirlwind of pink.

Oh my god! Our eyes! Our eyes! 

Frankenstein rolled his eyes at the antics of the weapon that usually tries to devour him. His eyes examined Aris as she stopped spinning. The grin spread across his face once more as he saw the cracks and damage his attack left on her precious pink suit. Frankenstein began to sarcastically clap at Aris.

“Well done.”

This time hundreds more manifested. It blocked their sight of the moon. He cackled at her horrified face as she dropped down to her knees.

“Even more this time… It can’t be. To be able to manifest such immense power this quickly. You… and experiment? Crombel really made you? There is no way. There is no way that no one would know that he created such a perfect experiment. Just who on earth are you?”

“You’re talking too much again. Is this all you have? Do really have nothing more to show me? Well I don’t see why we should let this drag out.”

He stalked up to her and grabbed her around the face and pulled her up off the ground. Frankenstein made sure to cover her filthy mouth. It filled with great pleasure as he saw the tears pour down her face. He brought his mouth to her ear.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. However, I just can’t forgive you for insulting my Master. She is a goddess amongst us and you dared to call her a pig. Now… just die.”

Just as he was about to crush her head he heard Takeo’s voice yell out.

“Stop!”

Frankenstein turned his head as he saw the sniper run up towards him. However, he looked over his shoulder and saw M21 and right next to him was his reason for living.

Those legs… those creamy pale legs… oh how we would love to touch that silky skin…

**Over my dead body.**

That could be arranged.

He heard a bang and felt the wind as the bullet went towards him. Frankenstein let the bitch collapse to the ground as he dodged the bullet. He might have a nice long and maybe a bit painful conversation with him about shooting the man who gave him that gun. Takeo landed in between him and the pink banshee. The sniper actually looked happy and worried when he looked at Aris.

“Takeo, what are you doing?”

“I could ask the same. What are you doing to my sister?”

“Sister?”

**You have got be kidding me.**

“Brother?”

**Is it possible for her voice to get even more annoying?**

Screw the guy. Rip her vocal cords out!

“It’s really you? But you died!”

Aris began to cry like she was some innocent little girl and not the conniving bitch that she is. Frankenstein could feel the beginning of a migraine coming on.

“I didn’t die. I just didn’t let the Union know I was alive.”

“Why?”

“That is hard to explain but I will tell you everything later. More importantly, why are you out here? Did you escape?”

“I heard that you were dead so I went searching for your remains.”

Frankenstein really wanted to kill her when Takeo smiled softly at her. It seems that he had overestimated the guy’s intelligence. Well, he did let Tao teach him Korean and that was a catastrophe.

“I’m sorry that I made you worry.”

“I am so happy that you are alive.”

He could not stand the sappy love-dovey conversation between the two. Frankenstein needed to stop this before he actually vomits from all the bull shit.

This is so sickening

“Takio, was your sister’s name Aris?”

“What? No. There is no way my sister and the insane psychopath would be the same person.”

“That is strange. You see that woman over that you call sister, well she told me her name was Dr. Aris.”

“What?”

“I don’t think you understand what is going on here. You say that your sister and Dr. Aris are different people, but that Pepto-Bismol banshee is Dr. Aris.”

He could see that he was creating some doubt in Takeo’s belief. Then the banshee just had to start wailing again and doing it in front of Master! The absolute horror!

**Poor Master! Her delicate ears must be hurting from this banshee’s shrieking.**

“I’m not Aris!!! She was the one who made me like this! It doesn’t make sense that I would be her.”

Then Takeo decided to be stupid and crouched down to comfort her.

“Teira, please calm down. It is just a misunderstanding and we will clear this up. You have to be mistaken Frankenstein.”

“Mistaken? I have been molested and had my ears in agony for the two days I have been with this ‘woman’. Throughout this whole tortures affair she has referred to herself as Aris.”

Another flicker of doubt flashed across Takeo’s face. The man glanced back at his sister. Then the banshee had started to sob even harder.

“Brother, why are you looking at me like that? Would you believe that man over me? Your sister.”

“Teira that is not it but…”

That was obviously the wrong answer as she began to scream at Takeo.

“What do you mean that’s not it! You saw what he was doing! That man was going to kill me! Are you going to trust him?!?”

Takeo frowned and stood up. Then he had the nerve to point the very gun, that he gave to him, at Frankenstein.

**This man is an idiot.**

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t let you get away with trying to kill my sister. There’s bound to be a misunderstanding… she… she can’t be her.”

“Then you think I’m like this because of myself? What is your sister like? Was she someone who could fight well?”

The gun was slowly lowered as the man took in those words. Frankenstein looked past him and saw the frustrated face of the banshee. If it wasn’t for the situation, he would grin at her. Then the thing pulled out her last desperate plea.

“Brother, I was also experimented on! It was the only way I could search for your remains!”

Yet, her words did not get through to Takeo.

**Now to hammer the last nail into her coffin.**

“Tell me, how would I know about this woman called Aris. They said the one who created the DA-5 was Dr. Aris. So isn’t she the one who created you? Would it be so hard to think that she would come down here to investigate their destruction? How would I know all this?”

Just as Frankenstein predicted, Takeo was slowly coming to the same conclusion. Then blood came pouring out of his mouth as Aris jabbed her arm into his back. The woman grinned insanely as she stood behind Takeo.

“Teira why?”

“Why? Because it looked like my big ‘brother’ would protect me.”

“Then you are…”

“That’s right. It is just like he said. I’m not your pathetic little sister. I AM ARIS! Since it looks like you won’t be able to shield me from him I might as well drain you of your energy. The final experiment was going to be absorbing Kranz’s energy after he absorbed all of you.”

The conversation between her and Takeo was soft as she crooned into his ears. Frankenstein could see his color being drained out of him as the bitch was draining him. He went through his mind trying to calculate a way to kill her and not hit Takeo.

**Whatever that bitch is saying to him is messing with his head.**

Then Aris cackled.

“Failure my ass. Why are you acting like this? Wasn’t fun for you too?”

“What about my real sister.”

“She never existed. I made her up from the very beginning. I chose you because you were an only child. But wasn’t it great? You got have a pretty little sister.”

“Yeah it was great… Kill me too. Kill me with Aris!”

“What are you saying?!?”

Takeo moved one of his arms behind him to grab Aris’s arm to hold her still. She was obviously not expecting this move as shock and fear flashed across her face. Frankenstein stood there and was seriously considering Takeo’s request. That was until he could feel his Master’s disappointment.

**_Frankenstein._ **

**_I understand._ **

Frankenstein mentally sighed. Then he noticed something peculiar. Aris had pulled something out of Takeo’s pouch. He had to keep himself from cackling when he saw her pull out a pink pill.

**Oh this will be good.**

“To think you had this. If I absorb your energy and take this D, it will be easy for me to escape. You probably thought that you were the only ones to use D. However it was all tailored for me.”

She crushed the pill in her mouth and soon she began to glow with energy. If she was Takeo he might be a bit worried. However, she is not and that pill was made specifically for Takeo. The result will be spectacular.

“All this energy! I knew all of my research would work!”

Wind burst from her as the energy reached its’ peak. The wind managed to push Takeo back and cause M21 to stagger. Of course the wind did nothing to his Master. If anything, it made her look even more ravishing as it gave her hair a windswept look. Then, the banshee had to just ruin his ogling of Master.

“All of this power. Just from the small bit of Takeo and the D. I am unstoppable.”

Then a drugged haze look fell onto her. She had the look of just having the best sex in her filthy life.

“This feeling in my mouth. The blue sky… Like a deer lopes across a field, it grazes over the tip of my tongue.”

**So this is the result of someone taking D and not being the one it was engineered for. I would prefer that she did not look like she is lost in ecstasy.**

“Like a cool breeze, it weaves through the crevices between my teeth and tickles my uvula. This divine flavor… as the witch seduces Snow White through apples. This is the taste of a premium, organic, healthy strawberry!”

Frankenstein watched her collapse after her drug induced rambling. Her body began to cave into itself as the D ravaged her body. He could feel the shock coming from the two at the sight. However, he could almost feel his Master sigh.

“What the hell just happened… Aris definitely took the pill I had… but why…”

Before Frankenstein could reply, the blonde pedophile was crouching over Aris’s collapsed body.

“Yuri!”

“My oh my, it looks like you are alive Takeo. It seems Tao is very good at hiding your trail.”

“Fuck.”

“I had honestly forgotten about you. I was hoping that you would be smashed by the building.”

Yuri smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose and then stopped and stared over Frankenstein’s shoulder. A star struck look crossed his face as he got a glimpse of Rai.

“Such a beautiful goddess! Nothing on this earth could compare to your beauty! If only I could stay and shower you with my endless devotion. However, I must disappear but I will return to sweep you off your feet.”

** Fuck no! ** That is our sexy goddess! If anyone is going to worship her body it’s us! Those… lovely… pale and long legs…

Frankenstein began gathering energy as absolute hatred filled his eyes. This filth had dared to imply that he would touch her! No one is allowed to touch her but him!!!

Yuri threw small bombs at the ground that threw up enough dust for him to disappear. Frankenstein and Takeo landed on the same building as M21 and Rai. The rage began to drain from him and the Dark Spear grew silent the closer he got to her. The only conclusion he could come to was that the Dark Spear was only strong enough to be awake when he was angry. His master was also able to calm it just by being close to him. Frankenstein jumped up and bowed quickly before the love of his life.

“Master!”

She looked at him with some strange emotion in her eyes.

“How are you there in this place?”

“Did you… see? I apologize.”

He felt ashamed that he had used his powers without her permission. However, in his defense, the Pepto-Bismol bitch deserved it.

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Did you have to come here?”

“That’s…”

“I have come here personally to see that reason.”

Frankenstein could feel sweat drip down his face. How could possibly explain this whole mess.

“Ah… well you see… the man used hypnotism on me…”

He saw her raise an eyebrow at his rather weak excuse.

“So I went along with it to see why there was such a person here. That is how I ended up in this place. I spent the last two days gathering information until I received your text. It may of gotten out of hand and led to all of this.”

“Earlier you said she was molesting you?”

“Ah yes. She seemed to be captivated by my looks…”

The air grew silent at his comment and for a moment he thought he felt a strange emotion through their bond.

**It couldn’t be?!? Is she… Jealous!?!**

She turned her back to him.

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes, Master.”

“I have not had your ramen in two days.”

“I apologize Master, I will immediately make some for you the moment we reach home.”

“Good.”

Then she leapt to the next building and ran across the roof tops. M21 walked up next to Frankenstein and Takeo to his other side. Takeo grabbed his side as his breathing came out in labored gasps. Then M21 spoke.

“That’s not the right direction, is it?”

Frankenstein sighed.

“No, no it is not.”

“I think she needs a map app for her phone.” Takeo groaned out.

“I don’t think that will work.”

“She already has one.”

Frankenstein sighed once more and went after her. It was time for them to go home.

-Time skip-

Takeo’s pov

 

He groaned as M21 tried to help him sit down. However, the wounds were not what was hurting him. His heart felt broken as the truth was revealed to him.

“What happened?”

“He was tricked by Aris.”

“By Aris?”

“She said that she was Takeo’s sister.”

“What do you mean that she said that she was his sister?”

“To be clear, she pretended to be his little sister.”

“What about your real sister?”

Takeo sighed at Tao’s question as it caused his heart to throb.

“I… I never had a sister or a family. She was just toying with me for her own amusement. That was the only reason she chose me for DA-5 because I was to be her toy.”

“That explains why things were so weird.”

“What was weird?”

“When I looked into your sister… well it didn’t make any sense. You said you meet your sister, but the Union has nothing on that meeting. Matter of fact, they have nothing on your sister. She has no records. When an experiment makes contact with anyone, there are always logs of those meetings. But in your record, She is not in any of the logs, there is absolutely no information on her.”

Takeo held his head in his hands as he tried to comprehend what Tao was telling him.

“You said you found something but wanted to be sure that it was real before you would tell me.”

He saw Seira offer him a cup of tea but he waved it away with a mumble of ‘no thanks’.

“Then that human girl  Aris was acting like his little sister for the sole purpose of having fun? What a despicable act and completely inelegant.”

Regis muttered.

**And I fell for it like the fool I am. I was so desperate for affection that I believed those lies. Was there ever a time where the affection we held for each other real?**

“Why haven’t you treated your wound, Takeo?”

“It’s okay…”

“There is no way that is okay. Especially since Aris stole some of your life force.”

“She what!?! We have to treat that immediately!”

“I just… want it to stay like this. Just for a little while longer.”

He sighed as he stared down at nothing. The pain was a reminder of his mistake. While it may be foolish of him to let it stay like this; at least he can use it to remind himself not to fall for those types of lies again. Takeo was relieved when Tao went to interrogate M21 instead of him.

“Well at least everyone is back. So what happened to Aris and Yuri? I take it they are six feet under?”

“They got away.”

“I see, they got away… WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

**Always the over dramatic one.**

Tao turned to M21, his eyes wide in shock at how deadpan M21 said that. After all, the Union will know that they are not only alive, but betrayed them too.

“What do you mean they got away?”

“They got away.”

“Damn it. I have to admit that they must have been hiding something in order to survive those two.”

“Frankenstein. It was all him. His Master didn’t lift a finger.”

“I don’t think he would ever allow her too.” Takeo mumbled.

“Of course he wouldn’t let those two do whatever they want. He has me cleaning because of his amazing abilities.”

The air became awkward at Regis’s praise. Takeo’s thoughts flashed to some of Frankenstein’s more diabolical moments and decided that Regis was blind. Then he realized something, something extremely important; like life and death important.

“Tao do you have the pills he gave you?”

“Pills? Oh you mean the stuff he gave us?”

“Trash them.”

“Huh?”

“I think that is good idea…”

M21 shuddered. Takeo didn’t need to guess what caused that. It still sends shivers down his spine and that was meant for him.

“Why do you say that? You make it sound so scary…”

“When Aris decided she had no other choice… She took the pill from me and ate it.”

“That pill?”

“Yeah… She thought it was D. Aris was able to eat it like us from the beginning. However, when she ate it, power just spilled out of her and was incredible. It was the last resort that she ate. She couldn’t believe the power it gave her; but that wasn’t the most disturbing bit.”

“Then she began babbling about strawberries”

“And?”

“Then she left.”

“Left? Where?”

“When he gave you those pills he said, ’if you take this pill, your powers will increase tremendously and then leave this world shortly.’ And like he said it was short and think and EXTREMELY disturbing.”

“The scary part is that it really tastes like strawberries.”

“Tao?”

“Yeah?”

“Trash it.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Why would he make it strawberry flavor? Why make a lethal drug taste like strawberries?”

“It is a strange world we live in now.”

“I think this might be just the beginning.”

 

-Rai’s pov-

She stared off into the starry sky lost in thought. Earlier she felt the Dark Spear awaken and feared that it might devour Frankenstein. Rai knew he was strong enough to beat her without using so much of its’ powers. She feared that Frankenstein might be slipping back into who he was before he served her. The door behind her slid open and the person who was on her mind stepped out.

His steps were hesitant; not his usual proud and confident ones. Did he think she was going to harm him? Rai didn’t turn around when he came close.

“I am truly sorry about what happened Master.”

“Was it worth it? To go there?”

“I… yes Master.”

“Frankenstein, are you trying to go back to those times?”

A part of her did not want to hear it. She was… afraid; afraid of losing such a wonderful man to that rage that possessed him.

“That’s…”

“Frankenstein. I like the you that I see now. The time you spend with the children even when you don’t want to.”

“Master?”

“This life… this place isn’t so bad.”

 

-time skip-

 

Rai began to undress while water filled the tub. Every garment was taken off with a smooth and silky grace. She folded them and put them in the container for dirty clothes. The room filled with steam as she turned to see the water had filled it up. She turned the water off and began to look through the oils. Her eyes glanced at each label until she decided on the honeysuckle and lavender. With ease, she had poured enough of it into the tub; unlike her second bath… which caused her to take another bath to get rid of the oily feeling across her skin.

She let out a soft sigh as she slid into the hot water. All of the tension, that she didn’t even know she had, melted away in the heat. Minutes ticked by as she sat there, her mind distracted from earlier. When she heard what Frankenstein said that woman did to him, she felt a foreign emotion. At first Rai thought it was rage on behalf of Frankenstein. Yet, when she looks back, she realized that she was jealous.

Which was entirely absurd; it was a clearly against Frankenstein’s will. However, she wanted to know what his skin would feel like or to have him wrap his arms around her. Rai shook her head to get rid of these thoughts and proceeded to lather her hair up with shampoo. Then her thoughts drifted back to him. She never thought of those things before her sleep.

 Was it because of the changes he made in his life? Frankenstein was always a good and faithful servant, friend. Yet, when she looks at him now he seems happier; as if his internal strife had lessened. She dunked her head back into the water to rinse off the suds. After she broke the surface of the water she began to lather the conditioner in her silky hair.

**Frankenstein has changed. It is subtle but he feels lighter and I am so proud of him.**

Rai knew that the Frankenstein before her sleep would have preferred to get rid of M21, Takeo, and Tao. He would have also been antagonistic to Regis and Seira. Now, he was more merciful and less sadistic. Well… she takes that back… Frankenstein is mostly made up of sadistic insanity. At least now he knows that some people are worth sparing; like M21.

**M21 has changed a lot from the first time we met. The man who was sadistic and took pleasure in killing found peace. He actually cares about others besides M24. Perhaps it is because of whose heart is now beating in his chest?**

It was truly troubling to know that those people had her heart for so long and they actually managed to give it to M21. Those thoughts are for another time. She smiled softly as she recalled over hearing his conversation with Takeo and Tao.

_“Takeo, you really need to get that checked out. You really need to see just how much life force that bitch drained.”_

_“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve lost my reason to live.”_

_“Takeo!”_

_“Funny.”_

_“M21?”_

_“To get into such a state because Aris decided to use you to have some fun.”_

_“What did you say!?!”_

_“That’s a little harsh M21. You don’t know how much he has sacrificed for his… sister… She was his life and that was a lie.”_

_“So? You want me hug you and comfort you?”_

_“M21!”_

_“You!”_

_“If that bitch was here she would have ball seeing you acting this pathetic.”_

_“You fucking asshole!”_

_“Even still, you guys had it better than us…”_

_“What?”_

_“It didn’t matter if we died, we were trial experiments. We were just happy to be together and alive for one more day. We were nothing, just trash to the Union and you have balls to say that you don’t have a reason to live? Do you know what kind of bullshit you’re saying to me? We… whatever it took, no matter what… we just want to live.”_

_“Right up to the very end we would beg each other to live. That was all we could do. So the sister you loved was a tricked played by Aris, so what? With that reason you lost the will to live!?! If you started off without a sister then live without a sister! Don’t ever… don’t ever say bull shit like that in front of me again.”_

_“At least you have a partner that has been with you all this time.”_

She knew how hard it was for M21 to say that. It is a horrible pain to live with. She knew that pain all too well, how it feels to lose a brother. M21 could have just ignored Takeo’s emotional plight but instead he shoved the truth down his throat. The werewolf Halfling was as cuddly as a cactus most of the times. Once she finished with her hair she went to cleaning her skin with a warm soft rag. She just hoped that eventually the children under her protection will one day heal.

 

-M21’s pov-

 

**It’s time.**

M21 walks to the ‘secret’ elevator that leads to the ‘secret’ lab. His heart felt heavy after unloading some of his pain onto Takeo; just enough to get it through his thick skull that it wasn’t that bad. At least he decided to actually get treated now. M21 did not like the elevator that much because; Frankenstein is a horrible and sadistic monster who has it play elevator music. So, he had to endure the musical nightmare as he went to the lab. Just as he arrived he could faintly hear talking.

**I guess they still aren’t done.**

When he walks in Frankenstein immediately stopped talking to Takeo and Tao. After all, M21 has spent over month hear and he knows how important this means to the man.

“Give me a few moments. I’ll go prepare the experiment right now.”

M21 had to keep himself from cackling at Tao and Takeo’s expression. He walks past Frankenstein and joins the other two; pondering if he can toy with them.

“M21, what does he mean by ‘prepare the experiment’?”

“Now that I think about, this is around the time you disappear every day. Is he experimenting on you? Did he offer you a refuge in return for being used in experiments?”

“Don’t tell me it’s true!”

**This is going to be so good!**

M21 puts on one of his more solemn expressions on while cackling on the inside. Tao and Takeo looked nervously at him.

“What I can do… only that…”

“Even though you went through hellish and torturous experiments for the Union, you would do that here?!? There’s no difference between them and here! Didn’t you and your comrades want to escape this life?!?”

**I feel like this has happened before. Though I do wish Takeo would stop screaming in my ear.**

“I’m doing this out of my own free will. These experiments are different from those.”

**Extremely different.**

“Takeo calm down. M21 must have a rational reason for being treated like a lab rat.”

“M21, does Frankenstein force you to do these experiments?”

**Wow, that sounded a lot worse then what he meant.**

“Like I said before, I am doing this of my own free will. I volunteered for it.”

“Why?”

Then Frankenstein reentered the room with a grin. M21 had to really try to keep himself from cackling when he saw Takeo’s stern and resolute face.

“M21, let’s get started with the experiments… over there.”

“I’ll also participate.”

For one moment M21 thought he saw Frankenstein wink at him when Takeo started to walk up to him. It was as if the man understood what was going on in M21’s head; an inside joke and the punch line was a tasty treat.

“I will also do the experiments that M21 is doing.”

“You are going to participate as well? It is always better to have more than one go through them.”

“Indeed.”

“I will take the more dangerous ones in M21’s place.”

**Ah yes, the ‘dangerous’ experiments.**

“I’ll do it too. At least being experimented here should be easier than with the Union. It will be easier, right?”

M21 had to stop himself from shuddering at the maniacal grin on Frankenstein’s face. That grin managed to scare Takeo and Tao; even himself a bit. Who wouldn’t be scared of a maniacal grin on a sadistic, insane, and extremely powerful man?

“Excellent! Have three is much better than just having one. I’m so excited. I will be able to collect so much more data.”

Without any grandiose gestures that the man is known for, he swung the doors open for the ‘experiments’. There on the counter! On the counter that held their future, were bowls of… RAMEN! There were ten bowls of steaming ramen that emitted flavorful scents. M21 turned away from the two so they could not see his shit eating grin. The duo gave Frankenstein a dumbstruck look.

**Did they honestly believe he would do something that horrible?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M21 is trolling hehe. If anyone is wondering as to why the Dark Spear just vanishes at the end it is because it is not 'fully' awake. It won't be truly screwing around until Frankenstein calls upon its' physical manifestation. 
> 
> Comments are loved!


	14. A Girl's Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! Just some life things. I got two new pet rats, Athena and Houdini. I can tell these girls are going to be handful.   
> So this chapter is kinda a filler chapter. I had this in my head for months and I needed to have it in the story. I am also psyched to see all of the hits, kudos, and comments. I love you people!
> 
> **thoughts**   
>  _past_
> 
> I do not own Noblesse. I do not own Raizel or Frankenstein despite how much I want to.

-Rai’s pov-

 

It had been a long week since the debacle with Aris and the quiet was heavenly. The silence wasn’t a heavy or oppressive one but a soothing one. It allowed Takeo and Tao to think about themselves and their future. She was happy when the two decided that they would stay. Of course Frankenstein made sure to let them know that their stay here wasn’t for free and today was the first day they start earning their keep.

Rai looked out the school window and observed the trio. The two of them were dressed up in nice black suits with white arm bands. It was the same outfit that M21 wears. After all, they had to serve as security at the school in order to stay. Though it did lead to some interesting ‘conversations’ about how Regis was earning his keep. The three men protected the school and Seira did most of the cooking, yet Regis did a bit of cleaning. It was nice to have so much life in her home. She was drawn out of her musings by Suyi.

“Rai. Ik-Han and Shinwoo are going to be busy this afternoon so Yuna and I thought it would be great to have a girl's day!”

 **A girl’s day?** She tilted her head slightly.

“And besides, we have never had a girls’ day with you and Seira before so we have to!”

“What happens on a girl’s day?”

Suyi grins, showing off all of her perfect and white teeth.

“We go shopping of course! We also talk about things that boys shouldn’t hear. Oh, we would also grab a bite to eat and watch a movie. Yuna saw the advertisements for this one and though it is supposed to be a ‘horror’ flick, the stars are hot!”

Rai contemplated about attending. She would get to spend time with children and that always makes her happy. However, she felt a sense of dread at the sound of shopping; for she highly doubts it is for ramen. She would like to experience a ‘movie’, for she has yet to see one nor has any idea what a movie is.

“I shall gladly attend.”

Suyi smiles and throws her arms like she was about to hug Rai; however, she freezes and then drops her arms.  Rai felt a pang of sorrow. It reminds her of the invisible barrier between herself and the rest of the world. She watches Suyi go to convince Seira of joining them. Her eyes followed with longing.

A part of her wanted Suyi to come back and hug her. All of her life very few have ever physically touched her. Muzaka was the only one who was constant about it and she became dependant on the physical interactions with him. Frankenstein rarely touched her and most of the time it was for an emergency. Yet, throughout her life at the manor no one tried to; not even the Lord who claimed that she was like his own daughter.

**There will be more time to muse about it. I am just going to focus on today.**

-Time skip-

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

He was pacing in his office with his hands pulling at his hair. The room reeked of his anxiety and worry. Why shouldn’t he freak out? His sweet master, the love of his life, his goddess, was going on a girl’s day and he can’t be with her. Who was going to watch out for her, to protect her from the beasts who would paw at her beauty? He was not going to allow her to go unprotected! Frankenstein knows how to finagle his way around orders. The fact that she ordered him not to follow her hurt his heart.

_“A girl’s day?”_

_He stared at his master dumbfounded. Nothing like this has ever happened in Master’s entire life! Frankenstein did not know if he could handle it without hyperventilating._

_“Yes, Yuna and Suyi has invited Seira and I to join them for a girl’s day.”_

_“Master…”_

_He almost gulped when she stared at him. The look in her eyes made him feel dread crawl up his spine._

_“and Frankenstein. I order you not to follow us.”_

_His opened widely as he gasped and tried to object her plan of action._

_“But… but…”_

_She raised her hand at him._

_“It is a girl’s day and you are not a girl.”_

_“I… understand… at least let me give you this.”_

_Frankenstein sighed and he reluctantly held out a credit card to her._

_“It is a credit card. It allows the transfer of money from one place to another.”_

_Her dainty hands gently took it from his and stared at it intensely._

_“Fascinating.”_

**I am sorry for betraying your trust master! But I cannot in good conscious let you go unprotected.**

Frankenstein snatched the phone from off his desk and sent a quick text to the trio; telling them to meet him now. He placed the phone back on the desk and began his pacing. Time inched by and he grew continuously frustrated the longer the three took; though in reality only one minute had passed. A light knock was heard and he let out a harsh “come in.”

The three of them looked extremely nervous as they walked in. Somehow the gravity felt stronger than ever and the room felt dark and depressive. Once the trio hesitantly walks in and closed the door was when Frankenstein notices them. The man glared at the three and three loud gulps were heard. M21 pushed Tao in front of them; as the hacker tended to take charge.

“You… you needed us for something boss?” Tao nervously asked while trying not to melt into the ground.

“I have an important mission for you three. It will be the most important thing you will ever do in your life. Master… You three are to follow Master and protect her.”

“Pro… Protect her?”

“Yes. I have been ordered not to do so and so you three will act in my stead. You are to follow her and not get caught. I also want you three to take pictures of her… I mean of anything suspicious. If you encounter or find anyone who carries any ill will or perverted thoughts about the most beautiful wom… you will take them out.”

**Yes. Someone needs to keep those perverts away from her. If anyone is going to have perverted thoughts and actions about her, it’s going to be me!**

Frankenstein ignored the blank stares from the trio as he internally ranted. He missed the silent looks of ‘are you insane?’ and ‘Really?’. Five minutes went by as the trio just continued to give him weird looks. Frankenstein looked at them after he started to pace again. His face grew dark and agitated.

“Why are you three still here? Get the fuck out there!”

The trio fled from the office almost tripping over each other; however, if you were to ask them, they were speed walking not fleeing.

“….Master is so innocent that she would go with a stranger if they gave her candy….”

 

-time skip-

-Rai’s pov-

 

She tried to keep her facial expressions the same as she looked around in amazement. There were so many people around her! Rai had never seen so many and in such a concentrated area as this place, this ‘mall’; even Seira could not hide her own amazement. She was so entranced by her surroundings that she did not notice the lust full glances in her direction or the whispers.

“Oh my god. Are they models?”

“Look it’s Suyi!”

“Who is the girl next to her? She must be another model.”

“Dang I wouldn’t mind a night with that sexy chick.”

The comments did not reach her ears nor did it bother the other girls. All of a sudden Yuna grabbed one of her hands and began to drag her to a store. Yet, the touch did not feel like a foreign sensation, it felt... nice.

“Come on! This store has so many cute clothes and they are having a sale!!!!”

Yuna giggled. Rai turned her head and saw Seira in the same situation with Suyi dragging her. The two looked at each other and faint smiles appeared on their faces for a moment. The store was not as crowded as it was in the rest of the mall.

Rai’s eyes surveyed the room in awe as Yuna let go of her hand to look around. There were so many clothes, how could she possibly pick just one or two? She could not even imagine how much work and dedication went into each garment before her. It was an amazing sight. A pair of squeals pulled her out of reverie and drew her attention.

Her eyes took in the smiles on the two young girls as they started to pull clothes of the racks. Suyi held out a pink shirt to Yuna who smiled and took it. Rai decided that it would be best if she stayed with the other girls.

**I don’t think Frankenstein would like me getting lost here. It will definitely reinforce the idea that he has to be with me every single moment… though that might not be too bad…**

As she approached she saw that Seira had picked up a gold shirt that had a black band around it. Rai noticed that in the span of a few seconds the other two girls had pulled out more clothes.

“Rai! You just have to look at this shirt.”

Yuna held out a blue button down to her and Rai was immediately entranced. It was nice and looked to be made of silk and had a three quarter sleeves; but that was not what pulled her to it. It was the shade of blue.

“Doesn’t its’ color match the same as Principal Lee’s eyes?”

“Oh wow it really does. What do you think Rai, Seira?”

“It does appear to be the same shade.”

Rai didn’t say anything at first. She took the shirt from Yuna and looked at it. Whoever made this shirt was a master at their craft. It amazed her that this shirt had the same warm ice blue color as Frankenstein’s eyes. A soft faint smile graced her face as she stared at the shirt with a small hint of love.

“Yes. It does look like his eyes.”

She was too absorbed in observing the skill that was in put into the shirt that she missed the looks shared between Yuna and Suyi. Seira caught their shared looks and looked at Rai as if to figure out why they reacted that way. The girls continued through the store picking out different clothes. Well, it was mostly Yuna and Suyi picking out the clothes for all of them. Seira would choose some for herself though not as often as the two humans would like.

However, all three of them had to grab clothes for Rai to try. They learned early on that Rai would spend fifteen minutes staring at one article of clothing and then go and compare it to the others. It was a comical sight of the two girls pulling Rai around and holding clothes up to her; while Seira would just follow. All of their finds found themselves in the cart that they managed to find.

Soon all four of them had ended up in the lingerie and swimsuit section. Rai was the only one who was somewhat uncomfortable. All of the swimsuits empathized a girl’s chest and she… well… she seemed to be lacking in that area. The other three were far more developed and ample while hers were small. Sometimes she thinks that the only reason why the nobles and werewolves though she was a man was because her chest was a lot smaller than the next smallest girl’s. 

Then there was another dark secret she kept to herself. Rai had no idea what size she was. Before, she would just conjure her garments so that she never needed to know what size. It was quite embarrassing that all of them knew, even Seira, what size to get.

**… I wonder how Frankenstein knew… After all the ones that he had waiting for me are a perfect fit… I feel like I should be disturbed by this fact… yet I find myself feeling cherished. How strange.**

The thoughts about her eccentric servant bothered her a bit. Just how would he know her exact size and not tell her? She needs to have a conversation with Frankenstein about sizing her. Rai stood there in quiet shame until a worker appeared next to her.

“Do you need any help miss?”

Rai nodded as her cheeks heated.

“What are you looking for?”

Rai slightly turned her head toward the lingerie in embarrassment. The woman looked at Rai and then the racks and let out a hum.

“Do you know what size you are?”

The light pink of her cheeks darkened to vibrant scarlet.

“I see. Don’t worry, let me go grab a tape measure and figure out what size.”

The woman walked away and in a short minute returned with a piece of long plastic rope.

“Okay lift your arms up a bit. I have to measure the size of your bust.”

Rai didn’t think her face could turn into a more vibrant red as the woman measured her size. The woman just hummed when she finished and then picked out the correct size for her. Then, the worker described all of the different types of bras. The only one that really stood out was the ‘push up’ that was suppose to make her chest a bit bigger…

She looked around at the racks of garments and her eyes were drawn to the lacy ones. So she slowly crept over to the ones and began to pull off the ones she found aesthetically pleasing. Though she will deny it to the end of time, she did pick a few that she thought Frankenstein might like… and may have been pushups…

“Rai over here! I think we found the cutest swimsuit for you.”

She walked over to the others and saw Seira holding a black ‘bikini’ with gold flowers printed on them. It looked good up against her silhouette. Yuna was eyeing a pale pink with mauve poka dots in her hands. Suyi had a teal bikini with white swirls in one hand but was holding one out to her. The girl had excellent taste when Rai took it from her hands.

It was a deep red with black flowers and silver accents. While she felt somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of wearing so little, it was her style. It was amazing how they could find items that were her style in the little time they have known each other. She smiled and thanked them.

“I think it’s time to start trying these on!”

“This will be interesting.”

“Interesting? It’s going to be fun!”

The four of them went to the nearest set of dressing rooms. Rai found the experience to be somewhat fun. They spent time putting on clothes and showing them up. Apparently it is custom to give their input when one of them came out in a new set of clothes. The first up was Seira. The first thing she came out in was a black dress that was sleeveless. The neck line was a V-line that displayed her neck and chest beautifully. It also had accents of gold.

“That looks so good on you.”

“You look absolutely stunning. That is definitely the one for you.”

“It complements your figure quite nicely.”

Seira blushed at the comments and went to change into another outfit. Each set she came out was fantastic. She had royal deep colors or ‘jewel tones’ as the others called it. There were button down shirts and summer dresses. Only a few of the outfits were rejected and it was mainly because Seira did not like the style of it.

When it was Yuna’s turn she came out in pastels. Most of her clothes were similar to the ones she usually wore when she was not in her uniform. She did choose some more vibrant colors but those were mainly for non-casual events. Rai’s favorite outfit that she came out in was a long sleeve pale green shirt. It had pink posies embroidered on it and deep green vines and leaves.

Suyi had picked out more risqué outfits that had more elegant cuts and richer materials. She had a deep neckline white dress. It had hints of pale blue and stopped just above her knees. Another outfit was a lilac shirt that had thin straps and had an airy built to it. Each of her choices showed off all of her assets and fit her perfectly. By the time it was Rai’s turn a crowd of people had showed up and were gawking at them. Some of them had begun to take pictures.

“Alright Rai try this one first.”

Suyi handed her a deep ruby dress. She took the silky garment and went into the ‘changing rooms’. It was an interesting experience to change her clothes in such a public area. The gown that she slipped on hugged all of her of her curves. It was backless and had ties that met around her neck. The front half of it stopped just below her knees while the back stopped at her ankles. All along the dress there was beaded flowers of black and silver.

She breathed deeply and followed the ritual of girls day and exited the room. Everyone gasped as she emerged. Some of the observers had to bring their hands to their nose to stop the bleeding. There was someone who even fainted. Rai almost blushed at all of the attention she was receiving. 

“Holy shit. I can almost feel myself turning into a lesbian…”

“Rai you look friggen sexy in that outfit.”

“You have great taste in dresses Suyi.”

“… Thank you…”

Suyi grabbed another set of clothes. This time it was the button down that was the color of Frankenstein’s eyes. Though the pants were a strange looking black, unlike the pants she sees on the others. It felt strange and almost like leather. However, she trusted Suyi’s judgment when it came to clothes and so she changed into it. The shirt felt and fitted nicely it was the pants that felt strange. It hugged her body tightly.

Rai stepped out into the open. The observers who did not have nosebleeds had ones of volcanic proportions. Then even more people hit the floor as well. If she had an idea about the cameras she would have noticed how it zoomed in on her. Yuna, Seira, and Suyi were all staring, the humans had their mouths gaping, and blushing.

“Oh”

“my”

“god.”

“Rai you look… you look amazing!”

Soon after the girls decided to go buy their clothes and find a place to eat. They were all laughing as their bags swung amongst their arms… well Suyi and Yuna did most of the laughing. Rai found that her face began to hurt from the amount of smiling she has done today; even if they were small smiles. Whispers and phone cameras followed them as they passed through the mall. The girls decided to go to a small café a few blocks from the mall to have dinner before their ‘movie’.

Of course, they made a few stops at some of the boutiques that were on the way. Aparetely it was imperative to buy shoes and jewelry to go along with the outfits they bought. They did stop at a store that sold items that were supposed to be spread on her face and lips. The girls were somewhat surprised that Rai had no idea what makeup is and promised to teach her all about it.

As they continued down the street they saw Ik-Han, Shinwoo, and Regis sitting at table through a window. Across from the guys were three pretty girls; but they did not hold even a candle to them. From what they could see it was obvious that the whole situation looked awkward.

“Oh that’s right. Ik-Han and Shinwoo dragged Regis to a mixer today.”

“Let’s stop and say hi.”

“What is a mixer?”

“Well, it is where guys and girls meet up for food and see if they find someone they like, Seira.”

“So it is courting?”

“No not quite, it’s just to see if they have chemistry or have romantic interest.”

“Hmm. Regis should not be there unaccompanied.”

Seira immediately went into the restaurant. They immediately followed the girl into the place. The place was almost completely filled. Rai noticed that the three girls in front of her friends felt disdain for them. One of them didn’t even bother to look up from her cell phone and that made her irritated. She saw Seira sit down next to Regis.

“Seira you don’t sit down there.”

Suyi ran up and tried to pull her out of the seat.

“Only boys are supposed to sit there. Come on lets go get something to eat.”

However, Seira did not budge. The other girls were just staring in astonishment at Regis and the rest of the girls.

“Do not mind me. I am here as Regis’ guardian.”

The girls finally managed to pull Seira out of her seat by the time she got there. Regis, who had sensed her presence, stood up and slightly bowed his head to her. Silence fell upon the café as she approached her friends. The girls, who were slowly becoming humble, all stared at her and blushed. The girl with the phone lost her grip and it clattered to the table.

Regis almost looked relieved when he saw them. **I am surprised he is not telling them how inelegant they are.** The young noble went over to join them.

“Regis what’s the matter?”

“I have to go home and clean up. The house owner told me to clean the house today.”

“Clean? You have to go clean? What about our dinner? It would be rude to abandon these ladies halfway through.”

“I apologize but I have a prior commitment to the house owner that I must tend to. It is almost dinner time. Shall we go home?”

“Very well. I shall see you later tonight then.”

Regis nodded once more and left by himself. Shinwoo and Ik-Han let out some protests as they left. Rai and the others left to go to the café that they were suppose to eat at. She learned that one of the newer creations that humans made, was a smoothie; a chocolate smoothie to be exact. Chocolate is truly the greatest creation of all mankind, next to ramen that is. Luckily she was able to take her second one with them as they went to the ‘movies’. From what she gleamed from their conversations is that a movie tells a story. 

The sun was just setting when the group stopped in front of the movie theatre. Suyi and Yuna began to argue about which movie they were going to watch. Rai scanned the list of movies, the board that the other two had pointed out, to get an idea of what a movie is. There was “Star Wars: The force awakens”, though how stars can fight other stars is beyond her. One of them was called “Ant-Man” which made absolutely no sense. Then there was something called “Jurassic World”. She wasn’t even going to bother trying to comprehend that.

As her eyes skimmed the list, one title stuck out; “Victor Frankenstein.” **I had no idea that Frankenstein’s first name is Victor. I always thought he was called Frankenstein since the beginning. Should I be worried that there is a ‘movie’ about him? Perhaps I can find out what he has been up to since I have been asleep.**

“I wish to see ‘Victor Frankenstein’.” Rai said, interrupting the argument and drawing everyone’s attention.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a horror movie?”

“Well the leads are cute.”

“Alright let’s watch ‘Victor Frankenstein’.”

They soon had their tickets, got snacks, and walked into a huge dark room that was filled with chairs. They sat right in the middle and Rai was amazed at the large moving pictures that took up a whole wall. **I hope he didn’t do something crazy.**

-earlier, with the trio-

-M21’s pov-

 

After having been ordered to follow Rai, they went to get Tao’s laptop so that the man could hack the video feeds. They followed the group from the rooftops and made sure to stay out of Rai’s range. Well, they had no idea what her range was. They are just hoping that she would be too distracted to notice them. The trio found themselves on the roof of a mall that had a glass ceiling. **At least we will have some visibility.**

“Tao, is everything set up yet?”

Tao was rapidly typing away at his laptop.

“I am already in. Just using a facial recognition program so that we get the feeds that she is in.”

“Does anyone else find this uncomfortable?”

“That we are spying on a person who could wipe us off the face of the earth?”

The three let out a sigh.

“I got them! They are in a clothing store.”

Takeo and M21 crowded Tao as they watched the group picking out clothes. It was mostly boring just to watch them look at clothes. Though, they did turn their heads away a bit when they saw them in the lingerie section. Once they thought they were in the clear the feed switched to one that was facing a dressing room. Soon, they watched as the girls went out and showed off their clothes.

“Hmm not bad.”

“Dang, that really shows off Seira’s neck.”

“I guess there is a reason Suyi is a model.”

However, once it was Rai’s turn they all gasped. M21’s hand immediately went to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose. The other two had some very obvious problems arising.

“Damn.”

“No one should look that sexy.”

“I have seen the goddess Aphrodite in the flesh!”

“If I didn’t fear for my life I would be down there trying to get her into my bed.”

The three shuddered when they recalled a very… interesting conversation that they had with Frankenstein; and by interesting, they meant it was scary as hell and they still have nightmares about it. Their boss made sure that they knew that Rai was off limits. He had been very explicit when he told them exactly what he would inflict upon them.

“Oh my god. They got her to wear leather pants?!?” Tao yelled.

M21 and Takeo suffered from whiplash as they turned to face the screen once more. Their physical ailments tripled as they admired Rai’s luscious ass in tight leather.

“That outfit… I am almost willing to risk the Boss’s wrath.”

“No Takeo, it’s not worth the suffering!”

The trio had to help each other reign in their sanity so they don’t try to jump Rai. Luckily for them, once they were no longer trying to fight the urge to grab Rai and throw her on their bed, the girls were paying their clothes.

“Did she keep the pants?”

“I think so.”

“I would love to see her up close in them but I prefer to have my parts where they belong.”

“It looks like they are leaving the mall.”

Tao packed up the laptop and the three followed the girls. They never needed to pull the laptop out again since they were never in the boutiques long and they ate outside. What got them to pause was when they watched them pick out a movie. Dread began to settle in their stomachs as they realized that they were going to watch ‘Victor Frankenstein’.

“Oh boy.”

“I don’t think the boss is going to like this.”

“Should we warn him?”

M21 had his phone out and the three looked at each other and all at once:

“Nah.”

Tao began to cackle with glee. M21 and Takeo both grinned. Oh they were going to be in big trouble with the boss, but this… this was worth it.

 

-Time skip-

Frankenstein’s pov

 

Frankenstein was trying not to rip his hair out as time slowly passed. His thoughts were filled with absolute worry about his Master. **I hope Master is okay.** In his worry he began to experiment with ramen. It helped calm him down because it was a labor of love for his Master. The front door opened and closed however, it could not be his master. The time between the door opening and closing was not long enough to be her.

He sighed as he saw the batch of ramen he was working on turned into a hideous purple goo. **It looks like I can’t even focus on making ramen for Master!** Frankenstein grabbed the bowl and tossed it into his incinerator. Nothing beats having an incinerator to clean up unmentionable byproducts. He slipped his gloves off and washed his hands. As he arrived into the living room he saw the trio slip in and sit on the couch. M21 was the one to speak.

“She will be here soon.”

Frankenstein nodded and began to make a batch of tea for his Master. As luck would have it, by the time the tea was done, Seira and Master had returned. His eyes glanced at the bags in Seira’s arms. **Okay, they went shopping. Nothing dangerous about that.** He watched as Master sat down gracefully and Seira disappear into the hallway. Frankenstein assessed her condition as he handed her a cup of tea.

“I am glad you have returned safely Master. I hope you enjoyed yourself.” He said with a smile.

“It was… interesting. I was informed that there were other activities for ‘girls day’. Yuna claims that it is vital for us to have one at least once a week.” Rai finished up with a sip of tea.

**Once a week?!? I don’t think I can handle her going out unprotected like this!**

The room became silent as Regis and Seira appeared and sat down. For some reason Frankenstein felt a chill run down his spine. **Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?** Rai let out a sigh and set her tea down.

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes Master?”

“Today I went to a movie. It was interesting however it brought up some concerns.”

“Concerns?”

“It was about you.”

“Me?”

**Uhoh…**

“It seems that while I was gone you have taken up unsavory activities. I don’t understand why you tried to bring a monkey back to life or man. I had hoped that phase of your life was over.”

“Ma… master…”

“Now I learned that you have taken up even more bad habits than before. I never knew you would get yourself horribly drunk; or that you would steal animal parts. I would also like to meet this Igor you seem to have made as your assistant.”

**Dear god…**

“I also wish to know why you refrained from telling me that your first name is Victor? Did you not like it and wished to be called Frankenstein? I thought you could trust me with that sort of information.”

**Master… Kill me…**

Frankenstein tried to explain that it was a movie and not real at all however his Master remained unconvinced. While he tried to do some damage control his eyes wandered to the trio. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the three trying hard not to laugh at his misfortune.

**Traitors… You are going to regret springing this on me…**

So late at night once the harrowing experience was finished, Frankenstein began to plot. His mind came up of many different ideas on how to make the trio regret not informing him of the situation. Of course, he made sure that they would be able to recover from their punishment… mostly. As he plotted through the night, the trio in question felt doom creep upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frankenstein. He gets screwed over by a movie. 
> 
> I have had a few requests for the Shinwoo and Seira moment. I am considering putting it in, I just want you lovely readers know that it may not show up.


	15. An old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sneaks in'
> 
> heh... I'm alive! Things have been busy, like getting a dog, trying not to scream at my coworkers... life stuff.  
> I do not own Noblesse!
> 
>  
> 
> **thoughts**

-M21’s pov-

M21 tried not to flinch or moan in agony as he did his routine patrol of the grounds with Takeo and Tao.  It was such a ‘beautiful and sunny day’; or it would be if the sun wasn’t aggravating his wounds. The three of them were subjugated to Frankenstein’s ‘training’ last night as revenge for blind siding him. He was even more sadistic than usual and made M21 realize that throughout the time they spent together, the man was always holding back. He let out a sigh and walked on. However, Tao stopped and began to dramatically sway.

“I can’t take another step! I am just going to lie down and die right now. Go on without me!”

M21 ran up and caught the arms of the resident dramatic hacker. Takeo grabbed Tao by the jacket and began to shake him furiously.

“Damn it Tao! Don’t you fucking dare faint on us! He has eyes and ears EVERYWHERE!!! He could be watching us right now!”

M21 eyes widened as Takeo continued to spout profanities.

“Takeo stop talking.”

Takeo stopped shaking Tao and turned his head to M21.

“You are cursing Takeo. Do you remember what he said he would do to us if we do not uphold proper conduct?”

The sniper paled and dropped Tao to the ground. The man proceeded to pull at his hair in distress.

“Fu… Dam… ah screw it all! He is going to kill me!”

**Damn it. If the boss finds about Takeo’s melt down he is going to punish all of us! Quick, got to think of something.**

M21 searched his brain desperately for an idea that could save their, or at least his, hides. His mind flitted back to last night and how they were saved by Tao’s stroke of genius. M21 grabbed Takeo and pinned his arms to the man’s sides.

“Calm down! I have an idea. Tao.”

Said man pushed himself from off the ground and into a sitting position.

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have some of those pictures? Do you have any that you did not give to our boss?”

Tao sat there and wracked his brain for the information. While they waited for an answer, Takeo began to calm down enough for M21 to let him go. The sniper began to straighten up his uniform and hair. M21 did the same, though he was not nearly as rumpled as Takeo. Tao jumped up to his feet in exclaim.

“Yes! I do have some!”

“Good. I don’t want to get tortured again because you two decided to have a break down at work.”

“I… I didn’t breakdown… I just had a lapse in sanity…”

M21 simply raised an eyebrow at Tao. They began to walk again when Takeo had to speak.

“By the way Tao, where did you get those pictures?”

“From the security cameras at the mall.”

“Why did you wait until he was in the middle of beating us up to give them to the man?”

“I did not want to risk him punishing us even after getting them.”

“Let’s just hope that if we need to use them again he won’t kill us for withholding them.”

All three of them shudder in horror at the thought of going through last night again.

 

-last night-

 

The trio waited in horror as the elevator descended into their boss’s lab, ‘lair’. All three of them knew why the man had called them down there. After all, they did not inform him that Lady Rai had seen a Frankenstein horror movie earlier this evening. Admittedly they did not think she would actually believe that what happened in movie really did happen. Though one would think they would have learned by now that Rai was not like any lady they have ever known.

The three of them jumped as the elevator dinged; signaling that their doom is now upon them. As they walked in, the air felt oppressive and as if an evil miasma had taken hold of the lab. In front them, was Frankenstein, who had a dark and sadistic look upon his face. On the counter next to him was a dull rusty spoon that looked quite out of place in the pristine lab.  M21 could briefly recall a line from a movie about being castrated by a dull rusty spoon during a mission.

**Dear god… I know that I have never spoke to you before but… please do not let him do what I am thinking… I swear I will be a better person… I won’t use up Tao’s computer battery when he is not looking or put hair dye in Regis’s shampoo…**

“Gentlemen, I am sure you know why you are down here.”

There was a loud sound from the elevator which sounded like it was being locked. M21 felt that there was now no way anyone could hear their screams of agony.

“I gave you three a task to look after her and to report to me. You betrayed my trust in you by not telling me she saw that movie! Ku ku ku ku. I always wondered just the extent of your regeneration abilities goes and if they can re grow certain… extremities.”

A chill of dread fell down their spines and before they could even blink, Frankenstein was amidst them and throwing Tao into a wall. In a few short minutes Frankenstein had all three of them bruised and bloody. The man had grabbed Takeo’s arm and threw him across the room, pulling said arm out of its joint. M21 got well acquainted with the floor near one of the counters as he got round house kicked.

The three of them valiantly tried to defend themselves but no avail. Tao’s right arm was fractured in three places. Takeo probably had a few broken ribs; the bones were still a bit fragile after Arieth’s gentle treatment. M21’s foot was broken and he could feel his eye swelling from when he was punched. However, that was not the end of their torment. Frankenstein’s black and purple energy began to crackle around him as he picked up the spoon.

Shards of dark energy went flying around the room hitting all three of them. It was not a full powered attack, because they did have work in the morning. Work, which was going to be hell… M21 almost pitied Tao as it seems that he was to be the first victim of the spoon. The said victim began to riffle through his pockets in a frantic manner.

“Wait… wait boss… I got something for you!”

“What could you possibly have that would spare you three from your punishment?”

Frankenstein cocked his head to one side as he looked at Tao. The room was deathly quiet as Tao rummaged through his pockets, until he pulled out a small piece of paper.

“Here, take it but please show us mercy.”

Whatever Tao gave Frankenstein did the trick. M21 could see and smell the blood from Frankenstein’s nosebleed. He may or may not be able to see the man’s arousal as well. Frankenstein held the picture reverently and pocketed the spoon.

“We are done. I will see you three up bright and early tomorrow.”

The three of them scrambled to elevator as the lock disengaged. None of them dared to breathe as they waited for the doors to close and for them to ascend. Only when they were moving did M21 dared to speak.

“What did you give him Tao that made him react like that?”

“It was Rai in the leather pants.”

“Oh.”

So, the three of them waited in the elevator in an awkward silence as they waited for the doors to open.

“She is sexy in those pants.”

Tao and M21 just sighed at Takeo’s comment. The just survived Frankenstein’s wrath and they do not want to go another round.

 

-present, Frankenstein’s pov-

 

Frankenstein sighed lovingly as he stared at the picture of his master. She looked absolutely divine in the pair of leather pants. He could feel his blood heat up and felt the need to lock his office door and spend some quality time with his… hand. **I would love to see her wear these in person. However, I don’t think I could control myself around her if she was wearing those. And to think that unworthy pieces of slime got to bask in her beauty. I might have to follow her myself despite her orders next time. To protect her from perverts… yeah… perverts.**

His mind began to trail off into his perverted imagination when Shinwoo banged through the office door. The boy didn’t say anything as he went and plopped himself onto his sofa. It took all of his will to not murder Shinwoo at that very moment. The sheer audacity of the brat and the brat was sighing like crazy.

“Shinwoo, why are you here?” Frankenstein grinded out as he tries to keep his voice from growling.

“Sir, have you agonized over a girl?”

**Agonized over a girl? Every single moment of every single day. Though she is not a girl. She is a goddess! The most divine and beautiful woman in all of creation!**

“Of course, I am a man too.”

“Really? You too?”

“Of course, I started to feel that way around your age.” **Well not really, almost all of the women I knew were disgusting pieces of flesh.** “There were so many girls around me when I was younger.” **That couldn’t take no for an answer… and some of them may or may not have had horrible accidents…** “I began to ponder about my life. I don’t understand why, but they just came to me.” **No matter how hard I tried to get rid of them.** “I felt really bad for them.” **No not really.**

Frankenstein saw the depressed look on Shinwoo’s face and came to the realization that Shinwoo had the opposite problem as him. Then boy was always chasing after Yuna. During the course of the conversation Frankenstein did not notice the antics of his three employees. If had seen it, then he would have to teach them a lesson. Frankenstein barely replied to Shinwoo’s farewell as he grabed the picture again.

“Ah, Master ~”

 

-POV Seira-

 

When the classes had ended for the day Seira and Regis went to go meet up with Rai. She was silent as Regis gripped and groaned about the three modified humans that they lived with. Seira did not understand his dislike of the three of them. They were different compared to others and have shown noble traits. Speaking of the three, she saw them talking to two of the children, Ik-Han and Shinwoo.

She found Shinwoo to be interesting. He was silly and messy, but he was very loyal and strong. He was also very protective and capable of standing up against those stronger than him. Of course, she may or may not find him cute. With her superior hearing she could hear what they were all saying.

“I was just talking to Shinwoo about some problems we came across.”

“What kind of problem? Want me to help?”

“Ah right on! Since you guys have so much more experience you should be able to give him some advice.”

“Yup, for sure. We will try to resolve your problem. What is the problem?”

“It’s about my love life.”

“What problem?”

“My dating problem.”

Seira did not know why he would be having a problem with that. She did find it a little bit funny as the others made up excuses to leave, abandoning M21.

“Right, I totally forgot about the problem with the school computer system and the whole random shrieking noises.”

“Oh, there is a suspicious person near the east gate? Let me check it out.”

“Mister?”

“I… don’t know anything about that…”

“No way. You have so many of our classmates that like you. You have to have something for me!”

“I won’t be able to help you. I don’t know what is going on but it’s… good to hear that you have a normal problem like that. Agonizing over something itself is precious.”

It was only when M21 left did Seira and Regis approach the two.

“I have no idea what he said.”

“Didn’t you two say you were going home?”

“Regis, Seira?”

“Don’t make such a big mess at the house again. I have a hard time cleaning up everything, Every Single Time.”

Regis grouched and left. Seira stayed as she watched her ward leave.

“It’s natural to have feelings toward something. I don’t think worrying about it will make a difference.”

“Seira?”

“The more attractive the person is, the more attracted you get. It’s natural to love someone.”

“Seira’s right. This is just natural. I shouldn’t agonize over it like this. Then will it be natural for Seira to like me someday?”

Ik-Han elbowed Shinwoo’s side as he laughed.

“Don’t be stupid Shinwoo. Seira will never like a guy like you.”

“Right? Now I’m embarrassed.”

Seira looked at them as they awkwardly chuckle. She found the light blush on Shinwoo’s face cute. It was strange for her to feel this way. With a graceful gesture she tucked her hair behind one ear and lifted Shinwoo’s bag out to him.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. This wasn’t even the first time.”

She smiled softly at him when he took the bag from her. With that she left for home with their words following the wind behind her.

“Shinwoo? Did Seira just smile at you?”

“I think so.”

“I have never seen her smile before.”

“Me too…”

 

-the next day-

-M21’s pov-

 

The three of them stood at the main entrance as their day at work was almost over. All three of them were looking forward to relaxing back at home. At least most of their wounds were completely healed. Now there were only a few stiff joints. As they stood there, a man wearing a white suit and had a cane approached them.

“Are you the ones who gave up their humanity for power? What are scum like you doing here?”

 **Fuck. How the hell does he know?** M21 stared at the man and noticed a similarity between him and Regis. The man also had black strips in his hair and his eyes were red.

“This is a sacred place where children come to learn. I don’t understand what the likes of you are doing here. I would have ignored it if you were somewhere else, but I can’t over look your presence in such a sacred place. Speak up! Tell me what you are doing here!”

 **Why do I have a feeling that this guy is like a future Regis? And that we are about to die?** The three of them glanced at each other in worry. As they were about to hopefully avoid conflict, Regis and Seira lept down in front of them.

“Regis, Seira. I see that you are here.”

“Family Leader?”

“He’s the family leader?”

**No wonder he looks and acts like Regis… or Regis acts like him.**

“You guys should leave.”

 **The hell he was going to let the half pint order him around.** M21 was about to give Regis a piece of his mind when Tao tugged on his sleeve.

“Fine.”

The three of them left the nobles and began to head back home.

“Why do I have a feeling that our relaxed evening just went down the drain?”

The three of them sighed in resignation.

 

-Frankenstein’s pov-

 

He was looking forward to soaking in a nice hot bath after spending an enjoying evening with his master. The faculty meeting was boring and more irritating than normal. At least he didn’t get any phone calls about Shinwoo climbing over the fence again. **I wonder if I should make master my newest ramen creation.** His nice peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a burst of energy coming from his house.

 The closer he got the stronger the energy and he was able to hear yelling from inside. **Who fucking dares to come into my home like this and disturb master’s peace!** There was going to be a lot of pain when he gets there. Frankenstein grumbled as he opened the door. Not even a step in; he could see that the children were being threatened by a man. The man had his back to him yet Frankenstein had a sneaking suspicion on who it is. **Clan leader or not I am going to fucking mutilate him if he touched a hair on the kids.**

“Who the hell dares to make all of this noise in my house?”

“It’s… it’s you!”

**Yup, it is the prickly stuck up old man.**

“It has been a long time Gechutel K Landegre. You look as aggravating as always.”

“I see you haven’t changed a bit Frankenstein.”

The room was silent as the other residents were shocked that the two knew each other; but that did not matter at this moment. What really mattered was why the clan leader is here and what his plans are. Yet, it would be best for the children to be at a safe distance from this.

“Please leave the room everyone. I need to talk to this picky OLD man for a bit.”

“Regis and Seira, stay outside.”

“Yes family leader.”

The two of them stared each other down as the room was cleared. Frankenstein tentatively reached out the bond between him and master to see if she was alright. He felt a cloud of reassurance float over the bond and he knew she was coming.

“I never thought I would see you here, Frankenstein.”

“I knew I would see you after the children appeared. I did not know it would be this soon however.”

“But why are you here? Are you with Regis and Seira?”

“Why are you making it sound like I am forcing them to stay here? You make me look like the bad guy. We all know I am reformed.”

**And way to make me feel like I am sleeping with those two. I belong to one woman!**

“I’m asking because I know you.”

“You wound me Gechutel.”

“You haven’t changed a bit. It has been a while since you disappeared.”

“It may have been a few hundred years. Well 820 years, but who’s counting?”

“Are you still looking?”

“Nope.” Frankenstein grinned as he felt like a giddy school girl who found out her crush liked her back.

“Frankenstein. Did you abandon your master? When I heard that you left to find him, I gave you credit. For that I am ashamed.”

Frankenstein fought the urge to summon the dark spear to kill the bastard in front of him. The man had the nerve to come into his home, threaten the people under his care, and fucking accused him of betraying her!?! He took a deep breath to control his murderous rage.

“I think there is a bit of misunderstanding here. You know that I would die for my Master, I would slaughter everything for Master. I stopped searching for Master because I had no need to.”

“You mean…”

Like a gentle breeze, he felt her walk up behind him. She was gorgeous and poised as always. He could feel her happiness through the bond. That made him feel slightly better about not killing or kicking the noble’s ass. He grinned at Gechutel’s dumbstruck look.

“It’s been a while Gechutel K Landegre.”

“It has been. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, the genuine Noblesse.”

A few seconds passed as the noble took in his Master’s beauty.

“Wait… wait a second… You’re a woman?!?”

The noble sputtered and stumbled back in shock at the realization. Frankenstein refrained from cackling at the inelegant action. Instead, Frankenstein, being the most gracious and kind host that he is, led him to the living room so he could sit down. He also had to fight the extremely strong urge to not trip the stuffy noble. It was only with centuries of manners that were instilled into the man that Gechutel did not slump down in the seat.

“I… when… why didn’t you say anything? We have been so rude to you by referring to you as a man this whole time.”

“No one ever noticed.”

 

Raizel said after she sat down across from the clan leader. Frankenstein immediately set down a cup of tea in front of her, after all, what kind of servant is he that could not have tea ready for her at any moment of time. **Poor master!** To think that no one could tell that she was a lady, not that he didn’t realize until the bond… but semantics. 

Gechutel just stared at Rai in dumb silence. His eyes began to take in Rai’s figure until they ultimately landed on her chest. If it was even possible, the noble’s eyes widened to an unnatural size.

“I don’t think I have ever met a mature noble with such a small… chest. I didn’t think that they could stay that small… no wonder we all thought you just a feminine man…”

Raizel’s face turned scarlet and Frankenstein could feel the despair and shame coming from her across the bond. **How dare he! How dare he say such a horrid thing! His master’s chest was perfect! Everything about her was perfect! I am going to bloody castrate this fucker!** Frankenstein felt the urge to summon the Dark Spear from its’ slumber and brutally maim the man in front of him. The spear’s presence began to stir as his rage continued to climb. However, before he could truly wake it up, his master’s power engulfed him and calmed his chaotic mind.

Gechutel remained blissfully ignorant of how close to death he came today. **Lucky bastard. If master wasn’t here I would shish kabob you. You get to live another day Gechutel.** The atmosphere was thick with tension as nothing was said.

“Raizel, si… miss.  Where have you been all this time?”

“I was asleep for a while.”

“Asleep? The reason for your disappearance was because you have been asleep for 820 years?”

“It is as Frankenstein says.”

“It hasn’t been long since I was reunited with master. I was also shocked to hear that was why she had been missing for so long.”

Frankenstein reverently said. He could never keep the adoration out of his voice when it comes to her. **It was truly the best thing to happen to me in all of those centuries.**

“To be asleep for such a long time.”

“Gechutel, I noticed that Seira holds the Death Scythe now. That is the Loyard’s soul weapon. What was the previous family leader thinking to give her it when she is so young? Isn’t she too young for the position?:

“Seira is such an unfortunate child. She has been the leader of the Loyard clan for over a century now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seira is the only Loyard left now.”

“The Loyard family has collapsed? How could that happen?”

“Frankenstein, The Loyard’s clan Leader has passed away.”

“What?” **Passed away… not going into eternal rest.**

“Along with me son.”

“What happened, Gechutel?”

His master spoke softly as she looked at her old friend.

“Ever since your disappearance Miss Raizel, there weren’t any major changes. Things had been calm but around 500 years ago many things changed. The Lord decided to go into eternal sleep.”

“The Lord did? Well he was an old man, older than most of the other nobles. There must have been some major changes since he went into eternal sleep. It wouldn’t be strange if there was so upheaval.”

“Correct, Frankenstein. The Lord’s seat was too big of a spot to fill.”

“The Lord has gone into eternal sleep.”

Frankenstein felt his master’s sorrow. They had been close companions while she was in Lukedonia. The eccentric Lord has always visited and tried to help her in any way he could. **So many things have changed for her since she had been asleep. All of the people she knew are gone, the ones who would visit. Stay strong master!** He wanted to throw his arms around her and comfort her.

“Before he went to sleep he wanted to see you. He mentioned something about a dress?”

**… Even now that he is gone he wants to force master in that monstrosity…**

 

-M21’s pov-

Meanwhile

 

They were all standing outside huddled in their two separate groups. The trio felt like they were being treated like naughty children that were sent outside by their parents. **Would that make Frankenstein our Father and Raizel our Mother? Better not say that out loud. Tao would probably doing or say something about that.** Whoever that old man was it was evident he was someone important.

“Who is that old man?”

“He looks like a noblesse. How does he know those two?”

“Regis~ Who is that old man?”

“He is the family Leader.”

Regis deigned to reply in a calm and non-insulting tone.

“Family Leader? You called him that earlier today as well.”

“He is the head of the Landegre Family. Among the seven Noblesse families, He leads the Landegre Family and he is my Grandfather.”

“No wonder his hair and mustache is like yours. You guys saw it right?!? The black hair is at the point. I thought he dyed his hair. I guess it is genetic.”

Tao mentioned in a burst of energetic chatter. M21 and Takeo both thought about it and realized that the black stripe was in the same spot as Regis’s. It was kind of scary how that works.

“Looking at the situation, he seems to know the boss as well.”

“I didn’t know that the Family Leader knew the both of them.”

“Regis.”

All five of them turned to see that Gechutel was standing in the door way. The trio flinched as the man’s eyes narrowed at them. **Hopefully he won’t be staying long.** The three of them slinked passed the noble and went back inside. Their stomachs were grumbling about the lack of food and they wanted to go to bed. They wanted this whole day to be a dream.

 

-Rai’s pov-

 

She watched as Gechutel went outside to fetch the others. Her mind and heart felt heavy with sorrow as she ponders on the information she gave him. So much has changed since she slept and to know now that so many of the people she cared about were gone, it was heart breaking. At least she had Frankenstein by her side.

“Master, are you alright?”

“So much has changed.”

“Shall I make you some hot chocolate?”

“I would appreciate that.”

She sat there as Frankenstein went about making her drink. The trio appeared and looked a bit frazzled as they took their spots near her. While, they did not have hearing as excellent as hers, she could hear the nobles outside.

“Were you referring to the two inside in you report?”

“Yes sir.”

“I understand your confusion.”

“Family Leader, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you know who they are, who they really are?”

“And how do you know them?”

“Regis, Seira. I know that you have many questions right now. You will know the answers when the time comes. It is not my place to reveal who they are.”

“Family Leader. Are they trustworthy?”

“What do you think?”

“I think I can trust them.”

“Me too.”

It warmed her heart to know that the children trusted her and Frankenstein. She knows how… difficult it can be to trust her eccentric servant. So it did her heart good to know that they trusted him.

“Then trust your instincts. Wait, don’t trust Frankenstein. I never really liked him.”

 **Some things never change.** She smiled softly as she listened in to the conversation outside. **Frankenstein always had the ability to rile him up.** Rai thanked Frankenstein when he placed the steamy cup of hot chocolate in front of her and then took his seat on her left. She noticed that the three nobles came inside and Seira went into the kitchen. From what she can smell, the young girl was making tea for the rest of them.

Regis and Gechutel sat on the opposite side of the trio. She noticed that Regis was sitting more rigid than normal and that Gechutel was glaring at the others. The awkward silence was only interrupted by the soft clinking of tea cups being placed in front of everyone else. Seira sat down next to Gechutel and everyone began to drink their tea, except for the elder noble. No one made a sound as the tension rose in the air. She wasn’t all that keen with his attitude towards the trio.

“Even though I don’t need to think about them, it is a disgrace to even be in the same room as them.”

Rai felt a spike of irritation at Gechutel’s words and felt Frankenstein’s as well. She felt a desire to throw her old friend out the window. **Frankenstein really is rubbing off on me.**

“Those who gave up their humanity for power, disgusting.”

She watched as M21 stood up, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“I’ll am heading to bed.”

Following M21’s lead, Tao and Takeo both left. Her eyes slid towards Regis as she saw a flash of irritation on his face. However, it did not look like the same irritation he had when antagonizing the others.

“I feel so much better. It was so undignified to be near them. Now I can drink my tea in peace.”

Rai was close to glaring at him when she saw Regis’s face. The look on that crossed his face was barely concealed anger and rage. His body was quivering as his hands clenched into fists.

“Family leader, you are mistaken.”

“Mistaken? About what?”

“They aren’t who they seem to be. They didn’t give up their humanity for power out of their own free will. They were tortured and experimented on by those who wanted power. They have suffered and gone through so much. They are different.”

 **Regis, how you have grow in such a short time.** It warmed her heart to hear Regis defend the trio when not too long ago he would be agreeing with Gechutel. The young noble truly has grown during his stay with them.

“Regis, are you telling me that I am wrong? Me, your Family Leader?”

“No… but I am speaking the truth. I had to tell you about this. If we are true nobles, we should respect them with sincerity. You were the one who taught me this. This is what a Noblesse should strive to have.”

Regis grew quiet and stood up. His face was cold as stone and his eyes were down cast.

“May I be excused? I need to tell them that this was a misunderstanding and apologize as well.”

The young noble did not wait for a response and left. She looked at Gechutel through narrowed eyes as the man sat there and pondered on what Regis said. Frankenstein, on the other hand, let out a small chuckle.

“He is just like you, Gechutel. Stubborn to a fault. Though this is the first time he has defended them so valiantly. It makes me so proud. But you, you were quite naughty. Did you have to over compensate and belittle them like that? You knew everything from the start.”

For the first time, she was not irritated with Frankenstein’s antagonistic barbs. Gechutel truly deserved all that Frankenstein could dish out.

“Frankenstein, are they your creations?”

 **You dare accuse my Frankenstein of such things! Gechutel you are walking on a thin line. Perhaps I should let Frankenstein teach you a lesson.** She felt insulted on Frankenstein’s behalf as she felt a small pang of hurt across the bond. Not once in the time she has known him, did Frankenstein do such a thing. To accuse him of such a thing is unforgivable.

“No. They were experiment on by the humans and are staying with us and how dare you accuse me of such a thing.”

“You did many unquestionable things since I have known you.”

“But never that!”

Gechutel let out a sigh.

“You are right Frankenstein and I apologize. It is a pity that humans would do such things to one another for such greed. I should not have put you in the same category as those scum.”

It honestly felt to her that this room is destine to forever be tense.

“I haven’t known Regis for long but he is turning out to be a good kid.”

Frankenstein tried to defuse the negative energy and she was grateful for that. Rai went to take another sip of hot chocolate and frowned. Her cup was empty. She no longer paid any attention as she stared mournfully into the cup.

**I wonder if they created a never ending cup? This world has advanced so much since I slept. Surely they have managed to make such a thing. If they haven’t, I’m sure Frankenstein could invent such a cup. Perhaps he could make a never ending bowl of ramen… mmmm… ramen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have two little tributes to two different things. I wonder if you guys can spot them?


End file.
